Frozen Alive: The 10th Hunger Games
by Fire and Starlight
Summary: President Charlotte Carstairs is now the President of Panem after her mother's sudden death before the 10th Annual Hunger Games started. The President must navigate through the heartache of one's friends, hidden rebels, and a diffucult desicion to make. Meanwhile, the tributes are going through hardships, friendship and finding one's worth all through this frozen arena. SYOT Closed
1. Prologue 1: President's Death

**~Ooh, are you ready for it? Baby, let the games begin, Let the Games begin. Let the Games begin~**

 **President Charlotte Carstairs**

Charlotte Carstairs looked at her mother's jade eyes one last time before she watched her mother's light fade away from her eyes and her chest stopped rising and falling. She was dead.

Charlotte felt a tear trickle down her cheek and wiped it away, hastily. She didn't want anyone to see her cry and besides today was no acception. She felt a sob tightening her throat, making it hard for her to breath and least of all to compose herself. There were guards everywhere, a security risk for those who were thinking about rebelling but it has been ten years since the rebellion.

Ten years since the Hunger Games was established for the districts that rebelled and now had twelve districts. The Carstairs family hadn't lost anyone dear to them and besides if they did, it would go publicity and besides. Today she was going to share the devastating news of the Late Gemma Carstairs, the beloved ruler of Panem, to the public.

"Wayland!" screeched Charlotte, as she took one last glance at the body before turning away. No one was going to affect and besides it was only going to be a matter of time before the president died due to what happened earlier in the week.

~Earlier that week~

Charlotte and her mother, Gemma Carstairs, talked silently amongst each other, enjoying each other's company and drinking tea in the garden her mother took pride of. Lilies, roses, peonies lined the garden with a wonderful scent that was hard to get rid of but it was Charlotte's favourite place including her mother's so they took great pride in it.

"Charlotte," Gemma said to her, in a stern voice. "When I die, you're going to be president." her voice lowered to barely even higher as a whisper.

"Mother, you're not going to-" Charlotte cut off suddenly as she watched in horror as she saw her mother turned blue and make a sound that sounded like she was in pain. "Mom! Mommy!" she hadn't called Gemma 'Mommy' since she had been five years old since she took great pride of the lessons she was taught. "What's wrong with you? Please don't die on me!" she choked, grabbing the limp body of President Gemma.

"Someone help her!" she yelled, clutching the limp body of the president. "The president has collapsed!"

Guards swarmed around them and they took her away from her but she couldn't control herself so she started crying. Charlotte hadn't cried since she was seventeen when her father went missing and is presumed dead but Charlotte, honestly, never cared for him so she wasted tears for nothing. He was most likely, a victim of the Dark Days.

Charlotte stepped warily behind the guards as she watched as the doctor tried to stabilize her as best as he could but he looked worried under the pressure.

Finally, once the doctor got her stabilized. Charlotte met his chocolate eye and looked at his face; a large scar on his face right where his left eye should have been and dark-coloured skin. He would have been told beautiful if it wasn't for his wrinkles and his white-almost grey hair. It wasn't like Charlotte felt any attraction towards him.

"Your mother has kidney failure. I got her stabilized as best as I could but she only has a few days left," the doctor told her which Charlotte nodded.

~Now~

"You called," a weak voice said which Charlotte turned around to see William Wayland in the doorway; his beard rough looking just like his dark locks. His brown eyes lingered on the president until she cleared her throat before his eyes returned back to her.

"President Gemma Carstairs is dead, tell the reporters to be here in two minutes," Charlotte said, her voice neutral as she told him this. She didn't know whether she should be crying or unable to talk but she never been good at emotions.

Two minutes later,

President Charlotte stood at the podium, her hands intermingled and she told in a composed voice, "President Gemma Carstairs is dead. She died due to kidney failure and I will be your president…"

"It's a little over the week before the Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour."

May the odds be ever in your favour, indeed.

Let the Hunger Games begin!

 **Welcome all, this is my next SYOT I will be starting once Randomize is finished and don't worry. I have tons in store.**

 **Please Pm me of the form and use for example: Ivy Kalo, D7F, 13**

 **Form:**

 **Name:**

 **District: Please put 2 choices**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality: 8 or more sentences**

 **History: 8 or more sentences. No over-terrible history please**

 **Family: (Name, Age, personality, appearance)**

 **Friends: Same as above**

 **Reaped/Volunteered:**

 **Reaction/Reason:**

 **Reaping Outfit:**

 **Token:**

 **How do they react to partner/mentor/escort?:**

 **Parade Outfit:**

 **Training Strategy:**

 **Where do they go?:**

 **What do they show the game-makers?:**

 **Score:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Quote:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **3-4 songs that describe them:**

 **Strengths: Don't just list**

 **Weaknesses: Don't just list. Must have more than strengths**

 **Weapon(s) of Choice:**

 **Career?:**

 **Allies:**

 **Attitude Towards Games:**

 **Reaction to see someone die:**

 **Capability to kill:**

 **Predicted Placement:**

 **Other:**

* * *

 **Rules:**

 **Not first come, first serve**

 **No Mary-sues or Gary-stu's**

 **Won't accept tributes over review**


	2. Prologue 2: Mentors Part 1

**Prologue 2-Victors/Mentors Part 1**

 **Trigger Warnings: Second POV talks about suicide and somewhat attempting it**

 **~Dealt with it myself, Hiding in the bathroom, wearing long sleeve shirts, Scared of what I might do~**

 **Emma Benoit (20), District 4**

 **Victor of the 5th Annual Hunger Games**

 **~2 Months before Reaping~**

Emma slammed the door shut; almost hearing those voices echo inside her head. Those words of being a constant failure; someone everyone just replaces, after a while, all because she couldn't do anything correctly. She was just a mistake that no one cares about; all they see was just a victor that came out of the Hunger Games, barely even alive with her heart still beating weakly, after she almost bled to death when the boy from one stabbed her with his spear right near her heart; a miracle she was still alive.

Emma remembered those days; even it only been five years since she won the games. Four years of failing to be a mentor and watching silently as she watched her tributes dying every year; more gruesome than the last. She remembered watching last year as the girl from four-River Satagno, a friend of her sister, made it to third place before she died of starvation; hearing her cries of wanting food, not daring to eat case it was poisonous such a cautious girl. Emma remembered her by her pale locks of blonde hair and those bright ocean eyes that seemed to light up everytime, Emma would see. She felt helpless knowing that she couldn't help River, as no one wanted to watch a fourteen-year-old die; making it passed at the predicted places everyone betted on.

"Hey Simba," Emma greeted, as she felt a tickling sensation next to her leg. She looked down and saw a tabby cat with green eyes. A rare occasion that Simba actually got up from his bed of his diagnosis of osteosarcoma; a diagnosis she found out a few months ago after her cat was meowing a lot and started walking funny. She knew she would have to let him go soon. But Simba was her only family she had left, since her parents died on a fishing boat accident two months earlier, and her aunt wanted nothing to do with her ever since she became victor of the Hunger Games. "You feel better, boy?" It was just something she liked to say to him just to assuage her pain.

Emma gently picked him up and started rubbing the back of his neck (a spot where Simba loves it at). She petted him until he started scratching and biting her. She felt tears dripping down her face and wiped them away as she looked in the jade eyes of her cat. Poor thing, she thought. She knew she was being selfish of keeping him while he suffered in pain instead of putting him down.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, planting a kiss on the cat's head before she set him on the hardware floor and watched him limp into her bedroom.

Emma just couldn't bring her heart into putting him down just like some worthless animal that shelters often do to those who won't ever get adopted. Emma had him ever since he was a kitten year and years ago, but she knew she had to make a difficult decision; one that would put her into the state of mourning but leave Simba in peace forever.

She heard a small tumble that came in from the bedroom that sounded like someone fell off which shook her out of her thoughts and ran towards the noise; praying that it wasn't whom she thought of as she approached the noise.

Emma looked at Simba with tears forming in her eyes, looking at the helpless animal in front of her. It was time, but that didn't mean she had to like it, though. Emily had to put him down; to put him out of his suffering and hers.

Emma looked at the waves of the blackish-blue ocean as she stood in the ocean with a box tucked underneath her arm as she felt the chill water claw at her ankles, sending a shiver up her spine. It was a somewhat perfect day to do this. It has been nearly two weeks ever since she made the decision of putting Simba down. It's been more devastating than she thought it would; with the absence of her long lost friend as life never really been the same: coming home with no meow to meet her, or his fur bristling against her skin whenever he wanted attention. The sun shone as Emma looked at the vast, open waters of the Pacific Ocean with a slight breeze that reminded her of the brightness that Simba brought her, when he was still alive before the disease encroached into his bones.

This was something Simba would have wanted, Emily thought to herself and open the lid of the box she was holding; inside was the ashes of Simba. She knew he would wanted to be in the ocean for all eternity, but still was hard for her. He survived everything that life threw at him besides the osteosarcoma, but she thought that he was immortal but she guessed no mammals could live forever, not even him.

Emma would never forget him.

.

. _~I found my heart and broke it here, Made friends and lost them through the years, And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown, I can't wait to go home~_

 **Jem Lynn (27), District 1**

 **Victor of the 1st annual Hunger Games**

 **~A Month Before Reapings~**

Jem gazed with a frown on at the jug filled with a clear substance which he knew what it was; whiskey. Hoping to drown away the nightmares-not from the games but from his life. Losing his love by suicide nonetheless after losing their princess from being born prematurely in fifteen weeks along was devastating. This house was filled with memories, some good and some bad. Everything came with a price and this was no acception.

His friends-Jaspar, Glitz and Maximus stopped inviting him for outings as they really didn't want to take care of him being depressed and had thoughts of killing himself quite a few times, and actually attempted to kill himself for months, after his wife died and still tried at least once in a blue moon (wasn't that bad though even though he still had to be supervised just in case he attempted).

"Jem, are you okay?" His sister, Azule asked, placing her arms on her hips as her brown eyes stared upon him.

"Yes, Az. I'm just commenting on my thoughts and not actually attempting suicide," Jem replied back, his eyes still staring at the large, white jug of whiskey.

"Good and no drinking! I don't need taking care of my little brother as he gets sick into the toilet and you ruined my outfit the last time. I had to get rid of my favourite dress because of you!"her melodic voice carried from a different room. He heard footsteps walking up the staircase and heading into either her room or the washroom depending on where she was going. Azule really tried her best with him but she always had dates what it seemed like every night. To him, time really didn't matter to him. "FYI, Seph's is coming over to talk about mentoring and all that shit."

Sapphire "Seph" Brown was another Victor that won recently and came over often as she could and grew attached to Azule which was understandable as they were both around the same age and had stuff in common while he and Seph was only on an acquaintance level as Jem just didn't want to socialize with her as he did found her incredibly provoking and ditzy.

Just as soon as Azule said that, the door opened with Seph standing in the doorway; nothing changing besides the way her auburn hair was put up, "Jem," she greeted, her tone neutral which was usually whenever she talked to him, since they didn't care about each other.

"Seph," his voice sounded as tired as he usually was. Jem lacked the energy to get up, and actually greet people properly as there really wasn't that much of a point to. People come, and people will go leaving hearts in ashes which happened to be his.

"I would say how are you but we both know how you are." Seph grinned as she took a step back away from him. "Since we both are mentoring this year… I was wondering if you would have a preference over a gender or if you don't care and um discuss our mentoring strategy."

"Why?" Jem inquired, not bothering to look at her eye-to-eye as he really didn't care. As long as one of them comes home alive; he didn't care. It's just the tributes doing in the Hunger Games if they come back alive or be buried in the ground once the Victor comes back home. The bodies preserved until the Victor is shown. "It's just the tributes doing out of all of this, we're just guiding them and pray that they will win."

.

 _~Tell me does it scare you, That I'm living my dream? Now I don't mean to hurt you, But you make me wanna scream, You smile while grinding your teeth, You clap while stomping your feet,~_

 **Samantha "Sam" Jenkins (20), District 2**

 **Victor of the 8th Annual Hunger Games**

Sam didn't blink as she passed through the glass doors of the academy that was only built a few years ago; where did she spend those few years practicing with her sword until it all paid off. This time she was determined not to let anyone get in her way of bring home a Victor. Nine Victors of nine years of the Hunger Games; only two of them won throughout those nine years and she was determined in making another one.

What good can the nickname of a "career" district if the district didn't produce careers? Nothing good. Besides everyone in the district knew that district two was the best. She frowned as her gaze wandered off to where a few young ones were missing targets, and more playing with each other. The children really couldn't be older than about six or five years of age, but they would need to grow up, Sam thought to herself. She remembered her years here and visited often as she could, hoping to find some worthy candidates of future volunteers.

"Samantha Jenkins, I didn't expect to see you here so soon," a familiar voice called over and Sam looked back to see who it was; it was Headmaster Eaton, the head of the academy, with his balding head with what it looked like to be a bruise right by his topaz-coloured eyes. "I thought you would be somewhere else." his tone turned cold as Sam fixed her posture and met him eye-to-eye.

"Don't call me Samantha," She hissed. "I could kill you in at least a dozen of ways."

Eaton didn't flinch upon the silent threat Sam made as everyone knew she hated the name "Samantha" as it was considered to girly for her tastes.

"I just wanted to see some of the future candidates for the Hunger Games, but none looks like they would be able to kill anyone, despite those children's silly games," Sam replied, her voice cold as ice. "It's nice to step in to this academy once again despite its lackness of authority."

Headmaster Eaton cleared his throat and changed the subject, "Have you heard about the new system that will be taking place for the Hunger Games this year?"

"Obviously… Maybe you'll select some worthy tributes that actually has a chance of winning instead of dying in the top eight."

"Yes… those were the unfortunate doomed for their blood be spilled in the arena and another unworthy soul who couldn't bring back the Victory to District two," Eaton continued on, his voice sounding like he was bored which he constantly was if Sam remembered correctly. "Just like your district partner, Jason Ismen, before you beheaded him without slaughter when you two were told to be there until the top eight."

Sam grinned as she recalled that memory; that memory was amusing and besides it was the Hunger Games so she didn't do anything illegal. That act caused the Headmaster angry at her for not listening to them. Sam never listened to anyone as she lived by her own rules; and never took a "no" for an answer. So she replied back, "Oh him. He's history and besides he wasn't someone worthy of becoming a victor."

"Samantha-" Eaton cut off as Sam sent him a glare as he called her Samantha again. Sam didn't know why people just called her Samantha for no reason when she never responded to it.

"Save it," Sam hissed as she walked away from the academy never looking behind her until she reached the glass doors to the outside world. If she did bother looking back and was close enough to hear she would hear the words, "I wish she didn't change."Those words weren't nonsense, Sam didn't blink as she pushed her way out of the mob that was surrounding the district. She used to be like them, being carefree and actually being a pleasant person to be around with but that just seemed like a million of years ago where no one didn't notice a girl crying in her pillow as those words echoed through the night into the mind of a little girl, shattering her bright spirit in the process.

"Stupid people," She murmured as she went back to her house without bothering to look for her girlfriend, a black-skinned girl with dreadlocks that reached to her mid-back with purple eyes that seemed to be something odd about her but it was striking at least to her. Sam missed her, but Alyssa wanted to have some space as her brother recently died of heatstroke during the blistering hot day back in May. Eventually, Alyssa would lose interest in her, and Sam would be alone.

 **.**

~It's crazy how that four letter word gets tossed, And I'm guilty. Said it so many times before, But I can't front no more~

 **Dock Johanson (21), District 4**

 **Victor of the 6th Annual Hunger Games**

Dock looked on the black tiles on the floor not bothering to look up to meet his family. He really didn't like these "family meetings" as his family liked to call them but they weren't his family. His biological family gave him up when he was little and didn't care about his adopted parents that much as they tried to get him involved more about the family traditions they seemed to have. It wasn't like Dock could advocate for himself as this was his family. Family stuck together in situations.

"Dock, what's your opinion?" His sister, Angel, inquired as he felt brown eyes dig into him. Somehow, his adopted family actually had a gif that could make them feel fear and feel paralyzed. Another reason why he hated his family. He was the oddball and can't destroy the ties that tie him to his family.

"I really don't care about this," He replied, looking at three identical dark brown eyes that he could have sworn were black; eyes he wished he had but he had silver eyes, a rarity that was found in 4 but most commonly found in District 12.

"Do you even care about us at all?" Angel snapped, accusation lacing her voice.

"Of course, I do," I lied.

"Liar!" Angel hissed, lunging at me with her long fingernails which he could've sworn was talons but he could be crazy. He was already crazy, and his family was a bunch of demons. "You're a liar, Dock!" Talons grew and scratched his eyes out and felt the blood dripping down his face out of the empty eye sockets.

Everyone agreed and started changing into demons that had long talons and tortured Dock until he felt himself slipping. Dock woke up with a start as he felt himself die in the dream. Oddly enough, it just felt real and it wasn't a dream. He felt a stinging pain as he tried to wet his arms. A long scratched covered his right arm and wasn't bleeding at least It was just a dream… The cat scratched him which would explain the hiss he heard when he was in a somnolent daze. He dreamt that his family actually found about his lying and accused him of lying multiple times before they finally killed him in the dream.

Lying was in his nature and no one would actually accuse him of saying he was lying but on the occasion someone would. It was so easy to lie instead of being candid like his family told him too but it was a habit; sometimes protecting him than it should.

"You okay?" Angel asked, standing in the doorway with her black eyes squinting at him. She was either really tired or actually didn't have her glasses on. "I heard you from next door."

"I'm fine," Dock lied, trying to lay back down and close his eyes to actually hope he could go back to a decent dream that could involved with hopefully Dory but dreams were unpredictable.

"You could tell me the truth you know," Angel pestered.

He turned sideways, his eyes locked on his walls ignoring her. He really didn't need anyone, did he? After his best friend died, life hasn't been the same. George has been battling with kidney failure, and doctors told them that he only had months to live and died weeks later but that was before he went into the Hunger Games.

.

~Used to cry 'bout some crazy shit before, I used to feel so obligated to be so much more, I used to let some people tell me how to live and what to be, But if I can't be me, the fuck's the point? No… I don't care about it anymore~

 **Sapphire "Seph" Brown (19), District 1**

 **Victor of the 9th Annual Hunger Games**

Seph's fingers danced as the white keys made the sound; the sound of music. It sounded amazing even though she's rusty on the piano after taking a break from music because of her surgery involving her wrist. She managed to break it, and the doctors told her, her wrist was unable to rectify itself and had to be surgically fixed. She still had some problems with it and with the pain often getting worse due to the weather. It throbs so often it drives her insane but she knew it wouldn't ever be the same again just like her life; murdering the young ones in the arena, ones who will never return to their families alive.

It would often haunt her as she tried to sleep but it wouldn't do. So Seph tried to avoid sleeping as it was better than lying awake in the silent hours of the night, paralyzed by fear, unable to move as she slowly watched herself killing the innocents. It's been months since the Games and she saw the hatred expressions the districts often gave her as she visited them on her Victory Tour.

"You okay?" Her brother, Topaz asked as he leaned on the piano, his stubble face smiling at her. It was just like old times when they hung out doing stuff and going ice skating once in a while whenever they wanted to but ever since she got back; she felt like there was something missing, something she couldn't put her finger on, something she missed dearly.

Seph sighed as her fingers stumbled off the key which made her huff at the interruption. She used to be able to do this but know she didn't feel any connection to actually want to do it. She's been tired and always wanted to sleep but something made her get up every morning and she responded, "Not really. I just feel like something's missing and everything has changed and I'm still trying to collect the pieces to put it back together again just like it used be."

Topaz wiped her cheek; she didn't realize she'd been crying until that gesture realized she was. "It will be alright… You're just someone who doesn't know their place in the world like dozens out there." he tried to reassure her which made Seph laugh.

"If they did, money would come in if they appreciated my music but it doesn't help I have this thing." she held up her left wrist as proof. Seph abhorred her wrist and felt like it was useless but she remembered how she broke it in the first place and realized she didn't sprain it. Seph was ice-skating alone to clear her thoughts as she'd been occupied with stuff and wasn't able to think correctly. The next minute, she fell and winced as she moved her wrist and thought she sprained it but it wasn't until Topaz persuaded her to go to the hospital to get checked out.

"I have to go," Seph said, her voice sounding like she hadn't been crying so she left leaving Topaz alone. Topaz was her loving brother, always humble and kind but he wouldn't understand what she been going through. It wasn't like she had friends as she would rather do something different and people told her she was really stubborn to actually admit she was wrong.

Seph laughed as she remembered those times; people stopping who she was. Being someone they wanted to mold and sculpt into another puppet for someone ready to control but unfortunately she wasn't that kind of girl.

* * *

 **I've recieved three submissions so far and you are able to send a lot. I'll pick one/none or multiple depending on whether how much submissions there are. So this is the Mentors Part 1 as it was getting too long and the next wll just be the outliers. Check out my profile for more information. I'll accept Pms only and there's a deadline. March 10th is when I'll stop taking submissions. PM only.**

 **What did you think of the mentors of the careers?**

 **Edit: I mixed up the ages. My mistake and now it's fixed. Add, and changed things someone pointed out. Fixed grammar mistakes**


	3. Prologue 3: Gamemaker and Stylist

**Prologue 3: Gamemaker/Stylist**

 **~Don't be afraid, close your eyes. Let me take you to places that you've never been tonight, I thought by now you'd realize, I can do anything I put my mind to~**

 **Head Stylist-Nova Marcollo**

Nova took a shaky breath as she took out an outfit which she thought she would it would be simple jeans and a light jacket as for all the other years. She's been head stylist since the Hunger Games had even begun and all these years, she marveled at the fact that the Hunger Games were phenomenal and were always an excitement.

Being head-stylist was an honour for her as she could actually keep the stylists in check and not have the incompetent-Xilas Klynn. He proclaimed that he was the head of the stylists, andwould encourage rude behaviours. He did it before she told him off and now she was dealing with semi-good stylists, usually ready to help each other. The perfect people for stylists but she knew they had problems as everyone did including her.

"What are those?" A stylist asked as he pointed to the clothes in the box. What lied in the box was a heavy winter coat with hat, gloves, scarf, thick material pants and snow boots which could only mean one thing; the arena was going to be cold. She just hoped there wouldn't be an incident that everyone is going to die by hyperthermia or so.

"Apparently these clothes are what the arena is going to be," she replied, as she took another box out. There lied the matching gray outfits with black gloves, hats, scarves and snow boots. "It's certainly unique than the regular outfits we have been getting for the forest themed arena."

"Won't the tributes be stiff and unable to move much?" someone piped up and Nova looked up to see a familiar black, cornrow bun with the matching dark skin to go with it-Druella. "I don't like being in heavy gear like this and I'm sure the tributes won't like it either."

"It's pathetic that's for sure," Yule chided in, which Nova rolled her eyes at.

Nova brushed the comments aside and continued to unpack the boxes filled with the tributes wear for the arena. This was going to be an interesting twist for it being a decade of the Hunger Games and hopefully, these games would give the audience satisfaction of the amount of blood and gore there is going to be that should last them until next year.

Nova brushed her bangs aside as she set out to work: organizing the clothes into twenty-four different piles and have the extras in store in case the tributes needed it, or helping the rookie stylists to get started. This was only the beginning that's for sure.

"Anyone have complaints for clothes?" Nova inquired her tone dripping with sarcasm but no one dared to voice their opinions. Good.

 **~And it's a permanent scar, you can't forget who you are, It don't matter where you go, they say we are who we are, When you cooking the raw and you're bad from the start, You as cold in your heart, you as cold as your heart~**

 **Head Gamemaker-Tamlin Kendal**

Tamlin looked at the scar that filled his mind with memories as he looked at them. He spent days without looking at them, but it's a scar that would remain for the rest of his life unless he covered it up with a tattoo. The scar reminded him who he once was.

A nobody.

Someone that came for a poor family barely salvaging food and having a roof over his head but he created a bigger name for himself and the money started rolling in, making him more richer. It wasn't until the Hunger Games were rolling around that he heard rumours of applying for the head game-maker's position for the Hunger Games.

He'd seen countless deaths, but that didn't affect him. It would go on for a while and no one would be able to stop the games at least for a long while. The districts had to know their punishment for their uprising, Idiots. He'd only been young as a boy when he saw his family killed right in front of him as rebels from the Capitol killed them.

No amount of time could take away from the pain, but he ignored it the best he could; he could watch the tributes kill each other anyday. It was more entertaining that way and best way to be pleased at the continuous results. Nine Victors throughout the nine years of the events.

He even made a small twist to the arena; modifying the way, it would work and if his calculations were correct. The Hunger Games would be phenomenal yet, and President Carstairs would be pleased with the result. He didn't want the president to have his head as it was rumoured that the last head game-maker was executed two days after the seventh Hunger Games for giving a failed arena.

Tamlin remembered those games well, and that was the year, the District 7 female ever won. Bloom Heavens of District 7 been sneaky throughout the games, playing her cards right but he knew the president was furious with the result. Winning only at fifteen was a miracle and put a record in the book for the youngest victor of the Hunger Games. An impressive win, if he wanted to add. He hadn't even been a game-maker yet, just someone making money before the head game-maker position opened up.

But now wasn't the time to think about the Hunger Games, he had an appointment with the President.

* * *

 **I apologize for the short length but I actually planning to do the rest of the mentors but I promise that would come next week maybe sooner (four day weekend). I update once a week, with no specific schedule. I have about fifteen chapters left to a story, so I'm planning to be finishing that soon and maybe have a small focus on this because writer's block sucks.**

 **I received only a few submissions. Don't be afraid to make your character different. I enjoy writing diverse characters, sexuality, person of colour, gender, mental illnesses, et cetera. So don't be afraid. If you read some of my characters in SYOTs, I write quite a bit of people of colour, same gender parents, mental illnesses.**

 **Edit: Had to change it to seventh for the sake of a character, and fix grammar mistakes. I won't be putting a deadline on it until I full received at least 1 submission per spot**


	4. Prologue 4: Mentors Part 2

**Prologue 4-Mentors Part 2**

 **Trigger warnings: small talk about suicide and suicidal thoughts in first POV, transphobic in 2nd POV**

* * *

 **~Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time 'til you find. He's no good, girl, No good for you~**

 **Bloom Heavens (18), District 7**

 **Victor of the 7th Hunger Games**

Bloom glared at the person that dared to interrupt her not-so-peaceful night. Sh didn't want anyone to see her weak as she had tears streaming down with her hyperventilating as she dared to even mock him for doing this to her as he threatened to kill her multiple times with her worthless crying as they were kinda poor.

"You okay?" her husband, Alec, inquired. His dark brown eyes lingering on her but she didn't bother to look up. This was normal behaviour for him to do so; yell at her a lot, never returning home until very late at night, can't let her get a job (working for a bakery) and abuse her but than he forgives her quickly. Bloom had been a fool.

Bloom and Alec had been together before she even was reaped for the Hunger Games. She defied the odds of her winning against people older, somewhat more skilled she was and returned back home, becoming the first female and victor of District 7; something she was quite proud of but that was before everything changed. Alec proposed to her as soon as she arrived back home in tears since she became close to her district partner, Clay Morris, in a friend's way. They became best friends and Bloom somewhat became attracted to him but broke off their friendship the night before the games. They allied with each other once the competition dwindled to the final eight before a boy from six killed him. Bloom was devastated once she realized that and killed the boy from six soon afterwards. That was her second kill before she killed the girl from four in the bloodbath from crushing her windpipe, causing the girl to collapse and die soon before she even realized it.

It was a tough competition from the days of being trapped in a woodland scenery for the few weeks that passed. Time just seemed to pass by slowly being entombed in the arena with others that were ready to kill her. She escaped death twice from being too reckless by being at the end of sword from a career, and almost drowning by the fast current of the river before someone pulled her out and left before she gained consciousness (since she couldn't swim) and Bloom didn't find that out until afterwards. She just stayed in a tree, mostly becoming drowsy off and on from the lack of water but she was unconscious until she heard a cannon go off and someone exclaiming that she won. Becoming the first fifteen year old to win.

It wasn't until Alec took her aside once she got home with all the people she never talked to or somewhat seen whenever she hung out with a few friends whenever she had a day off which wasn't often. Bloom been a fool saying yes and she married young and wasn't really out of school yet. Bloom should've seen the warning signs of him and her friends telling her to stay away as he was a player and would break her heart.

"Why would you care?" She spat, anger surging through her. "You're not someone who I'd married. I said 'yes' because I loved you but you turned out to be a puppeteer pulling me on strings. I was madly in love with you but you won't let me get a job as you used all my money from my Victory and sold off my jewelry just to have alcohol or beer. I'm done."

"Bloom, you don't mean-" Alec started before Bloom punched him out of anger and walked out on him. Bloom didn't bother looking back as she made her way to a familiar path, one she knew all too well.

The graveyard.

Bloom often visited the graveyard where she knew where all the lost souls from the Hunger Games went. They weren't long forgotten at least to her. She would remember them all even if she didn't know them personally. Bloom didn't bother look at the withered away flowers that lined the gravestones nor the names of the tributes until she paused at one.

 _Clay Morris, beloved son and a wonderful friend. Died from the 7th Annual Hunger Games,_ was at the gravestone said. Bloom could recall every word he spoke but there was one where Clay admitted to her, on the train, that he was in fact gay and didn't had no one to say as he was hoping to come out to his family. He was only twelve and was planning to come out to his family as his friends already knew since they were both LGBT or at least that was what Clay told her.

"Hello Clay," She whispered touching the cold marble of the gravestone. "It's Bloom again. I doubt you would listen to me when I say that life hasn't been the same since you died. I actually have to admit that I did had a small crush on you but I guess you didn't feel attracted to me since you're gay. Your last wishes when you reminded that if I win, I would tell your parents that you were gay and you were sorry that you couldn't come back alive to the District…" Bloom trailed off before she continued on,

"Your friends, Timothy and now Zoey, as she liked to be called since she came out as being transgender miss you and I guess we became friends, something I wish you were here to see. I'm here now even though it seems that it's been forever since I last talk to you. I married my boyfriend-Alec and I thought we would have a happy ending like the ones in the fairytales but I was wrong.

"Sure, we loved each other for a year but it wasn't until I realized that we became poorer every month as he would use my money to buy drinks for himself and would come home late. He started abusing me too and won't let me out of the house anymore since he doesn't want me to get a job. It was my fault," She finished, not realizing that she'd been crying until she felt something wet trickle down her round cheek. "Sometimes, I feel like I should kill myself but death isn't inevitable but I'm the only mentor District 7 actually has."

* * *

 **~I run away when things are good. And never really understood, The way you laid your eyes on me, In ways that no one ever could. And so it seems I broke your heart, My ignorance has struck again, I failed to see it from the start, And tore you open 'til the end~**

 **Vernon Gethou (26), District 8**

 **Victor of the 2nd Annual Hunger Games**

Vernon huffed as he ran across to the other end of the factory that made peacekeeper outfits which was totally redundant if you asked him but he couldn't complain. At least he wasn't working there anymore ever since he had won his games even though it just seemed totally weird as it was going to be eight years soon. Vernon heard from his girlfriend that they had a new boss and he was quite cruel with those whipped marks across her hands or places where no one could see.

Back in those days when he was working there, they didn't take kindly to him being transgender and would often make remarks about him. He would often get jokes for him being transgender and would often get taken advantage of when he was working there, making sure the peacekeepers outfits were perfect before being shipped out.

Vernon realized that he was a transgender person while he was still under his girl name, "Paige" as he was still in a girl's body before he started cutting his hair short t where it would be considered boyish and saved up to get the sex-change operation which took him years as his job paid poorly but managed to get it before he was reaped when he was eighteen.

His parents didn't react well when he came out to him telling him "he was a mistake" or "he was just confused" but he knew how he felt. Being stuck in a girl's body while he felt more boyish. He went through the games telling everyone that he was a boy instead of a girl and he could remember the late President's voice.

" _I've heard some rumours that you've been telling people that you are in fact transgender and would like to be called Vernon instead of Paige," Carstairs said, crossing her arms as her eyes looked at him._

 _Vernon took a deep breath before he answered her, "Yes… I've always felt like a boy when I was in my childhood but it wasn't until I was thirteen that I felt being more of a boy and started telling people to call me Vernon instead of Paige."_

" _You were thirteen and you thought of yourself as a boy. Weren't you confused?" the president accused._

" _No."_

" _Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you before you go in the arena?"_

" _I want to prove myself that I'm able to chase my dreams that I could be officially a boy instead of being called Paige when people greet me especially the escort and the stylists a lot. I feel more connected being a boy and I wouldn't be faking who I really was inside."_

 _Carstairs went reticent for a few minutes which made Vernon panic as he didn't want to be executed in the arena or before. He valued his life thank you very much and she said in a neutral voice, "Alright even though this is kinda a sign of a rebellion and I don't usually get a transgender tribute, I'll let this slide. This is unusual since I have a few papers requesting to change genders and be a male to a female or vice versa. Since you're the first transgender tribute, I'll change the sex and your name to what you are now on the papers and such, Mr. Gethou, as it's too late now."_

 _Vernon couldn't form any words at what was just said. President Carstairs actually approved of him being transgender that was the first. No one really accepted hm not even his friends who abandoned once he was reaped._

Vernon went on winning the Hunger Games with him losing his foot in the process since the Capitol couldn't do anything to save his foot as it was too far gone and had the lack of blood flow. So he now wore a metal foot courtesy of the Capitol and he didn't had to be shunned for being a one legged, transgender person in the process. His games were similar to the first one which he hazily remembered but he was close on not being ineligible but he would have been safe if he was born a few years earlier.

To him, the only thing that just went on constantly was the finale of where it was him and another person from two, battling and was having the same equal strikes but no one succeeding until something furry and had large canines jumped up and took away his competition making him the winner of the 2nd annual Hunger Games. The president indeed kept her word and changed the documents to show Vernon instead of Paige and it hasn't been constant than the way it used to be but he still sometimes gets called Paige instead of his name.

"You made it on time," his girlfriend, Jessamine, commented as she leaned on the withering away tree with its leaves turning a fiery orange or yellow with hints of summer green still on the leaves. "I thought you'd be late just like last time caught up with a 'family issue' as you called it last time."

"Jess, we need to talk," Vernon started as he took a deep breath almost coughing as smog hit his lungs but he ignored the somewhat burning pain. "I never plan to fall in love with you. Ever since my cousins had died during the Rebellion, I told myself I wouldn't dare to fall in love with anyone else."

"Paige, what are you saying?" Jessamine inquired, slipping into his old name which he hated. But judging from the look on her face, she wasn't sorry that she called him that.

"One, it's Vernon, not Paige," He growled out, "and two, I'm breaking up with you. I can't handle this anymore. This broke every principle I made to myself."

Jessamine went quiet and her face was unreadable before she said in a cold voice, "Fine." her voice cracked as she said that and a small tear rolled down her pale face.

He thought he did what was right to him but then why did he felt so guilty?

* * *

 **~I made a deal to sell my soul, But lately I have dared to hope~**

 **Celaena Mellir (25), District 3**

 **Victor of the 3rd Annual Hunger Games**

Celaena lit her cigarette as she took a glance at her hand. A few good ones but the other cards couldn't help her win the game. Her money and other things she had lying around was on the line and she wouldn't lose her mother's favourite ring before she died in the Dark Days before she went into the Hunger Games. Becoming the first female to ever win the games and Celaena would bring back another victor home soon, hopefully; but in the meantime, she had a poker game to do.

"Check, bet or flush?" her buddy, Ken Windals, inquired as he scooted his chips over which she assumed, he was going to go with a bet; a risky move when he didn't had much money, food or anything important to get rid of.

"Bet," Celaena huffed and released a trail of smoke which made a few others cough but she didn't care. She pushed most of her chips forward and watched as Irwin and Felicia made amuse expressions as Irwin made his move.

"I flush," Felicia admitted, dropping her cards which made Celaena quirk an eyebrow at the card. It was good which the others soon made the same. It was only Irwin that actually won with his hand. He was most likely bluffing by putting down the highest cards and the deck actually made him.

Celaena bit her lip as she moved the cigarette away from her mouth and extinguishes the small flame with her finger which only hurt just a little bit but barely enough that she was able to fill it. Celaena was lucky that she had some filling in her hand but nothing no one could do for her to feel anything as her entire left arm went limp.

"So, pay up," Irwin commented, holding out his tan hand to which Celaena warily passed over the payment: fifty dollars, her mother's ring, a watch, and a bucket of mixed berries that included blackberries, blueberries, strawberries and raspberries. "Thank you."

Celaena didn't respond to it and watched as Irwin disappeared from her view, leaving only an empty house with litters of trash, abandon food and drinks littered on the ground like no one cared; it wasn't like Celaena cared either. Celaena though back to the time where it just changed, where she didn't even think twice of having a soul.

 _Long ago, Celaena actually cared about certain things but it didn't matter. She was only fourteen when everything just falls apart, leaving her alone. She lost her home at the tender age of fourteen, barely even a month before her mother died. Her father's company been bombed and he paid the price soon after of being for selling "illegal" things to aide the rebels or at least that's what the tipper claimed. She remembered her father's shockness as her family had been on the neutral side, kinda reeling on the rebel's side but not showing it for thinking they would be safe but it turned out it wasn't._

 _Celaena thought her family would've been safe from the deaths, piles of bodies littered the streets with no one to bury the dead, in fear that they would be dead; so the dead bodies stayed on streets with revolting stenches where Celaena barely could breathe or move from her hiding spot in between a few trash cans. Bombs and countless amounts of peacekeepers stormed the streets, killing anyone who had a suspicious background or were caught doing something illegal. Her father was one of the first victims but during that time, they were avoxed and brought to the Capitol for treason. That was the last time she ever saw him, being dragged on the streets with blood dripping down his head, face and his split lip; he looked terrible but he had a small smile as he looked a her one more time and whispered his last words to her, "Be safe, my little ruby, I love you."_

 _Little Ruby, a moniker that stuck to her while she was growing up. It was nice that he actually remembered that name, but she knew what it really meant. It was a somewhat darker tale but if the peacekeepers found out, they would execute both of them. Ruby Galathynius, was the first person to rise up to the Capitol and wanted the United States back, where leaders were chosen into the white house by the citizens before the dreadful war even begun. She was in the history books but it was still an enigma to this day; rumours rose up and people began to whisper about how Ruby Galathynius actually knew about the information, some like "family secrets" or "she was secretly a time traveler", which was one of the most existing rumours there still was. Celaena was almost reminded of her because she looked identical to her with the almond, black eyes, red hair that reached to her mid shoulders, but while Ruby kept hers in her signature bun, Celaena kept hers down. They even had the same albino skin which made people wonder if they were actually related or perhaps Ruby "faked" her death and became Celaena Mellir but there was a wide age gap between the. Celaena was only fourteen at the time while Ruby was in her late forties with countless scars on her face whereas Celaena didn't have any._

 _It wasn't until two weeks had passed after her father's avoxing, where there was a bombing in the centre of the District, murdering countless of children, adolescents, adults, and even seniors mutilating their bodies where it wasn't even recognizable. Somehow, Celaena was able to recognize her mother's face with her chestnut curls and the ring that only had a single scratch but otherwise fine in the wreck, a ring she had before she lost in the game and her father's watch. Everyone she knew perished in the Dark Days, where she thought she would die from starvation or being close to bombings but she was lucky._

 _It wasn't until she was fifteen, where the announcement that the rebellion was finally over, District 13 was obliterated in the process, but as an act of treason for the Districts they would be forced to send one male and female into what the Capitol called the events, "The Hunger Games" where only one shall survive against twenty-three others. Three years Celaena was lucky not to be chosen until it was when she was barely even eighteen where she was reaped into the third annual Hunger Games._

 _Celaena didn't socialize with anyone during her time at the Capitol, mostly trying to stay alive and not get used to the confront that the Capitol brought. Yes, she literally enjoyed the spa treatments that the Capitol had to offer and it brought her confront before trudging on in the arena where the muddy water and the endless amount of pine trees didn't bring anything. There was tons of foliage and rocks for her confront along with escaping the tributes who were starving for a tribute to kill but she managed to get back home alive where her home been but she didn't fit in there anymore. The district had taken more of a stereotypical response that you had to be smart in order to fit in, but Celaena only had a lower than average intelligence as she hadn't been to school since she been nine-years-old before the rebellion broken out to which Celaena stopped attending school when she was nine. Her Victory Tour, however, received mix responses as some were happy but many were angry that she won and not their tributes. She was the first female to win and many people were happy for that. Her district gave her a cold shoulder when she went back home and still hasn't changed much to this day._

Six Hunger Games went and gone since she went in, the district hadn't produced a Victor despite her doing her best and with the District more approach with you have to be intelligent in order to win, which made Celaena angry. Celaena only produced 'bloodbaths' as the people called them as they died at the cornucopia dying by someone older or suicidal. This year she was determined to bring home someone else. Maybe she can get her watch and ring back in the process.

* * *

 **~At first I was afraid, I was petrified, Kept thinking I could never live, Without you by my side, But then I spent so many nights, Thinking how you did me wrong, And I grew strong~**

 **Gabriel Welsey (24), District 2**

 **Victor of the 4th Hunger Games**

Gabriel sobbed as he looked at the body of his wife. Poisoned was what the autopsy said, the doctors proclaiming her dead soon afterwards. He'd became more depressed and was close to be suicidal but he hadn't attempted to kill himself. No, he wouldn't give up like that. For god's sake, he was a citizen of District 2 and one of the two victors of the Hunger Games. He couldn't die, no, he wouldn't sink that low.

Not with everyone counting on him. Ever since he had published the second book out of his series, _Snow is Red,_ everyone seemed to fawn over him while he strolled on the sidewalk in the Victor's Village where only him and Sam as she liked to be called, resided in. He wasn't worried about bringing home a victor, though. Sam could do it all by herself while he signed autographs and write the the draft for his next book.

But the series was recommended by his lovely, now dead, wife after someone poisoned her or she did it but she never was the suicidal person nor was she depressed. Lila was just always chipper and would always make everyone feel better, it was the reason why he married her or because she was lovely. Her curly black hair always in a braid with kind blue eyes and a smile always on her face. She was the definition of perfect or at least to him but even her, she had a dark past but Gabriel didn't.

 _During the Dark Days, Gabriel never felt any loss nor sympathy to others as they chose to rebel against the Capitol. District 2 hadn't suffered much better as everyone was usually pro-Capitol and would kill anyone who would dare even voice or protested in the square but that was what the district called "the massacre" as only about thirty people in total chose to protest in the lower part of the Capitol while he was loading up his gun preparing to shoot them. Back then, citizens carried guns everywhere since the district had handed them out willingly with strict instructions to shoot anyone who was part in the rebellion which would explain why there was no massive drop of population in District 2 before than._

 _Gabriel shot about a dozen people in total, mostly men that dared to threaten the Capitol but he didn't suffer any mental damage nor did he suffered from any nightmares; it was just peaceful which was how he liked it. He embraced the rewards the Capitol handed out for them, more money which later resulted in building a couple of academies for the District, for the citizens who wanted to train for the Hunger Games, where every district had to send in two tributes, one male and female, to compete in the yearly games. Gabriel had been quite excited to hear the news as District 2 could actually prove that they were better than everyone else._

 _Gabriel volunteered for the 4th Hunger Games as he was excited and he knew he could win against all the others as he had killing experiences since his parents allowed him to kill people when he was fourteen which oddly enough, didn't affect him one bit. District 2 tributes usually never volunteer unless they had to be crazy or suicidal in the first three games, but he volunteered for the glory and wanting to prove himself for being someone better than everyone else._

 _He, of course, made a lot of enemies mostly from the old rebels that the Capitol hadn't killed as he threatened to kill them once they step into the arena. It was their fault for rebelling and they wouldn't have to be sent here for their death if they acted quite submissive towards the Capitol and not cause a riot. Five-sixth of the tributes were made enemies with a few of the tributes agreeing that his points were accurate but they were mostly from District 1, his district partner, and District 4 which made an alliance together and swore to become each others allies every year._

 _During his time in the Games, Gabriel had produced the highest count of kills than everyone else which was only about one-fourth dead from him by killing them mostly during the bloodbath or with a few lucky hunts he made along with the others. With his allies, they mostly made the kills with a few dying from natural causes along the way but him and his allies made a good pack. It wasn't until the final eight until they broke off the alliance, with separating was kinda the dumbest thing; there was still tributes in the arena who were angry and had a small killing spree once the alliance broke apart killing both members from district 1 and his district partner but they died soon by Clover, the district 4 female in that year._

 _Gabriel and the district 10 male were battling to win, for one of them to die, the other win. It was an exhausting fight as it went on for about an hour before the district 10 male lost his strength and lose his defense which Gabriel quickly killed him with his sword. He watched as his feet were soon covered in blood, watching as the boy die from blood loss, and see him lose conscious before boarding the aircraft._

 _Right after he won, Gabriel even helped produce some Victors for District 4 for a few years, with a few unsuccessful attempts, as Jem, him, and the escort of District 4 worked together to produce at least two victors, but it wasn't until next year until District 4 made its first victor, Emma Benoit, and the next year after that, it was Dock Johnson, or whatever his last name was. Now, the trio were just acquaintances but gained two new members, Emma and Dock._

"I'm sorry for your loss, she was truly a marvelous girlfriend," a strange man said as he placed his scarred hand on his shoulder. Gabriel looked up to see countless of scars littered his face with one of his eyes being black and didn't look like he had an eye in his eye socket.

"Wife," he corrected, his voice still sounding like he been crying.

"Didn't you know, she and I were boyfriend and girlfriend," he said which made Gabriel gasp. Lila was lucky she died or he would have killed her. Secrets from the grave arise and could possibly be one of the reasons why she died from poison.

Gabriel clenched his fists tightly as he closed his eyes shut really tight was he tried to compose himself but he just felt angry, bitter and betrayed. His wife was cheating on him for some scarred face dude. That was what he got, for marrying young. When she gone out late, she said she was going to get a cinnamon roll with an expresso for them to split, but all this time, his wife cheated on him.

Damnit.

* * *

 **I actually thought the arena would be easy to figure it out as why would you need warm clothes.** **We have one more prologue to do, and that would be the escorts but I don't think I'll be putting that until for a few weeks so I could get submissions. I have received only 8 submissions so far. Usually, it would be the first district but sometimes I would do the second option as it would fit more better so don't feel bad if the tribute either hasn't been accepted (which everyone could be) or I choose the second option. Submit tributes, don't care how many you submit, and leave a review.**

 **What did you think about the 2nd half of the Mentors?**


	5. Interlude 1

**Interlude 1**

~But I got smarter, I got hotter in the nick of time, honey, I rose up from the dead~

 _Two blonde ponytails connected to an adolescent child with tears flourishing in her round, piercing blue eyes who was currently running away. She occupied the emerald-green hallways of her childhood home, hoping to recognize at least something to assuage her distress. The adolescent soon reached her bedroom with mountains of books greeting her. Something familiar, something that was meaningless to others, but her._

 _The adolescent girl was done with this drama. Nothing was ever simple in her life, and today would be no group of friends that she was in, as they had a few things in common with being LGBT or being a writer, but it just all blew apart; leaving her crying and wishing that she never had been born. It wasn't as if she could truly apologize for anything anymore. Conceivably, it was her fault for not being into the latest fashion, shopping for clothes nor collecting the latest fashion. To her, she was more interested into the old-fashion books, mostly comics or long chapter books._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm not adept. I'm sorry, I'm too foolish. I'm apologetic, I'm someone who's clingy. I'm sorry I have a quick temper. I'm sorry…" Charlotte's voice cracked as she stated those that was true. It wasn't like her family was poor like the outer districts, she had plenty of money. Additionally, she never really asked for the money. Charlotte couldn't conduct herself to become one of the spoiled Capitolites with their flamboyant nature, using everything for granted, but she was opposed. "I'M NOT APOLOGETIC FOR THIS!" her voice raised into a higher octave, which she wanted to wince at the sound, but refrained herself from wanting to._

 _Sorry was such a redundant word for fools who brought in mistakes. To Charlotte, she didn't want to become those babbling idiots who apologized for things that weren't their fault. Charlotte wanted to remain who she accurately was. Conceivably, she would be an outcast for the rest of her life with her glasses or her plain appearance._

Charlotte shot up right, her blue eyes widen in was typically for her to dream of this. The incident. It would be about ten years give or take in a few days, ever since she declared that she would no longer be friends with was severe at first, for them to entitle her, "hectoring" and "spoiled" during their malicious fight that led them to shattering off the friendship. Charlotte stopped trying to be someone to fit in when she was eighteen or has friends. Everyone deserted her including her parents. With her mother dead a week prior and her father when she was little; she stopped having empathy for people. Who wanted someone to be loyal, empathic, and kind forever? No one. Charlotte modified herself becoming a bitch; her mother confronting her when she remembered she had a daughter, but it wasn't often.

"Madame President, are you up?" A feminine voice interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"Of course, you could come in!" She shouted as Charlotte sat up in her bed. She scanned downwards and spotted a book with pages that looked practically untouched right by her least the book didn't suffer from any damage, she thought to herself. Her assistant, Maia, stepped in. Her usual curly hair was straightened, her dark skinned seemed to be radiant, oil. Charlotte met the gaze of the mournful eyes of Maia and gazed at her until she finally said something.

"Madame President, I apologize for waking you up this early but there's a matter to attend," Maia spoke, her voice sounding neutral.

"What is it?" Charlotte snapped.

"There's a limited audience wanting to talk to you."

"Who are they?" Charlotte snapped. She rose out of bed, grabbing a pair of trousers and a white blouse and changed, not caring if Maia saw or not. Charlotte changed and listened to what Maia was trying to discuss.

"Um, I think they said Melene Hara, Marlene Mabel, Drew Tesken and Diantae Li," Maia responded which Charlotte was barely able to refrain herself from fainting. Absolutely not, this cannot be. Her ex-friends, requesting an audience. Conceivably they would beg for forgiveness or not. She knew what they were like and possibly hadn't changed since she last saw them. There was only a slim possibility of them actually being different.

"Alright." She pulled on her boots and walked off to gather the limited audience that requested to consult her.

Charlotte found her way and gazed at the young adults and man in the hadn't altered a great deal throughout the years. Drew had his mousey hair cut short that only reached to his ears, with his dark orbs gazing at a portrait, she couldn't be precise. What was different was the body he was in and he didn't wear glasses. Last time, she saw him was in Drew was in a girl's body and still wore eyeglasses. Marlene still sported her mahogany, low-ponytail and wore her black-framed glasses still against her olive skin. Diantae, nevertheless, had her plump look with nothing different with her black hair and eyeglasses. Melene was the one who had a drastic difference compared to when Charlotte last encountered her. She trimmed her hair short compared to her waist-length and have blue streaks in it. She remained to have her chocolate eyes.

"What makes you think you could request an audience with the President just like this?" she voiced which made them jump and turned around. She rolled her eyes as she recognized the startled looks on her face. "I could have been in a meeting or something."

"Charlotte-" Drew started before a stern look from the her cut him off.

"It's President Carstairs now," Charlotte hissed, "besides no one calls me Charlotte unless I authorize them to… Are you here to gape and stare at my success? If you thought you left me broken and would kill myself a few weeks later, you're incorrect."

"You don't have to be rude," Marlene commanded her.

"Oh puh-lease. You maybe, the peace-settler and a therapist now. Sadly, I don't really care what neither of you have to say," Charlotte snarked back. "It might have been almost ten years since we last talk but you can't honestly, expect me to greet you all in a friendly manner."

"I thought you'd forget about that," Diantae piqued up. Charlotte barely cast a glance at her, as she continued to glare at her ex-friends. The same people who dared to send her a holo-message saying that she was a bitch, rude and cried that day, on her way home from school at the hurt message. Maybe it was her fault, for being too sensitive to hurtful words who these people were supposed to be her friends, nevertheless. "Since you ignored us while we were out shopping, weeks ago before the President passed away."

"I saw all your happy expressions and left since I doubt you would even care," Charlotte responded back in a bored tone. "Anyways, I have to go."

Charlotte turned away, motioning a dark skinned, pale hair avox to transport them away. She didn't want to deal with them again. They already brought her enough drama and she didn't want to deal with that again. They abandoned her and were ecstatic together. Besides her ex-friends didn't need her. They already were prosperous enough.

* * *

 **We'll get to see some more interactions of this as I actually decided to do this as a side-plot instead. I just added what I went through this week. It was damn frustrating too, to have your friends have a fight and yet could never forgive you for the mistakes. Honestly, if you want to hear it in full detail, just pm me about it. I'll be more than happy to. I'm a huge fan of Cassandra Clare so I'm actually referencing them with the names. Um, there's one more prologue still, I just haven't even wrote it as well. Submit tributes if you haven't. I'll reveal the tributes next prologue in a few weeks.**


	6. Prologue 5: Escorts

**Prologue 5: The Escorts**

 **Trigger Warnings: Some details in cutting, suicide attempt, eating disorder (Bulimia and Anorexia)**

* * *

 **~She took him faster than you could say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from~**

 **Karou Samptons (30), District 1 Escort**

Karou Samptons glanced at the white skyscrapers in the window. She could hear the buzz of excitement that the Hunger Games were near and she could hardly hold her excitement that it was finally arriving once again. It would have been ten years since the Dark Days ended and she would rather not think about.

"Karou, have you thought about what outfit you're choosing for the reapings?" Her sister, Clarissa asked with excitement lacing her tone which Karou smiled at her sister's enthusiasm. Her usual bubblegum pink hair was dyed into a dark blue that almost looked like a blueberry. Her dark skin was coated with blue markings all over her arms, legs and stomach from what what she could see.

Karou frowned as she thought back to the time where she went shopping to gather more clothes that everyone would fawn about. Sadly, she couldn't remember if she even thought about the dress much less buy one. It must have slipped her mind and with the engagement party about her friend's marriage could conceivably be the reason, but Karou could be wrong. She was always wrong with a low IQ but it didn't matter if she had a low IQ or not; she was from the amazing Capitol with all its high-tech technology that continued to amaze her. She replied in a charming manner, "I think I must've forgotten about the reapings, dear sister… Perhaps you want to help me in finding an outfit that would exceed the expectations of the district?"

"Which district are you going to?" asked Clarissa, her silver eyes shining with excitement of the word dress and possibly shopping. Clarissa loved shopping, but Karou didn't find it to be the centre of her entire world; she just simply enjoyed getting new stuff.

"One."

"Come on, sis… We must find you a perfect outfit that is much better than district one's outfits," cried Clarissa. Karou trailed behind her precious sister and couldn't contain the grin that managed to find its way on her pale features. Karou wasn't inevitably the one that would have been close to her sister, but it wasn't until after the rebellion where her ties with her family broke. She was obviously a loyalist and supported the Capitol no matter what.

"How many years has it been since you signed up to be an escort, Karou? I keep forgetting and besides… Ooh, a shiny transparent blue dress that would match greatly with your eyes. Also, it would be excellent for Maeve's bachelorette party taking place right after the Hunger Games started if I recall correctly," Clarissa squeaked in a high pitch voice. Karou didn't listen to what she said right after when she stated when she signed up to be an escort. _It would have been two or three years_ , she thought to herself. Karou could remember when she obtained the letter informing her that she would be an escort to District one after the last one died so severely in a freak accident.

Suddenly, Karou gasped as her eyes landed on a familiar person. Her hand reactively gone to her neck to find the absent chain necklace with the silver heart attached to it. A necklace she wore for a few years before Claudio called off their engagement as she was an insufferable dame that couldn't stop trusting others. Oh how much she had been a fool then, thinking that Claudio had been her endgame but he wasn't. A stupid fool indeed. Karou managed to get her revenge on him in which she still giggled about. _Karou was about twenty-four at the time in which she came home from collecting a bouquet of lavenders and purple peonies for Claudio. Claudio still had his beard that was hopelessly romantic for her and she simply had a thing for a mousy beard that wasn't too long. His hair was platinum blonde that looked practically silver in the sunlight with matching skin that didn't had the Capitol's offerings of different skin colours that ranged from vibrant to dark. His ice-blue eyes always seemed to be the centre of the world and she found herself wishing that he would simply marry her. Everything just seemed so perfect until it headed into ruins. Karou walked into her dark penthouse with all the lights turned off and the flat screen turned off also. Of course it would be, her modeling gig had taken forever and it was already past midnight by the time she walked into her penthouse with the smell of raspberries and chocolate filling the air. It simply made her mouth water at the sweet smell._

 _She tossed her purse on the white couch right next to the door and walked sleepily towards her room to finally call it a day. Her eyes was already strained enough as it was and she was too tired of actually getting her glasses all the way across the room. She kicked off her black flats that she was grateful she brought earlier instead of being in killing high-heels that she had like ten pairs in her walk-in closet._

 _She head quiet, hurried whispering coming from her bedroom in which she was curious as that usually isn't good. From what she heard at Ferro's was that always be curious when you heard some weird sound coming from a bedroom. Never in a million years where Karou imagined that it would happen to her. She didn't believe in paranormal activity, and she needed proof to jump to conclusions. Everything just seemed weird already._

" _Claudio, honey, is that you?" inquired Karou in a serious tone. Her silver eyes blinking rapidly as she swiped her hand to get the lights on. What she was, made her one grab a knife kill both of them, two wish she killed herself or three, Someone resurrected them once she killed them in a slow painful death and than kill them again. A strange girl with purple hair with red streaks in it with faded blue skin sat in the bed with her large onyx eyes staring wide, as she covered herself up hastily to cover her half-naked body._

" _Kar, it's not what it looks like-" started Claudio before Karou interrupted his explanation._

" _Save it. You have two seconds to get out of my face and have one day to remove your stuff out of my apartment before I throw it down the shoot." That was her last words before he left her alone. She felt ecstatic almost. She couldn't believe she fell in love with him._

"Shit," muttered Karou as she stared at the familiar pale features of Claudio, someone she had not seen for a few years as she was too busy with her modeling career to actually care. Her days now varied from noon to nine at night maybe midnight for the shows so she really had no time to actually explore the Capitol even though she wasn't the one that liked being outside underneath the hot rays of the sun, the massive crowds that often littered the streets all wearing flamboyant clothes that made them unrealistic; she shouldn't be talking as she did change her eye colour to dark brown to silver and dark, hispanic afro hair into an unnatural red colour that looked like a fire on her head and was left with a few curls in her hair. "Of all the things he has to be here. Having a bad reputation among the Capitol women didn't mortify him enough to actually show his face at the mall."

"Ignore him or I could turn off the lights and dress him up as a rebel so he could be avoxed for being a traitor to the Capitol?" suggested Clarissa her tone taking a protective tone. Sometimes, Karou envied of how protective Clarissa could be to her friends and family while Karou would just be in the back, not wanting to save a bullet for either of them.

"Shut it Clare," hissed Karou. Karou didn't want to see her to get hurt, as she was her last family member. The rest of the family died during the rebellion when the days never brought the bright, warm sun in which it was just filled with miserable, hopeless, murky water of endless grey clouds. Their family died during one of the bombings at the shopping mall near the boundary of the Capitol where a bomb was placed inside the building and exploded leaving countless people dying in the smoke and the explosion. "You don't want to be avoxed do you?"

"Well no, but at least it makes you happy so you don't have those panic attacks whenever you see a picture of him."

"Very funny," said Karou dryly. She took off one of her black high heels with the heel pointed in the front and aimed hitting Claudio when he approached slowly. It hit him straight onto the bottom of his right eyelid, so he cried out in pain when the heel struck him. She felt a giggle coming out of throat and let it escape drawing more of a scene. _Whatever…_ It wasn't like she cared or anything, escorting and modeling was more important and besides at least she was able to sleep peacefully hopefully during the nights.

* * *

 **~I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone~**

 **Theodore Avis (25), District 2 Escort**

Theodore propelled himself towards the edge of the pool where Magnus was waiting, holding up a timer in his dark hand. HIs dark lips was parted with a smile on his face as Theodore swam towards the other end of the pool.

He soon reached the white wall. Carefully removing his soaked, black goggles away from his face he saw Magnus holding hands with his boyfriend-Chase. Chase probably just shown up with his groomed appearance of his short, blonde hair slicked back with two black earrings with a single red rose on each ear. Chase was from the upper district of the Capitol where all the actors/actresses lived including the President, herself.

"Chase what a big surprise. Usually you hate going to the gym with us," said Theodore in a composed voice. He brushed away a piece of his mousey lock of hair to get out of his face. For as long as he knew Chase (which wasn't long seeing of how he knew two months ago), he usually liked going to the cinema to watch the latest film or attend a party that was filled with countless people, of which it would probably give Theodore an anxiety attack. Theodore was unable to talk to people, being afraid that he was wrong, and mortified if anyone found about what he was dealing with. He just didn't want to be judged, and being an escort was almost a nightmare. It somehow soothed him that it would only last for a few weeks where he would only interact with only a few people at a time and not like a dozen. "What made you want to come?"

Chase grinned for a few seconds before leaning in to peck Magnus on the cheek. It was strange of how Chase accepted his sexuality so smoothly and wasn't the one that would hide it underneath layers and layers. Not freaking out if anyone found out his sexuality. Sometimes, Theodore felt ashamed of himself as he was probably the oddball in the relationship with him being bisexual, and all with Magnus, gay as hell so was Chase. Don't forget the one-sided love that Theodore had with Magnus in which it just made him hard. "What I can't surprise my boyfriend?" asked Chase with an amused glint in his violet eyes.

"Very funny," deadpanned Magnus. "Was there a date I completely forgot about? Or did Admit One is now in cinemas that I wasn't aware of." His voice went to a higher octave instead of his low, shy voice.

"I got a surprise for you."

Magnus grinned almost in a cheshire cat kind of way and seemed to put a jump into his steps as he followed the pristine Chase out of the gym, leaving a soaking, chilled Theodore in their wake. A small lump almost like a boulder dropped into his stomach leaving him with an uneasy feeling. It wasn't like Theodore minded that Chase stole Magnus for a few hours every couple of days, usually to go to the cinemas or play laser tag or at least, he assumed that was the case. He couldn't but feel like he was just abandoned and he didn't have a friend anymore. Hundreds of thoughts raced through his head. _What if Magnus would simply not remember him in two days, week, months? What if they stopped talking to each other tomorrow? What if Magnus moved out and simply moved onto his life? Certainly, he didn't need almost a clinging friend that held onto their friendship with a tight first, afraid that if he let go everything would be different._ Usually when Magnus brought home a new boyfriend, they were just almost the boring ones that didn't bring any joy to his life. Now, he often spent his nights panicking if whether or not Theodore should express his feelings to him, but everything could be worse.

Blood started rushing to his head so quickly, the world had started to spin every time he cocked his head to the side to hopefully see the plain white walls that was filled with very few achievements of the amazing Capitol's swim team achieved throughout the years, but that was before the districts even started to rebel against the Capitol. It used to soothe him of that was what he was doing. Only fighting to be on the swimming team that disintegrated quickly soon after the Dark Days. Fragments remained, but no one participated in the practically abandoned swimming pool. Now, it just seemed like he couldn't do heart was beating so quickly that he was sure everyone would hear from a mile away. The water practically drowned him as it lapped over him repeatedly as he just stood there. _I could do it…_

 _I can't…_

 _Everything just seems so impossible especially breathing. It felt like he wasn't getting enough air in them to breathe properly. The world just seem to whirl around him almost like a hurricane and he was trapped outside with nowhere to go. The winds almost seem to pick him up and throw him onto the ground, possibly breaking every bone in his body and ding instantly. Right now death just seem merciful._

Theodore clenched his eyes shut, almost forcing himself to stop breathing for all eternity until his lungs screamed to contract. He did this until he felt his heartbeat settle down into the rhythm of the composed beat and his lungs weren't bringing in so much air into his body as if it needed it. Theodore couldn't remember the last time he had an anxiety attack and it usually didn't help if he was alone in the swimming pool, with no one to help with him. It was like Theodore was just going to be alone all his life, if he had to admit. He still couldn't get those thoughts that Magnus was abandoning him for his boyfriend.

Right down it almost felt like he should go talk to a therapist, but that idea made his heart rate pick up just a tad bit. Talking wasn't one of his strengths as it always seemed like every time he spoke, it seemed that either no one was going to listen to him or what he says is wrong. He just didn't want anyone to judge him on his weak social skills. He could only manage talking to either one or two people at a time, but a different topic that didn't linger on him for too long. _A worse nightmare…_

It almost made Theodore regret signing up to be an escort for hoping that it could make his social skills improve instead of freaking out that he would mess something up, or he was unable to say something properly that people would judge. Now that he thought it about it, he'd been a fool almost thinking that it would help. _Stupid._ Right now he just wanted to lay in his cozy bed and sip a mug of hot chocolate with plenty of marshmallows on top and not get up for all eternity. It just seemed like his best bet of not moving for all eternity.

 _Gosh, why did he do this to himself?_ He was going to mess something up, maybe his outfit (in which he hasn't found one yet as if he could wear just a loose, maroon long sleeve top and black sweatpants) or his speech that he hadn't even rehearse not once. I seemed like everything was doomed to be messed up on.

* * *

 **~Empty thoughts start to crowd my mind**

 **Am I only living to survive**

 **Shake it off but I've lost the drive**

 **Just let me be, Just let me be~**

 **Reyna** **Candon (23), District 3 Escort**

Reyna stared at the black ceiling with stars plastered across the ceiling; it seemed like a good idea at the time before the darkness creeped into her like some childhood monster that would just be with her every single second every day. At night, it was worse as the grime monster whispered chilling things to her, " _No one likes you." or "You should kill yourself to make everyone happy including yourself."_ It made her even worse than what she already was feeling.

Reyna just felt constantly tired, and never having an appetite which would explain her skinny, petite figure. Her clothes hung loose on her and she never cared what kind of outfit she wore as what was the point; she wasn't pretty nor was popular enough, to have people care about her. Everyone simply abandoned her, mostly for not believing that she just felt like utterly crap, unable to swim up to the surface.

Some days, it felt like she was fine and she wasn't suffering from depression while most times, she just wished she no longer existed. It felt like she was a teenager again with hormones constantly going crazy every second. Like it was all in her head and that it would simply go away, if Reyna went outside more to smell the fresh air as if it that done her good. As if it was her fault that she suffered from depression, and it would simply go away with a magical swish from a wand.

 _My fault._

 _My fault._

 _My fault for having depression. My fault for being born. My fault for everything._

Everything just seemed like it was Reyna's fault. Holding up her tan right forearm where countless scars- some that we were fresh and some that seemed to be a few years old against the light coming from the window. She felt the urge to grab one of her razors in her nightstand to see the crimson blood cover her arm almost in a masterpiece of a way. This was just another battle she had lost, and Reyna didn't want to cover up those scars no matter how hideous they might seem on her wrists. She couldn't remember the last time she felt the sharp pain whenever the razor broke open her skin with blood spilling everywhere.

Reyna was only surprised about one thing: she hadn't killed herself in over two months. She knew that didn't make her stronger as her friends before they abandoned her, walked in right before she lost consciousness with her wrists slashed with blood dripping onto the floor. Apparently, they didn't want her to die just yet. It wouldn't better, all she was-was someone everyone left alone forever. She was doomed to be alone forever. Course, who would want a freak like her?

Reyna slowly got up from her comfy bed that had very few pillows on it, almost wincing as her muscles popped relieving her of the stiffness that it brought her. Didn't matter, it wasn't like she cared. Her blue eyes stared down at the white plush floor where blood still lingered almost bringing her into a faint memory of how much she thought people would care for her. Apparently, they only cared enough when something bad happened to her in which they treated her like a porcelain doll that would break if enough force was brought to it.

She already knew the day was going to suck anyways. Everyday it sucked becasue no one simply cared enough to actually get her out of her isolation of an apartment since she was half-lazy to even find herself a job in the lower-class of the Capitol where most of the people worked either as a seamstress or whatever job what they wanted. Jobs was boring and besides, she would most likely fail to even get one and would just act like a robot that only functioned with instructions. Even her books that used to bring her joy just simply was there for its own existence. No more imagining herself that one day she would be a princess carried off into the sunset with her prine. Those were the days before water filled in her head, drowning her in the process, leaving only a shell of a person whom she once known.

Trudging into the bathroom where countless pill bottles laid on the counter-half of them was to deal with her depression in the early days where she had assistance. The other half, however, was to deal with her insomnia where voices constantly whispered inside of her head. Looking into the dirty mirror that held handprints were noticeable and smudges of makeup lingered in the corners of the mirror. She didn't care if the mirror was dirty was it wasn't like she was expecting any company over whatsoever. Greasy teal hair hung loosely onto her tan, dead look. Dark circles lingered underneath her dark eyes and her dark lips were chapped and dried. It made her seem like she was a skeleton.

No wonder she truly despised looking at the mirror. It made her even more ugly than before, and made her feel even worse about herself. No amount of makeup could erase everything she hated about herself. She would most likely would feel more outcasted in the Capitol, where she didn't care of the the high-tech of what the Capitol provided. It was just all fake, and erased everyone's identity into something different.

Reyna, honestly, couldn't believe what made her want to sign up to be an escort for the Hunger Games. Someone to finally be worth someone? So that she could feel comfortable in her own skin? To interact with people that she knew wouldn't judge her? What kind of escort cutted herself? Those were all plausible reasons that she wished she had, but she didn't know what made her do it. It seemed like a nightmare.

But there was one thing that Reyna knew she had to be, even though she felt worthless and depressed; she knew that she had to be the best escort there was even if it meant, concealing her depression and scars.

* * *

 **~All the shine of a thousand spotlights**

 **All the stars we steal from the night sky**

 **Will never be enough, never be enough~**

 **Hades Jordan (35), District 4 Escort**

Hades grinned as the beat went on, steady and even. It seemed that everything worked out for the best and that if this goes well, his band would be able to have a record deal. Irwin glanced at him briefly with happiness shining bright in his bronze eyes, his fingers stringing the red guitar slowly. He couldn't believe of how far they had truly came.

Coming from all different backgrounds seemed unique, and none of them had a musical background before. Hades been interested in music all his life, but never seemed interested in playing a musical instrument as his parents forbid him to during the time he was growing up as they suffered from migraines a lot so there was nothing Hades could do about that. He loved hearing the drumsticks beating against the drums, the strings of the guitars making different sounds. Sometimes a woodwind player, but that was just rare. Bands that people created in the Capitol, had little to no woodwind instruments so it almost made him dismayed sometimes as it was a cool thing to add in.

The song slowly came to an end with Dorian, the drummer, hit the last note of the song. The audience went mad in which Hades felt good about it. It felt to perfect almost besides skipping an 'a' flat on his flute, mistaking it for an 'a'. It almost seemed perfect, but nothing was perfect despite him not practicing last night.

"Oncore!" yelled someone from the crowd in which none of the band mates were unable to hide their grins from escaping. It just felt so good to be on a stage with a few people screaming about awesome it was and he had to agree. They were perfect, and probably didn't need much practice.

Hades exclaimed something in a chipper voice, "Thank you everyone. We'll see you next time!" The usual words, but Hades knew that it wasn't enough to get a record deal. Playing on the outskirts of the Capitol, favouring the poor instead of being in the midst of the shopping centres and crowds filled with the flamboyant kind of people.

"We did it…" said Irwin. "Again. Again and again."

"And not enough to get a record deal," added Jasmyne in a dismayed kind of voice. She was the only female in the band, playing on a trumpet. As a result, she had chapped lips as she never used chapstick to moisten them or so she said. Hades didn't know what to think, but it was true. He heard that many trumpet players received chap lips as a result in playing too often. "It's never enough, and frankly, I'm getting tired of these bitchy choices of locations instead of being where the popular spots… It's not like we're getting noticed, Hades." Her sweet, melodic voice held venom in it.

"Okay, fine. We'll do it tomorrow," stated Hades without any emotions in his voice. He was just afraid that people would think it wasn't good enough. This was his passion besides shopping. Shopping was always fun. Jasmyne's dark features twisted into a smile that seemed force, but Hades was all to used to fake smiles to even identify if it was forced or not.

"Good," said Jasmyne. Her dark skin briefly brushing next to pale white skin before she walked away with her dark blue boots that had heels attached to them, gently clicking onto the gray sidewalk. Dorian, Irwin and Hades made eye contact. Two pairs of identical emerald green eyes stared each other with the only one person had silver eyes and that was Hades, himself.

It almost seemed like it just wasn't enough for anyone to get attention. They simply existed, being in a house for hours at a time practicing for almost nothing. It just seemed odd knowing that, they simply existed for entertainment purposes only. Only some oddballs playing some music varying genres, depending on what they believed on.

Despite him being a musician, he also was an escort for various of reasons. Hades simply wanted to be popular in the district, wearing his green and blue outfit he found at the mall on sale too, and excited to be tributes' escort for this year's Hunger Games once more.

* * *

 **~You can't hide it**

 **You can't fight what the truth is**

 **You can pretty lie and say it's okay~**

 **Lucia Bellows (33), District 5 Escort**

Lucia held the tube of burgundy hair dye up to her client's fawn hair. The solution wasn't permanent, but that was how the client wanted it. It was for her daughter's 16th birthday. The theme was burgundy and silver for her client's daughter or so she said. Lucia didn't ask questions. Besides, she had another party to go later once again before she would be whisked away off to what it seemed to be the most boringest district of all the time. District 5 truly lacked the excitement in which she usually doesn't pay attention to the lack of enthusiasm and the often curious glances coming from her tributes. Sometimes she hated the her job of the lack of enthusiasm, especially if it was just her to mentor and escort them and no one seemed to want her help.

Soon, Lucia found herself rinsing out the dye off the woman's hair. Squeezing the dark hair tightly in her small hands, she sighed to herself, once she pressed a silver button to blowdry the woman's hair into a purplish-red colour in which it did look good on her. Lucia had to admire that as she loved the colour burgundy, but it never did suit her pale skin and lavender hair. It looked really hideous on her, but she couldn't help but admire it.

"There you go! Do you like it?" inquired Lucia, as she held a silver hand mirror in her right hand for the client to view the backside of what her hair looked like. Lucia held a smile on her face as she awaited the client's response. It even got rid of the grey strands of hair on the client's face and it looked like she was in her twenties, instead of being in her middle age with chubby dark skin.

"It's awesom'!" chirped the woman's reply. "I haven't felt this young in ages… But you still have a lot of years left in you. Come on, ge' your hair dyed als'."

Lucia let out a small chuckle at the woman's amusement. If only, she could. She was half-tempted to do that, but managed to refrain herself from doing. She loved trying new things, but sadly she doubted her purple roots would like that after getting them done yesterday to fit in with the new trend. Lucia was up to date with the newest trends that had to deal with anything that complemented her snowy like skin. Her violet eyes gazed over to check that she did everything perfect instead of missing a spot. It would provoke her to want to do it again, and again hoping to appease her instincts to have everything perfect. She responded in a grace manner, "No thank you. I'll consider your words though."

The woman's smile brightened at Lucia's response. Her silver eyes sparkled as she stepped out of the room, pausing only to stop and put cash on the counter on the way out. Lucia paused for a second before she grabbed the cash of the counter and put it away before it annoyed her even more.

"Lucia you here?" called a feminine person.

"In here, Kathy," she called out. She brushed away any fuzz balls off her white polo shirt and black leggings with matching high heels that were quite comfortable to wear after a long day at work. It was just super fun to work at a salon where she could often clean up after any mess that she managed to make and it won't bug her to clean it up.

Kathy stepped in. Her black hair was tied loosely in a low ponytail to keep her midnight hair out of her honey skin. Kathy's jawline still looked masculine despite how much surgery she had in order to receive a vagina and breasts. Kathy was originally a boy, but that made Lucia love her even more. Kathy wore her white shirt that had multi-colour paint stains, grey trousers and brown boots. _Probably accidently getting paint splatters all over her outfit, from her artistic job._ Lucia wished that she didn't get paint splatters all over her shirt, and at least washed it before she arrived. She had a burning desire to take off the shirt and wash it.

"Hey," murmured Lucia nervously. She couldn't figure out why she was nervous. She gnawed on her bottom lip for a bit until the pressure in the air finally eased just a bit. She smelled something sweet coming from the plastic bag, something chocolate. She hoped it was chocolate since she was on her period still. "Please tell me you have chocolate."

"Obviously. I'm not like a stupid girlfriend, whom would dare to forget chocolate for you and myself," laughed Kathy, once she finished her statement. Her turquoise eyes sparkling like diamonds in the sun, as Lucia grinned at her.

"No shite."

"Anyways, um…" Kathy trailed off, her tone sounding almost sad and distance, compared to the friendly, and cheerful she had only a minute ago. "I hate to say this to you, but you're just this perfectionist that always wants to clean. I mean look at this, everything is spotless and you even organized my apartment to where I can't find anything. You're not perfect, and neither is anyone else."

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Lucia, her voice cracking in the process. Tears threatened to drop in which made her vision all blurry, but she knew. She couldn't cry here, nor anywhere else.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do."

 _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm fucking fine._ "Not like I care or anything. Just give me the chocolates and leave." _Please, don't leave. I want you to stay. I care about you. Just don't leave me for someone else. I'm sorry I'm such a perfectionist, but you should've known when you met me. I warned you, and you simply brushed it off._

* * *

 **~You see the struggle flood the skin**

 **From promises to paper-thin**

 **She turns a blind-eye, will of stone**

 **From stunning smile to flesh and bone~**

 **Celeste Marrow (29), District 6 Escort**

Celeste stared at her bulking ribs that shown of how much she lost weight. She wasn't skinny enough. From the countless models that had skinny-ass bodies that wore dresses that clung to their curves nicely, with legs skinny and wasn't marred by countless fat in their legs. The models wore a confident smile against their skinny, petite frame. Everything that Celeste wanted to be.

She was simply too fat, with the excess of the fat on her body. Her caramel stomach was too fat, and still looked like she had watermelon on her stomach, instead of it being skinny. Celeste didn't remember the last time she hate something. _Yesterday? This morning? Days ago?_ It seemed that whatever she did, didn't help. She was simply too fat for her liking, but not everyone else. Smiling, and saying that she looked good, but it simply wasn't enough.

When was the last time she felt comfortable in her own skin? When she ate meals three days a week? When she didn't do situps or pushup at three o'clock in the morning to help prevent fat building up in her body? Celeste didn't had an answer to any of those questions. Last night, she pushed her body to far to where she simply fainted on the marble floor. That was an experience that she didn't want to risk again.

She spinned on her heel, and walked out of the white bathroom, heading to where the food is located at. She wanted everything that she could possibly think of. Fried chicken, crepes, steamed vegetables, boiled potatoes, steak and pork.

She ordered her food and after a few seconds, her food appeared all steamy and hot. She took a bite of her the barbecued chicken with steamed peas and carrots layed on the side, mixed heavily with low calorie ranch. It made her want to throw up, when the chewed food went down to her throat and into her stomach. The food was heaven, but she couldn't help but get that nagging though in the back of her head of how much she shouldn't try and enjoy a meal, it would only make her fat again.

Soon, the steamed vegetables and the chicken disappeared, in which made her a bit nauseous from eating to much. Celeste hurried to go to the paper-white bathroom, in an eager like manner. She wanted nothing to do with this. Forcing herself to throw up, feeling the familiar burning sensation in her throat as food that she previously hate, went into the toilet. It made her disgusted to see chewed up food in the toilet, but she knew it had to be done. She had to be thin again.

After all, what use was a fat escort who didn't had any control over her food? Celeste didn't know what to do if she mortified in front of district 6. She only hoped that she would get a victor soon, so that she could move to a more special district that gained victors constantly instead of it being slow. Besides, she only had a few days left until she traveled to the miserable District 6 to reap the two tributes for the Hunger Games. She only hoped that they were bloodbath material so that she didn't try hard hard.

Wiping away the salvia off her skin, and looking herself in the mirror. She found herself looking at someone who only appeared to be a skeleton that looked like she would collapse any day now. Her skull was more pronounce instead of being covered with chubbiness. Her dark brown eyes were no longer her most pronounced features that she loved, only to be sunken in. Her dark afro hair had countless split ends and looked like she would grow grey roots instead of the beautiful brown afro that she used to love while she grew up into an adult. Celeste knew that she didn't look like one of the models that were super skinny and looked comfortable in their own skin.

Sometimes, Celeste wanted to stop doing this to herself. Sadly, she didn't know how as everyday, she would force herself to exercise for hours at a time and pig out once in a while. A routine she couldn't force herself to stop. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't get help from anyone. Whoever heard a Capitolite who struggled with an eating disorder to make herself look beautiful?

Next year, she would stop being an escort. she had to fix herself, since it was already too late as it is, and the Hunger Games only lasted about a month.

* * *

 **~Head in the clouds**

 **Got no weight on my shoulders**

 **I should be wiser**

 **And realize what I got~**

 **Amara Chadwick (25), DIstrict 7 Escort**

Amara let out a small giggle as the boy next to her flirted. His blue eyes lingered on hers with his auburn and black hair stuck up easily. She usually went for the blondes or the light hair dudes, but she supposed that it was well worth it. And besides who could avoid those dreamy blue eyes that reminded her of the sky when the sun was shining?

SHe hadn't expected to find herself falling for him really quick for her twenty-fifth birthday party. Usually everyone partied and knock themselves out by the use of liquor. Speaking of which she really should check on Zuzanna, one of her friend, who loved to drink anytime of liquor with martini's being one of her favourite.

"You're really incredible, and so beautiful," whispered Amara, gazing into his eyes. It was probably the effect of alcohol or something like that, since she usually never hit off so quickly with another living person. Of course, she acted like a stuck-up bitch who would judge someone based on their appearance would probably be one of the main reasons no one talked to her. She had Zuzanna, Mira and Claudline that made her feel so special. "I really want to spend all my life with you." She hadn't realized that she blurted that out allowed, before his gobsmacked expression told her that she did. _Idiot._

"I'm not interested in a romantic sense. I'm gay so I don't feel the same way towards you," He said in a cool voice. Amara blinked rapidly at the news. She'd been flirting with a gay person for like hours, but probably for a mere half and hour or so. Why did all the cute boys had to be gay? It seemed that she would be destined to be single all her life. "I like you as a friend of course."

Amara pushed aside gold bangs that covered her pumpkin eye on the left side. She didn't let the frown, but she almost felt hopeless in some sort of way. SHe didn't know how to explain. Besides why be sad on her 25th birthday? She only lived once, so she might as well enjoy it.

"Amara there you are!" screeched Mira. Her yellow-gold eyes stared into hers with plenty of black eyeshadow popping out her almond shaped eyes. Her blue lipstick was smudged only slightly and all over her front top teeth, that looked like she reapplied her lipstick a rushed manner. Her dark skin was beaded with sweat and saliva? Amara didn't want to know. "It's Zuzanna. She passed out, and I don't know what to do!"

"Take her somewhere comfy or something. I don't know, besides she probably passed out. You know how she is when she gets so excited with the mention of a party and martini's, she sometimes faints," Amara brushed off.

"How about taking her to the hospital?" suggested the perky tone belonging to Mira. She was considered the smart one, but yet so dorky at the same time. She wore huge glasses that didn't have prescriptions in them. She had perfect vision, after getting surgery to get them fixed when she was twenty. Her violet hair was tied up in a braided crown. Her silver butterfly tattoos almost danced on her dark skin tone, starting from the left corner of her lip to all the way up the bottom of her left purple eye. "You know, in case she got alcohol poisoning. I've read that many people get alcohol poisoning from drinking to much than simply passing out, and friends bring them and die. That's just my lovely opinion!"

"FIne, take her to the hospital. I can't have some girl messing up my birthday party," said Amara in a rude tone. She rolled her eyes at that. She couldn't get one lousy girl's opinion to get her down. This was her birthday after all.

* * *

 **~Right now, I'm in state of mind**

 **I wanna be in like all the time**

 **Ain't got no tears left to cry~**

 **Riven Harvins (31), District 8 Escort**

"Lorrain, you okay?" asked Riven, as his water blue eyes stared into the pale, shivery frame belonging to his sister. After Lorrain getting diagnosed with terminal cancer, seemed to take away his social life, or well what was left of that. He was that one geeky kid who watched anime for a living along with Lorrain, as long as she didn't overdue herself. He went from usually going out of the house, spending time at video games and comic book stores to barely even any getting out of the house.

His washed away green look to him, was one of the signs that he hadn't been out of the house. He wanted to get his skin to transparent white instead of the washed away sickly green he's stuck with. Riven knew that green skin was out of season with purple currently in season along with other flamboyant colours he couldn't find himself getting int. Especially wearing fishnet sweaters out in snowy weather like they got last winter.

"I'm fine, brother. Now don't worry about me," croaked Lorrain weakly. She let out a small cough with traces of blood on the tissue that he managed to see before Lorrain concealed it away. "Go enjoy your life. Don't let me get in the way. I'm only twenty and besides I'll be better tomorrow." Her voice managed to get a little bit perky on the last word, but Riven couldn't help but worry.

He was supposed to protect his only sister. She tried to remain hopeful that she would get tiny bit better, as some sort of miracles. He didn't believe in those kind of miracles, but he knew miracles happened frequently. A brain-dead baby, only 6 months old, that currently has tons of problems with a brain bleed level four, happened to be crawling around and starting to flex his muscles but his limbs were weak. There was a few other miracles but none was good at that. It wasn't like she was neck down paralyzed that is starting to regain feeling on one side. There was no cure for terminal illnesses as of yet.

"But what happens if you die while I'm gone?"

"I swear, I won't die while you're gone. Now go somewhere, and don't worry about me."

"Alright."

Riven still couldn't help, but feel like he should just stay here until Lorrain felt well. He didn't want to see her die, and besides she was the last living family member of his that was still alive. Every family member of his turned out to be a rebel or killed in the explosions; mainly they were rebels that was killed instantly. Riven didn't want anyone to die, but he knew he would be the only one left of his family once his sister passed on.

He promised her on her 21st birthday, Lorrain could be escort for DIstrict 8, but it might not happen. He promised though, but some promises were meant to be broken.

* * *

 **~You magnify the universe**

 **Grab your purse**

 **Grab your love**

 **Pretty girl, don't get stuck~**

 **Artemesia Blanes (32), District 9 Escort**

Artemesia grinning ear to ear as she awaited for what it seemed to be all eternity to finally get her painting finished. She wanted something that would represent of how much it costed her, in which made small dent in her wealth getting all the things she wanted. Artemesia had her long hair curled at the ends with platinum hair with dark purple streaks in it. Her used to be silver eyes now had the latest trend: purple with her skin pale in which it burned easily in the sun.

She wanted to capture the beauty of hwat she looked like. She look beautiful, and besides hopefully it would get her enough attention to get her on the front page of a magazine. One of the most popular ones or get attention from the press. Sadly, she doubted that would happen but still if she walked out. She could get fawn over by everyone by simply being the most beautiful person in whole entire Panem. She was just that great.

It was the reason why Artemesia signed up to be an escort. Sadly, it was in District 9 instead of being in District 1 where all the rich people and one of her most favorite district of all times. It was chosen by a pathetic escort named Karou something. She was one of the most beautiful person in the world, they should get her a reward for being so damn pretty.

"Are you finished yet?" inquired Artemisia in an impatient tone. "I have places to be and you're taking forever!" Her tone changed from impatient to being a spoiled brat, as if she cared.

"Just about," said the artist in a quiet voice. Ugh, she hated when people spoke quietly that she had to strain her ears to actually hear it. She had small hearing loss because of birth or something like that or that was what her daddy said, and she is unable to get her hearing first. It wasn't far! Why couldn't she get her hearing fix just like everyone else! She heard so many things about deaf people hearing for the first time and those pathetic blind people that was able to see again.

"But I want it done now!"

"Be patient!" snapped the artist as his dark eyes still lingered on the canvas instead of on her.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Artemesia Blanes, daughter of Richard Blanes one of the most celebrities in whole entire Panem!" her bratty voice returned.

"Fine. Finish!" cried the plain looking artist. Ugh, she should have so chosen someone quicker and had better taste instead of having a plaid artist. She should have got it done in one of the districts, but no. The districts were closed off! That got her in a bad mood.

* * *

 **~All I knew this morning when I woke**

 **Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before~**

 **Tobias Ryton (22), District 10 Escort**

Tobias hung one of his pictures on the only available space in his room. It was tiny, but luckily it was a small picture of a waterfall that was in Canada or what the book sadi. If the Capitol found out that he was hoarding illegal things in his house, he had no idea to do. It was a crime, but luckily the Capitol doesn't do a search check like they used to in the Dark Days, where he secretly been a rebel.

A rebel hat lost everything he had, his family, his friends and some of his possessions that were unable to be replicated. He sometimes felt a gaping hole in his heart when his brother been executed publicly for being a known rebel and tricking the Capitol, that he was a trusted figure. It made Tobias scared for his life, almost constantly worrying that someone might break into his home and turn him into an avox or executed for betrayment towards the Capitol.

He taped the picture of Niagara Falls, and looked out of the dark curtain, watching reticently in case someone decided to look up and find something they weren't supposed to. His dark green eyes stared at the rainbow, dark or light coloured hairs as people walked by on the crowded streets, not bothering to look up. Sometimes, he would get a curious glancer but see only him or a dark curtain the window. Scared of the sunlight was what people say when he only came out at night, only going to a shop or two than heading back.

Tobias squeezed his eyes shut at the countless whispering that was always in his head. Poeple who weren't their, but felt like they were real to him. The ghosts said things that made him feel guilty everytime or feel worse than he already was. It was usually things like "it's your fault that everyone you knew died" or "Someone is going to find out and you won't be able to explain before your dead." Dying was one of the things he feared about, besides being avoxed. He combed his dark hair away from his dark skin away from the ghosts that he was afraid might harm him, other than mentally.

He hated the Hunger Games truly, and knew why most of the DIstricts hated them. It was cowardness, bloody and it brought him nightmares every time he saw someone die in front of his own eyes. He thought he could help tributes by mentoring for them also. He didn't mind the sometimes smelly district and the countryside look that DIstrict 10 brought. They sometimes lasted a bit, before someone killed them all over again.

This year, Tobias was determined in getting a victor and probably someone on his side that this was wrong. America should go back as it was.

* * *

 **~On my own I'm only**

 **Half of what I could be**

 **I can't do without you~**

 **Kally Marbel (31), DIstrict 11 Escort**

Kally giggled ever so slightly as she acted like she was a child again. SHe was playing hide and go seek with her friend in the store, since it was one of her favourite games during her childhood. Her life was completely lucky and she didn't care. No one died, and everyone seemed to like her. Despite her childish tactic, everyone liked her or well acted like it.

It was one of the reasons why she chose to be an escort, she loved being the centre of attention. She was afraid of being alone for even one second, as she didn't want anyone to leave her.

"I'm over here Zanya," She cried out as if she was some child child that was extremely hyper. "Come and catch me!" She didn't had any care in the world if anyone stared, which would be one of the reasons why she was acting so childish.

"Aren't you scared about your reputation?" Zanya called out, her blue eyes frantically moving around in case someone tried to stare at them. Kally didn't know why she would care about reputation, but no one was too young to act like a child.

"No. I maybe in my thirties, but at least I know how to have fun," Kally pointed out. Her dark eyes staring into Zanya's blue ones. "And plus, it's the HUnger Games is almost here, and I'm super excited!"

"No duh."

"Anyways, do you know what outfit i should do?" asked Kally. "Like something that would match my white skin and dark auburn hair?"

"Red? Cherry red I mean. I heard that it would be next season since a lot of people are talking about it. Purple and red. How about burgundy?"

"Yeah!" said Kally almost a little too loud. "Come on. Help me find something!"

* * *

 **~I wear a town like a leather jacket**

 **When the new wears off, I don't even pack it~**

 **Renee Azkin (21), District 12 Escort**

Renee danced around a bit, almost letting out a small ow as medle made contact with her knee. SHe was too clumsy and would explain why her right ankle is swollen as hell still, from twisting over someone's foot. Everything she wished she could fix.

"Ow. I have to stop doing that. I don't want to be mortified in DIstrict 12 by tripping over my two feet which somehow finds something i could trip over something," said Renee to herself. Renee always had a bad habit of talking to herself than her lack of social skills since it gave her an anxiety attack almost literally. "Come on, Renee. There are a few days until you go to 12, and I still haven't found a dress!"

Renee looked through the piles of dress, hoping to find something different instead the same orange dress she wore last year since orange was in style last year. A pitiful dress. It didn't even match her skin tone though so that it even worse.

After rummaging through several hideous colours of dresses, she found a black one that had fishnet tights and matching flats to go with it. The dress, however, was one of those old fashion one's that she vaguely remembered it a few years back, fitting in with her gothic style clothing back than. Renee was mortified being in that gothic style against the bright colours belonging to the Capitol.

How much she was excited about escorting. She believed that the Hunger Games controlled the districts from every rebelling again. The Dark Days were pitiful, and wasn't what she wanted to repeat. Renee didn't want to live in fear in case she might die, and that it might be her last day on Earth. One of her closest friends died during the Dark Days, so that wasn't fun for her.

* * *

 **Tributes:**

 **1M:** **Merille Tesfa**

 **1F: Affluence Cardeza**

 **2M: Kairi 'Kai' Oriol**

 **2F: Pandora Justice**

 **3M: Breccan Herschel**

 **3F: Veronica Alder**

 **4M: Brine Clemont**

 **4F: Audrey Holloway**

 **5M: Killian Swan**

 **5F: Kalia Haynes**

 **6M: Casey Hearseman**

 **6F: Joette Tauruaia**

 **7M: Grover Woods**

 **7F: Finley Ryland**

 **8M: Auster Worthing**

 **8F: Dorethea Winifred**

 **9M: Consus Carmone**

 **9F: Open**

 **D10M: Dov Blair**

 **10F: Reese Corpricorn Crolique**

 **11M: Demetrius Deck**

 **D11F: Jasmine Blanchard**

 **12M: Flynn Madigan**

 **12F: Alda Rushiv**

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. I had a small break with Hunger Games fandom since of a small burn-out, my depression was kicking in a lot during the past few months so that actually affects my well-being, because it's something that won't go away. Sure, it feels like I'm alright and I could actually see among my drowning inside my head, than when something bad happens depression kicks in. It's dormant, but I could still feel it. I think that's where everyone doesn't understand, it's not in my head. I'm leaving next Tuesday for Washington D.C. so I'm not sure if I will get a reaping in.**


	7. District 3 Reapings

**District 3 Reapings**

 **~Why should I have a heavy heart?**

 **Why should I start to break into pieces?**

 **Why should I go and fall apart for you?~**

 **Veronica Alder (17), District 3**

Veronica sighed to herself as she saw Uncle Donovan's messy desk that had white papers covering the black desk, she assumed the papers were probably useful for him, but she wasn't sure. She never really entered Uncle's study before. It was usually grabbing the white chipped mugs when they were running low on cups, but they were usually right by the door most of the time. Sometimes, Veronica was kind of grateful for since she really didn't know what her uncle enclosed in that room. It wasn't like she was a curious person after all, and there was no reason for entering his study anyways.

Veronica often wished that her cousin, Nanette, and Uncle had more cleaning and organizing skills, instead of just throwing things around carelessly. Like what happened if they threw away something important? It was just one of their flaws that she wished she would be able to fix. Veronica believed that everyone shouldn't have flaws, since they were probably designed that way, but the genes were probably at fault. Veronica sometimes wished that she was perfect, even though she knew no one was, but it didn't stop her from trying to be perfect.

"He really needs to clean up his mess," murmured Veronica with a hint of bitterness in her tone. Her amber eyes scanned the room which was probably in a decent state than his desk. His file cabinets were opened or had papers sticking out roughly. He seemed to throw his clothes on his couch and his brown sofa was barely peeking out of the mountain of clothes he seemed to have. Maybe if she asked politely, he would clean up his mess as if Uncle would actually listen to her criticism for possibly the billionth time now. It possibly didn't help if he loved to work a lot after Aunt died during the rebellion, by the Capitol for being a rebel in the rebellion.

"You really shouldn't be here," said Cousin Nanette wearily. Veronica looked down at her, and smiled slightly at her. Nanette's short frame almost made Veronica felt like a giant with her 5'9; something Uncle always speculated that she got it from her mother's side since she was roughly the same size of her or, so he said. Mom and dad died shortly after the rebellion broke out, causing chaos and a terrible government. At least now there was a better government instead of the dictated government back then when President Charlotte Carstairs was still president. The newly resonated President Charlotte Carstairs seemed like she would make a wonderful president, but she only been in the office for possibly a few weeks. Only time would tell.

"I was merely getting the mugs out unless you don't want clean mugs," she said, grabbing the five mugs that looked like there was quite a bit of a dark substance which was most likely coffee as Uncle didn't really drink anything, but coffee when he was home locked in his office working. The only way that he was capable to deal with his depression, and Veronica really thought the antidepressant pills could rectify him up into his normal personality, before this disease controlled his brain. Every problem has a solution, right? "I'm getting this done before the reaping, Nanette."

The reaping. Such a strange word to use, but it was the price to pay for rebelling against the Capitol, causing death on both sides. She was only seven years old when the Hunger Games were announced publicly; the punishment for the districts, shortly after the Capitol obliterated District 13. Veronica found the thought about killing others sickening, but surely there was another solution instead of these Hunger Games.

"Okay… Also, could I have some money to go to the town square?"

"For what? It better not for those sparkling trinkets that you love to collect so much," Veronica said with a hint of accusation in her tone. She was tempted to get her journal from her room, and that had an extreme fascination with not useful trinket, but did. It didn't hurt to try to see indeed. It didn't hurt to be sure that she scribbled it down, and she didn't pretend she did.

"Yes." Rude, Veronica thought to herself. Perhaps she should write that down, or maybe it was hormones that was coursing through Nanette's body due to puberty. Whatever it was, it almost made her to get her notebook. Her notebook was one of the very dear objects close to her. She loved writing things down, but she didn't treat it as a diary or a journal that held small stories that it seemed most of her classmates held. She found diaries an excuse to get blackmailed, _it was usually about I have a crush on Maxon. I wish he would notice me, especially with his flawless skin and dreamy blue eyes._ Or her personal favorite _-I don't act like I miss my parents since they often mentally abuse me, but every night I cry myself to sleep clutching a photo._ Veronica really hated those kinds of diary entries, and really wanted to criticize that the person was being hopeless. Life goes on, and spending time being a helpless person didn't help. At least robots can be fixed with different code that would make them perfection.

Veronica's notebook, however, really wasn't like that. She encased secrets or flaws depending on what she finds out about them. Most of it were just flaws that she found in the person. Uncle Donovan, for example, was written down as a depressed person who would probably be incapable in taking care of himself, if it wasn't for Veronica and Nanette whenever she was home and an act of lack of tidiness. Veronica already knew what caused Uncle's depression-his wife. He simply wasn't able to move on to do something else instead of mourn for her late-aunt. He was, however, simply unable to move on unlike Veronica. She didn't miss her parents much unless someone brought it up, which usually made her feel sad and hopeless just like dozens before her. Dozens of her classmates lost their parents so why would she be any different?

Her notebook was organized in 3 different categories-flaws, classmates secrets, and a small section in the back of her notebook was her goals to be perfect, with the first one was to improve her school grades to get at least an A in every class instead of her average 'B' and occasional 'C's. Veronica wanted to be perfect, maybe that's why it took her so long to make a decision.

"Are you listening to me?" demanded Nanette. Veronica's amber eyes looked at Nanette's dark green ones-something that Nanette gotten from her mother, Veronica's Aunt. It was hard to imagine that both of them were related, they looked totally opposite of each other. Veronica's skin was a darker shade than Uncle and Nanette's olive complexion.

"Yeah, I just spaced out a bit… I'll get you some money, and make sure you be at the square by noon!" She called out, which earned an eye roll from Nanette before she walked out of her sight. Veronica was fine with Nanette leaving, as long as she was on time for the reaping which she was usually. It wasn't like she was like every other teenager who disobeyed at every whim. Veronica would love to fix the other teenagers who never obeyed. Rules were rules after all.

* * *

 **~The bright colors fill my head**

 **A million dreams are keeping me awake**

 **I think of what the world could be**

 **A vision of the one I see~**

 **Breccan Herschel (17), District 3**

Breccan looked at his friend, Emilia, while she picked up something-a flower, perhaps? He didn't know and by the way he could hear the stem breaking, he assumed it was a flower. It wasn't like he could see what it looked like, he lived in total darkness with the only expectation of the light perception whenever the light was bright enough. He couldn't remember what red or simply blue looked like, but he knew maybe one day he could find the difference between the two. It was a challenge that he would like to overcome.

"Here," She said. Emilia dropped something in his pale hand, and he knew exactly what it was-a flower. It was tiny flower that possibly bloomed only recently. "It's for good luck for the reaping. I won't need it, it's my last reaping. It's your second to last, and who knows maybe your eyesight can come back."

Breccaan let out a small laugh at the comment. The doctors told him it was permanent, because of all the acids and chemicals that were released in the air that day. There really wasn't a chance of his eyes being able to see again. Breccaan missed his eyesight sometimes, but he grew accustomed to being unable to see. Besides, he had some advantage of being blind, of almost having another chance of learning everything all over. Breccaan practiced many times to get it to perfection, despite him not being able to read or write anymore. He didn't mind.

"Thank you," he said. He tucked it behind his ear, and gave her a small smile in return.

"What are friends for," she responded. Her dark eyes looked at him, and he felt the urge to blush and admit something that he wouldn't have the courage to tell her: He had a crush on her. The way that she seemed to be the rain to his flowers. It wasn't like he could come up and say it to her without making a complete fool of himself. That was the part he certainly dreaded the most, so he stayed reticent. "We should be getting back. It's not like we could stay out."

Breccaan stood up and helped Emilia off the ground. He said goodbye and headed towards the direction of where his house was located at. It was the same exact paces: 100 steps to be precise. He heard a small cry coming from somewhere nearby. Breccaan abandoned his original route and headed towards the child whom was crying loudly. He hoped that he could make the child feel better, instead of ignoring the poor child.

Soon, Breccaan reached the child and knelt down right in front of the child. He spoke softly enough for the child wouldn't freak out.

"What's the matter?"

"I-I l-lost my mommy and daddy! I don't know where they are!" The child wailed on. The child sounded like a female, but he didn't want to judge the child in case he was wrong.

"Do you want me to help you look for them? I don't know what they look like, but I'm sure you could help me out," he told her gently.

Breccaan placed a hand on her hairy arm and gently lifted her up. He sighed as the tiny child continue to wail on, but he ignored it. There were two options here: take the child to the peacekeepers or help her find her parents, he chose the latter. It wouldn't be right to leave a child possibly five or six-years-old in the middle of the park. It wasn't like he could leave her alone and who knows a stranger might kidnap her.

"Do you know what your parents look like?"

The small child scrunched her face up in a thoughtful look before she responded, "Mommy has dark skin, very curly hair and looks like a giant! Daddy has paler skin, and he looks like a ghost-" she let out a small chuckle which Breccaan smiled at the image that floated through his mind. "His hair looks like the sun and his eyes are chocolate including mommy's."

"Don't worry we'll find them," he reassured her.

They spoke in soft voices while Breccaan slowly walked with the young girl as she made sniffling noises, but it was soon abandoned when the little girl let out a shriek of delight and darted off somewhere. He could feel the ghostly feeling of where the girl's small hands were in his sweaty palms and smiled. At least the girl founded her parents though which brightened his day even though his day was already brighter.

He heard a few footsteps coming his way; probably the child and the parents coming to congratulate him of finding their daughter. The footsteps stopped in front of him. A soft voice spoke,

"Thank you for finding Yrene. She ran off somewhere, and we were unable to locate her."

"Not a problem. The least I could do for a child," he said to them.

He felt a large hand on his shoulder and the father spoke in a hoarse voice, "You're a good lad. A real gentleman at that."

"Thank you."

"Be safe!" The mother cried out and Breccaan turned on his heels and walked away, headed towards home.

* * *

 **~Taking control of this kind of moment**

 **I'm locked and loaded**

 **Completely focused my mind is open~**

 **Celaena Millir-District 3 Mentor**

Celaena rubbed at her eyes, hoping to be more awake. She'd spent most of the night planning on how to take her mother ring back which was now hers. She trudged sleepily to the bathroom, glancing at the calendar right beside the eggshell-white door that led to the bathroom. Her eyes widen when she saw the date and moaned. It couldn't possibly be Reaping Day already. The thought just made her want to shrivel up and die, which sadly wasn't an option since she made a vow to herself a little over a week ago that she would bring someone home. And she hadn't forgotten about it.

Though the thought of flipping off the Escort, and take care of the tributes made her a little bit of excited for the reaping. She always loved her tributes despite her disabilities-mostly about her dissociation whenever one brought up the Hunger Games or The Dark Days; that was where she had struggles since there was no one to guide her. Her buddies were sometimes there, but they all had lives of their own, and besides they only got together once every two weeks to gamble their belongings away. The only way to cope with each of their pain because of the Dark Days, some of them forged PTSD because of it.

"Cell, where are you?!" came a feminine voice. It was one of her old friends-Lisle Halloway. She hadn't spoken to her since she was eighteen-years-old, shortly right after she won the Hunger Games and gotten back after her Victory Tour. Lisle and Celaena used to be close when they were teenagers, became inseparable right after Lisle moved to three. Lisle was from District Eight, she moved here because of the Universities and high schools located throughout the district. Lisle claimed it was because of the huge amount of University offers the District had, which made her move and she came from a rich background, to pay her passport and fee to move.

Celaena rolled her eyes at her old nickname that she loathed very much. Lisle claimed it was such a mouthful to even pronounce, and she always loved learning about cells. She spoke in a loud tone, "In here, Lisle!"

Lisle barged into the room, without any signs of knocking, though Lisle never cared about privacy, especially if one was changing. Celaena always assumed it was the household she grew up too and how different three was compared to eight. Lisle hadn't changed much when she last saw her-Lisle still held her chubby fram, he dark eyes framed by black glasses and she pinned her hair back into a messy bun. She parted her lips and spoke or yelled, "Celaena! What are you wearing? A nightgown after noon? Reaping is in one hour!"

Celaena scoffed at her comment. Lisle still hadn't changed-obsessed with time and promptness, unlike Celaena. She would rather miss the event than attend, much like she always did when someone wanted to invite her to something. Normally, she always received an invite for a bookclub which she refused. She didn't like books and she was sometimes afraid of what the people would say.

"Yeah, I'll just put on a simple black dress because I'll most likely send them to their deaths," responded Celaena with bitterness. _Or suffocate the Escort, depending which came first,_ she silently added, but she didn't even dare to speak that.

Celaena grabbed a black dress with spaghetti straps and walked slowly to the bathroom to get dress. She threw on the outfit and brushed her auburn hair.

"Happy?"

"Yes! Now let's go!"

Celaena groaned, but followed her old friend out the door and towards Town Square where the reaping took place.

By the time she got there, the square was already packed with crowds. Of course, Celaena and Lisle got there early to where the parade was starting. The parade District 3 had was short and only consisted of a few things: musicans, dancers and a sign that said Good Luck! Celaena got up close with Lisle clung next to her. Drummers pounded their drums, with a few dancers danced by in a line and a sign appeared with black letters. It was the same thing every year, so she didn't really pay attention to it.

* * *

 **~You've been rejected**

 **And now you can't find**

 **What you left behind~**

 **Reyna Candon-District 3 Escort**

Reyna forced herself to smile, but she couldn't bring herself to even smile. All she wanted was to curl up and die. It was one of those days where she literally had to peel herself from her bed to even get to the train station on time, and even than it was pushing it. She didn't know why she existed anyways. Besides she was a mistake, and everyone probably already knew that.

"Why aren't you smiling? You're supposed to be happy," someone chided which pissed her off. It was probably one of those bitches who believed in sunshine and rainbows all the time. As if she would be explain it. It was like there was like a block that she couldn't openly talk about her emotions and she hated it. She wanted to scream and say how she felt, but all she could was to utter, "I'm fine."

Reyna shrugged it off and turned to her attention to her bandaged wrist. Last night, she had to visit the hospital after cutting to deeply, though she was surprised that she didn't bleed out from the gaping cut in her wrist. Perhaps, there was still some part of her that was holding onto for dear life and she wasn't all ready to die? That just sounded absurd. He family and friends abandoned her and she was pretty damn sure they wouldn't care if she killed herself. She wished that she would be able to cover it up, but somehow her outfit didn't have long-sleeves like she requested, but short ones that showed all her cuts and scars.

Reyna let her thoughts drift her away, she thought of how Panem would react if they found out an escort was dead. Probably won't even fuss. It wasn't like anyone would care enough if she died.

"Miss Candon? You're supposed to be out there in fifteen seconds," someone told her. Reyna sighed and walked slowly to the doors. She took a seat right next to the Mentor who only rolled her eyes and looked to where the audience was. _Smile._ Reyna forced herself to smile, to play the part. She was an actor, possibly a very good one with all the lies she told to everyone, but she didn't like acting.

Reyna sighed as she walked to where the Mayor was standing at, never letting her forced smile fade the entire time. She only had to keep this facade up for a few more minutes before she escorted the tributes inside and wait for them once they all said goodbye to everyone. She found it a very boring thing to do, but it left her alone with all her depressing thoughts; which she was grateful for even if she was scared to be alone.

"Thank you. My name is Reyna Candon, though you probably already know me, but it's protocol. Um, we have a video than see who the tributes would be this year." She hated of how depressing it sounded and probably acted like she was a snotty bitch who had money and was above everyone. Gods, of how that wasn't the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything enthusiastic. That required energy which she lacked, besides it didn't seem like she ever had energy.

The video blared on, which she didn't even notice. She kept staring at the stoic crowd, especially the young ones specifically. She always hated when she reaped a twelve, thirteen or fourteen-year-olds; she considered them young ones who didn't deserve to die. She shifted her thoughts to the task in front of her, she didn't even remember when she walked to the Reaping bowls, but she didn't care.

Reyna dipped her hand into the bowl on the right: the females. She grabbed one and pulled it out. She read it loudly, "Veronica Alder!"

A small gasp was heard from the fourteen-year-old section, but the seventeen-year-old group shifted to let the girl through after a minute passed. The girl was tall, possibly taller than she as. The girl-Veronica walked with her eyes on the stage, possibly determined to survive. Reyna brought herself to the left side of where the boys names lied. She grabbed a white slip and spoke,

"Breccaan Herschel!"

Another seventeen-year-old walked out, but this one was different. He had a white cane with the bottom tip painted red, as he walked down the aisle. Reyna pitied him, since she assumed he was blind and that made factors even worse for him. He stopped at the staircase, and someone guided him up gently, she smiled truly at that form of kindness.

Reyna looked towards the audience and cried, "Our tributes for this year's Hunger Games- Breccan Herschel and Veronica Alder!"

She took them in the back, letting her facade drop. Thee peacekeepers took them in separate rooms and now this was a waiting game.

* * *

 **~Let me be apart of it all**

 **Share your dreams with me**

 **You may be right, you may be wrong~**

 **Breccaan Herschel (17), District 3**

Breccaan was guided by someone, possibly a peacekeeper into the room where his cane clanked when it hit an object. He felt around and felt like a chair, so he sat down while he waited for people to show up, and say goodbye to him. He didn't know what was going to happen to him, and he probably wouldn't make it until the end of the bloodbath, but he refused to even think that. He could get out alive, right? Besides, not all hope was lost, and there was a glimmer of a chance he could win even with his disadvantage.

The door opened, and he heard a footsteps heading towards his direction, quite a bit of them. His family shown up!

"I was surprised to see you reaped. I really hope you could make it back alive," spoken mother. He bit his lip while trying to keep his tears under control. He didn't want to seem like he was crying, but it was hard to keep from being emotional. His family was his life. Breccan spent most of his life with them, right after he became blind to adjust and help around, even after he gotten a job at one of the factories. "I have something for you in case they don't allow you your cane."

Breccaan held out his hand, and something silk was felt. It was a small piece of his grandmother's dress that she used to wear before she passed away. He stuffed it into his pocket, and smiled gently.

"I hope so too," he said. "Xavier, please keep out of trouble." Xavier was his little brother, and he usually brought home gossip which Breccaan would be eager to listen; but Breccaan was afraid that Xavier would get himself in trouble, and something bad was going to happen to him.

"I could always ask if someone else could be in your place," Felicity said optimistically. "I don't think it's right to send a blind person to his death."

"Felicity, you know you can't," father whispered to his youngest daughter. "We just have to hope for the best."

There was a pregnant pause in the air which remained until Madison, his other sister, spoke. He almost forgotten that she was there. Breccaan would probably miss her the most as she did tutor him the best she could right after she got home from training as a teacher.

"Remember the odds of winning. Despite it low, and you're at a disadvantage. You could probably beat them."

The peacekeeper opened the door, and Mom spoke loudly while she walked away, "We love you!" Then the door slammed shut, leaving him alone sitting in the chair.

A few minutes passed before the door opened. There was a single person, and he assumed it was Emilia, since he didn't socialize with anyone much besides his family.

"I see that flower didn't get you good luck. I'm going to miss you. You'll come home hopefully," Emilia admitted. She let out a sob which Breccaan felt horrible about. He shouldn't be in this kind of position, but he was. He wanted to tell her that he had a crush on him, but he couldn't bring himself to it.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, wiping some tears that were trickling down his face.

"Miss you too. I should probably get going before they kick me out," she said. He heard her footsteps fading and the door creaked open then slammed shut, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 **~I could curl up and hide in my room**

 **There in my bed, still sobbing tomorrow**

 **I could give in to all of the gloom~**

 **Veronica Alder (17), District 3**

Veronica looked at the mahogany door that had a noticeable crack to it. It needed to be fixed and possibly a new paint job to go with it. She didn't know what was taking Nanette and Uncle Donovan to show up and say goodbye to her. She should be able to make it home, and she also kinda pitied her district partner of being blind. She knew it wasn't his fault, but he probably could die in the bloodbath because of his disability.

The mahogany door slammed open and Nanette with her short frame appeared with her worried Uncle right behind Nanette. Nanette's eyes were bloodshot and her eyelashes glimmered with fresh tears streaking down her cheeks. Veronica was going to miss them both. These were the people that raised her.

"I thought you were safe!" sobbed Nanette as she clung to Veronica's clothes. Veronica wrapped her arms around her, and whispered to her gently,

"It's going to be okay. I'll come back."

Veronica peeled Nanette off her, and Veronica walked over to Uncle Donovan who had bags underneath his eyes. He probably just got off work from working a graveyard shift once again. He told her, "I'm going to miss you. I don't think I could live with myself if you die also! First your parents, then my wife and soon to be you, if you don't come back." He let out something that sounded eerily like a sob. He handed her something which Veronica took. It was her journal and she smiled.

"I'll come back. I love you both," she said to them, once the three minutes were up. The door slammed shut and Veronica looked down at her feet, already knowing that no one else was going to visit her. She didn't have any friends, and she only considered Nanette as her friend, so she was left alone.

* * *

 **Almost 2 months without an update, dang. I actually didn't start working on this in late June. Depression kicked in and out, so that's tough. My spacebar on my physical keyboard broke so I have to use the screen to put a space so I can't type as fast as I could. What did you think of these 2 tributes? I'll see you next time!**

 **Also, the district 9 spots opened up because of some circumstances.**


	8. District 8 Reapings

**This story will contain: LGBTQ people, Transphobia, mental disorders such as Depression, Anxiety, DID, multiple personalities, Suicidalness, cutting, discrimination, Diseases such as Alzheimer's Disease, etc. Loss of one's senses, Sexual Assault, people of color, eating disorders, Dyslexia, ADHD, Pregnancy etc.**

 **Trigger Warnings: Transphobia in 3rd POV**

 **District 8 Reapings**

* * *

 **~Near, far, wherever you are**

 **I believe the heart does go on**

 **Once more you open the door~**

 **Dorothea Winifred (17), District 8**

Dorothea sat ideally at the window, content about looking outside. She was bored, and she didn't really want to read all the fantasy books that she already read for the fifth or tenth time. She probably could memorize all the words and the events that would happen, and the predictable plot twists, but she still indulged in the imagination that the books held. Though slaying a dragon sounded fun, and excited. Saving the village from the fire breathing dragon, sounded fun, and she probably would do it in a heartbeat. She didn't want to sit as a simple housewife- staying at home cooking meals, dressing up in dresses, and pleasing her husband, Leroy; she was just contempt of doing those sorts of things.

It wasn't like she would go up to her family and say she wanted to do something more with her life, but to them she was probably suffering from hysteria. Though Dorothea once aided a robbery, tossed necessary papers off building's roof, going on a joyride, and getting whipped after saving a boy that looked exactly like Leroy: red locks, hazel eyes and tanned skin with a bit of a healthy build to him. But it was the boy's thick accent that ruined it, and it reminded Dorothea about Xandra, Delphea's girlfriend, but the boy was from two, and Xandra was probably from a foreign kingdom that was thriving outside of Panem, now that would be cool. No one really knew what lies outside Panem besides the ocean, maybe one day in the future she would discover what lies beyond Panem.

"Leroy's here!" Mother, Cosma, cried. Dorothea wanted to grimace, but she refrained herself from doing so. I wasn't that Dorothea minded Leroy, but she found him a little boring for her tastes. Her arranged marriage partner, and their wedding was to take place soon after her reaping is over with. Both of them shared mutual feelings of just friends, it wasn't like there were chemistry between them, they were just friends. Grandmother foresaw that both of them were meant to be, but Dorothea didn't see that.

Dorothea didn't have many interactions with many people especially with people near her age-Leroy, Selma, daughter of a florist and Harriet, daughter of a bookkeeper, who always wanted to be an aspiring author. It was because her family clung to their reputation of being a seamstress/seamsters to the President, before that was taken over by the Capitol's seamsters and seamstresses, but once in a while, they received orders from some Capitolites, which was nice, and they usually received a nice tip because of how brilliantly done, and plus it was done within two days.

"Coming!" Dorothea yelled. Dorothea looked at the window one more time, mostly wishing that she could adventure and see what else there was, of what the world had to offer. Maybe she could explore all the across the nation, and see the sandy beaches with shells, and sometimes dark green seaweed lied. She heard the vast navy blue ocean was a site to see when it was the evening time. Though, all the novels she read made her interested in what the Districts held and the beauty of it all. Dorothea was a little bored with seeing the same stuff everyday-the constant smog made it to where she couldn't see faraway, and where she lived she couldn't see the ocean, and the boundary cut off right where the ocean was so that made her sad, but she tried not to think about it much. One day…

Dorothea walked downstairs, and smiled when she saw Leroy, composed and standing rigidly at the door. Grandmother made an aww kind of sound, and he adjusted her monical on her right eye. Her tanned skin was covered with wrinkles, but she still made an effort to smile. "I knew you two would make a brilliant couple." They were simply best friends and that was all they were. Dorothea just found him boring, and wouldn't mind choosing another partner, perhaps more exciting. She just wanted fun in her life.

"So are you ready for today?" asked Leroy, his hazel eyes looking into her green ones. He held the door opened for her, and she smiled, he was always such a gentleman to people.

"A bit. Yeah, I'm a bit nervous to volunteer, but this is for the best," Dorothea responded back. She was planning on volunteering, yeah maybe she'd be gambling her life away, but Leroy agreed to her volunteering this year. Both of them been talking it over, ever since last year when the twelve-year-old female was reaped and killed off from the very first day.

"You know we're going to miss you, right?" Leroy said after a moment. He held a look of concern in his eyes which Dorothea gave a small smile.

"Yeah. You know how much I dislike living my life prim and proper, and all that stuff." She made a disgusted look, but continued walking. "I just want to live my life differently. I don't like that you're going to be my future husband, and it seems how much my family loves arranged marriages. I would rather slay a fire-breathing dragon that murdered my whole village instead of being a stupid housewife, and I'm too contempt of being one."

"I bet you would make a useless one when we become 'family'." Leroy laughed at that, which Dorothea lightly punched his arm which he only grinned at her response.

"Very funny," she said dryly, returning her gaze to the Town Center where already a massive crowd was standing in line to get checked in. Her last reaping. Dorothea was sad about that, but with the odds against her, she would escape her arrange marriage and her prim and proper life.

* * *

 **~You can count on me like one two three**

 **I'll be there**

 **And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two~**

 **Auster Worthing (16), District 8**

 _200 more days…_ That was how much longer Auster had to wait in order to drop out of school. It really wasn't a bad reason though it pained him to drop out; he liked school despite his issues which he always seemed to get behind on many subjects minus math, where he understood numbers a lot better for some odd reason. Sometimes, Auster felt like it was frustrating for him not being able to comprehend what he was reading, or really the words on the page that was just so confusing.

"What do you want to do?" His boyfriend, Troy, asked. His fingers entwined in Auster's coppery brown hair. Auster's left arm was draped on Troy's neck, while he leaned his head on his shoulder, mostly cuddling. It was what they usually done when they hung out which was considerably often. It was so weird to imagine that both of them were dating, and all they did was cuddle and just stare at space or watching whatever the hell was on TV which most of it was just pure boring. "Go outside? Get a smoothie?" He suggested.

Normally, Troy was usually quiet, especially on their dates which this probably would've been like the tenth date. Though, Auster secretly wished it was their first date all over again or well, both of them did. They were just so awkward, though Auster was glad they were together once he wormed his way into his heart as he always referred to himself for getting one date with Troy. It was awkward, but totally adorable soon after. He was glad that he mustered up the courage to ask Troy out, right before the reaping, who knows what would have happened if he didn't. Probably just staring at him all class, wishing he had the courage to ask him out.

"We could always get a smoothie. It is the reaping and who knows what will happen today. Hopefully, both of us would get spared. We shouldn't have anything to worry about!" Auster spoke. His dark brown eyes gazed at Troy's chocolate ones. Though Auster only tasted chocolate only once, he could still taste the sweetness to it and Troy's eyes always looked like chocolate.

"True. Both of us hadn't taken out a lot of tesserae, so we should be good," Troy answered back, keeping his fingers entwined into Auster's hair slightly wrapping it around his finger. Asuter smiled and slowly retracted his arm and stood up, lending Troy a hand getting up from the black sofa. The blue knitted blanket laid discarded on the floor, perhaps still warm from both of their body heat.

Auster stole the moment to kiss Troy, which Troy kissed back after a few moments. He tasted like cinnamon and sugar, probably from those snacks Auster served or well grabbed since it was right there. Soon, Troy pulled apart and whispered, "We should get going and get a smoothie unless you don't want…"

He let out a small laugh, grabbed a handful of change and walked out with Troy ahead of him. Auster considered himself lucky that he managed to get Troy's attention. Even his friends, Meliori and Marion noticed it; the way that he always seemed more focused on him than them which neither of them really minded even with Auster's disability, which they always joked about him being apart in the Capitol, and handling all the laws even with his problem. He wouldn't put it past him, and he hoped that he would grow out of it. Nothing last forever and perhaps in time, his learning disability will go away!

Both of them soon reached Trisley's Smoothie Shop that was packed with people. It was usually a quiet place where a lot of high schoolers were often here, goofing off with their friends, studying or just buying food in general. It almost seems like most of eight's population was here, but that was exaggerating. Most of them were teenagers paying for their meals, with a select few that had dirt covering most of their faces and rags for clothes. It broke his heart to see two twin boys that had a gaunt look to them and looking hungry at the way both of them gawked at the steaming at food. Auster pitied them, but he couldn't be helpless and not help them. They were just kids that were probably worried when the next time they were going to eat again.

He slowly pulled his hand out from Troy's grip, grabbing onto his very loose black dress pants that was possibly like two sizes to big for him, ones that Bartley let him borrow for today. With his other hand, he dug into his pocket and found some extra coins. He was going to pay for the kid's meals and possibly a little extra food just in case (who knows when the kids were going to eat again?). He hoped that it would brighten the kids' day and who knows, maybe their lives would change to yourmorrow. They were just going through a tough time, and it would slowly improve for them just as long as they don't give up.

Luckily, they were almost to the cashier so it wasn't that bad of await. By the time they were there, Auster ordered a green apple smoothie and some pretzels for the two kids (Troy ordered since Auster had a hard time comprehending the menu and literally thought that green apple meant mint haven which was just weird.) He walked to the two kids who were scruffing down a single peice of hamburger and was probably the only thing they could afford.

Auster handed them the bag that the pretzels were in and the boys looked up with curious expressions. The dirty-blonde hair boy took it and said a quick "thank you" to them which Auster smiled, his mind already drawing a blank on what to say.

"Your welcome," Auster responded after a few moments had pass, and he finally had the courage to say something back. "I hope you two have a marvelous day."

He turned, holding the large green apple smoothie in one hand and the other holding Troy's hand as they were sipping the drink, doing who knows what next, possibly more cuddling until the Reaping started.

* * *

 **~And I can be all the things you told me not to be**

 **When you try to come for me, I keep on flourishing~**

 **Vernon Gethou-District 8 Mentor**

Vernon pricked himself with a needle as he sewed his friend, Dia, dress who somehow ripped a hole in her favorite dress and since she didn't know how to sew, Vernon was more than happy to sew it back together. He used to think that sewing was boring, but at least it helped him in life. Sewing clothes was definitely useful in life, and he enjoyed it even if his poor fingers don't. He winced, but still stuck the needle into the periwinkle-blue dress. He always liked the feel and how creative dresses can be, but this probably was his favorite one yet.

Vernon pulled out the silver needle with a bit of dark blue thread (it was the only blue he could find in his sewing kit) left, and looked at the finished result. The upper-thigh length (he was tall at 5'7, with Dia standing at 5'0) periwinkle-blue dress looked practically in brand-new condition, and he really couldn't tell where the hole and the dark blue thread was located at. He put down the dress on the brown coffee table and went to find his shoes, which disappeared once again.

He was never one for being an organizer and would probably forget his head if it wasn't already attached to his body. He didn't really seem to care, and things would turn up after a few months anyways at the latest, normally it was a few days at least when he finally found his prized possession, which was probably silly for a man to have which were simply earrings. He liked wearing jewelry and looking at dresses whenever he got out of the house, which wasn't often. Vernon preferred to stay inside cook, read and maybe work a bit on his makeup skills even if they were terrible.

He finally located his shoes and put them on, curling his metal toes to test that it truly worked. It was a habit that he couldn't stop doing even after getting a metal foot. Vernon woke up with a metal limb that worked really well, and didn't mind missing his original foot. After all, his games were a while ago-the second Hunger Games, so he had more time to adjust with his cyborg leg, which he found it cool. Once in a while, usually when he got the foot wet, he would be unable to wiggle his toes, and that certainly was a hassle to let it dry off.

He grabbed the dress and his wallet, hoping to find some pastries around town for himself. Normally, he would bake them, but did he somehow misplaced every single ingredient to make sugar cookies, one of the many cookies he liked, and somehow ran out of eggs along the way. That was how careless Vernon was, which could be a reason why he currently had like a watermelon like belly. He had a major sweet tooth and plus Vernon found exercise to be quite boring.

Vernon looked up at the greyish sky, it looked like it was about to rain, but he doubted that would happen. The district was really polluted and always caused smog. On some days, no one was allowed outside because of how unhealthy it was to inhale it. There wasn't usually rain in the district, always passing by and going unless there were hurricanes involved, but those were often destruction, and he was lucky enough to escape with only minor flooding so that wasn't a waste.

Soon, Vernon arrived at the Gothic house that Dia lived. It reminded him of all those comics that he read with some of them setting in all creepy, goth like mansion, but luckily it just looked depressing on the outside, and was happier in the inside. Vernon loved it especially as a little kid. He considered Dia's family as his second family and called them mom and dad respectfully, and they didn't care what Vernon's gender was, usually saying that genders didn't confine anyone to that gender which made Vernon love them, and plus they always treated him as a son they never had.

He knocked on the door and rightaway, Julianna, his second mother showed up. Her dark chubby figure still looked the same and her black Afro hair was pinned into what it looks like in a bun, but clearly failed. She wore her normal big-framed glasses and her normal flora clothes. "Vernon what a huge surprise!" she exclaimed. Her full lips perked into a smile that shown her white buck teeth. "You should have told us you were coming! You're getting big, you certainly aren't pregnant right?" she accused which Vernon laughed.

"I'm bisexual like any other people, mom! Just because I have a vagina still, it doesn't mean I like spreading my legs when I have sex and I'm still a virgin. I'm a male and therefore, I identify myself as a man."

"Oh I know, probably because I have Alzheimer's Disease. This disease is keeping me from being sane. I literally forgot that Dia was my second eldest daughter. I mixed Dia and Keeva up this morning, and they probably hate me… Ooh, come in. Do you want to have some homemade rolls? I whipped up another batch this morning and well I don't know what to do with it all," Julianna rambled. If there was anything to note was that Julianna was a rambler, and would talk a lot and Vernon wasn't exaggerating. She would probably bore someone to death, if her cooking skills didn't already. Her food wasn't terrible, but she cooked for extra people, which often times went to his house or to the poor, whenever they literally was sprawled across the yard. "I could always give it to the orphanages or the soup kitchen-certainly, they need more volunteers. They often run out of food, making all those hungry people starve…"

"Yeah, um… I just came to drop off Dia's dress. I have errands to run before the reaping, so…" Vernon trailed off, unsure of what to say next. It wasn't like he had like a speech prepared or anything. He was just socially awkward to people, often saying the wrong thing which always received backlash no matter what he said. "I'll see you later." He really hated doing that to her, but it was the truth. He had a few errands to run and the Reaping was in a little over an hour, hopefully he could get to a shop before they closed if they didn't already.

Unfortunately, all the shops were closed, but there was one still open and it was his bitch of an ex-girlfriend's shop and ended on not on speaking terms level, like literally. Vernon gulped, but opened the door. Jessamine quickly noticed him, dressed in a waitress like outfit, she strolled over to where he was standing, her nostrils flared. Jessamine's dark eyes looked at him, her long, black hair was pinned up in a neat bun with chopsticks in her hair. "What are you doing here? We don't serve trans people like yourself," She said rudely.

Vernon's bottom lip quivered, with his eyes starting to water from the hurtfulness. He should have been expecting that from her. This was why he never really go out, especially with the bitch and her hateful rumours that he was just pretending to be a male and was truly a female. But he identified as a male, and therefore he was a male, even if he still had inter-sex parts.

* * *

 **~The light is coming to give back what the darkness stole**

 **You wouldn't let anyone speak and instead**

 **The light is coming to give back to what the darkness stole~**

 **Riven Harvins-District 8 Escort**

Riven stared at the emerald ring on his finger. He hadn't taken it off ever since Lorrain gave it to him, as a goodbye present to him. She died shortly after she gave him it and it held significant amount of significance to him and Riven considered it precious and it made him even sadder that she died right before he was due to go to the train station to catch the District 8 train. He was going to bring her with him, but death caught up to her. Lorrain wouldn't want to him to mourn for her, choosing happiness then just mourn for something that was meant to happen. Maybe that was the reason why Riven hadn't chosen a date for the funeral.

Riven felt tears threatening to fall, but he couldn't bring himself to cry much less think about Lorrain. If he did it would wash away all the makeup that he managed to put on, and he didn't have waterproof mascara on him which literally sucked. By the way the clouds looked, it looked like it would rain anytime though he wasn't sure. Riven never liked traveling and escorting was the only expectation. Riven didn't take the advantage to travel when the District borders were open before the Dark Days happened which was just fine by him. He would rather read comic books and watch anime instead of doing something else.

Riven stood up, bearing a Cheshire cat like smile and walked out. He shooed away anyone and beamed as he saw the population of District 8. As soon as he stepped outside, a large crack of thunder went off which he ignored, just as long as it wasn't lightning. He always hated lightning and after seeing one of his close friends get hit by lightning, it just scarred him for life. Lightning meant getting electrocuted, and Riven didn't want that. Though he was probably seen as a chicken for fearing lightning, but he didn't mind he was a geek though.

Riven did all the normal things-introduced himself, introduce the Mayor, than the video. He thought it went quicker than last time or it was probably because his mind was slipping somewhere instead of focusing on the task he was supposed to do. He looked at the solemn faces before taking a deep breath and dipped his washed-away green hand into the right Reaping bowl where the female names lied.

"Millicent Rexon!" He cried out.

A small girl with a pug look and crazy hair stepped out of the fourteen-year-old pen, but the girl looked like she was only eight. She let out a huge sob before someone walked forward, not even looking back to the reaped tribute. The different girl had on an elegant blue dress that had green highlights and brown tights.

"I volunteer!" The girl shouted. Her blonde hair was combed neatly and parted on the right side, where a pair of green eyes looked at him. It was always uncommon for someone to volunteer especially in District 8, where there was only one Victor. No one usually dared to volunteer as it meant being suicidal. Out of eighteen tributes from the previous years, one came out. "Dorothea Winifred, age seventeen!" She cried out before Riven had a chance to even question what her name was and how old she is.

He turned to the attention of the left Reaping bowl as soon as Dorothea stepped onto the stage. He opened the white slip and spoke, "Auster Worthing!"

A slight movement happened from the sixteen-year-old section where a boy stood, trying to untangle his hand from what it looked like to be his boyfriend, but Riven knew better to assume. For all he knew, the boy-Auster had a good friend, and he didn't mind hand holding in public and possibly labeled as gay though Riven didn't particularly have a preference on genders if he ever dated. Auster was stoic, and he still had his dark brown eyes widen in fear perhaps, or it was simply just shock, Riven didn't know. The tributes reactions were usually different, but they always ended up unhappy which Riven would agree on. He wouldn't want to do anything against his will, and maybe that's how all the tributes felt besides the volunteers.

The boy was trembling and his bottom lip was quivering. He looked so terrified, and probably wished that he didn't get reaped, but life didn't work that way. Life was unfair, if life was fairer that he would have had his family including Lorrain back to keep him company. But what happened next made Riven wished he didn't witness and reaped the frightened sixteen-year-old.

Auster's black dress pants fell off him revealing his boxers before he grabbed them and put them back on, his pale freckled cheeks flushed a deep red, and tears dropped as Auster looked at the black stage floor. _Poor kid..._ Riven thought as he tried not to look at neither of his tributes and stared back at the crowd which it seemed like all the eligible looked happy to be spared this year. He kept his tone neutral as he spoke,

"Our tributes for this year-Dorothea Winifred and Auster Worthing of District 8!"

* * *

 **~You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

 **I'll never let go**

 **Never say goodbye**

 **You know you can~**

 **Auster Worthing (16), District 8**

Auster felt mortified that his pants fallen off him. He just wanted to turn invisible at the sheer amount of embarrassment that coursed through him. Who ever heard someone dropping their pants in shock? He knew what he was getting into when he asked Bartley for some clothes. He just wanted to wear something nice for the reaping, or well it was mandatory to wear something nice. Oh well, it was the past now no need to get worked up over something. The past was the past, and he had to live in the present.

Auster tried to keep his trembling down as he sat in a plain room with only a few chairs in the room. He sighed as he looked up to see his older sister, Eliza, and her husband, Bartley. Eliza was only six years older than him, and was the first to move as soon as she turned eighteen. Usually when Eliza came to visit, she often said that she wanted children to make their family complete, but both of them were fearful because of the Hunger Games and with him getting reaped was a reminder that no one would be spared, or maybe a few families would be.

"Nice way to make an impression," Bartley joked which a glare from Eliza was received. Bartley ignored the look and continued on, "Anyways… How are you doing?"

"Terrible," Auster admitted, his voice quivering. Auster was still trembling and he doubted that it would stop soon, but he didn't mind. It would go away once he felt calmer instead of being afraid.

"It's alright to be terrible. Mostly everyone is though with that incident, it would probably help you out more in the arena," reassured Bartley, his hands touching his face, affectionately.

"Thanks," Auster murmured, meeting Eliza's eyes who only gave a small smile. He could tell that Eliza was trying to hold back tears-trying to remain strong while Auster went into the Hunger Games, with only a small chance of survival. Auster hoped he would come out alive, and he believed in himself that he would. This was certainly a challenge that he could overcome with obstacles in the way.

"I love you," Eliza murmured, as she embraced him tightly. Auster hugged her back, smiling and tears threatening to fall.

"Love you too." And with that both of them left, Eliza's head leaning on Bartley's shoulder, probably trying not to cry. Auster probably knew what they were thinking, how much it would be dangerous for their child if they got one, to grow up living that they might get reaped.

Auster looked at the brown, wooden door, hoping that someone would come through which sounds obviously stupid. Of course, people would visit him and besides he wanted to kiss Troy one last time. He still had his parents, his other sister, friends and his boyfriend. It just required waiting patiently which Auster happily did until the door swung open to reveal Mom, Dad and Dorota, with mom crying. Auster hated when she cried and it usually wasn't often.

"My poor baby!" she sobbed, wrapping her hands around him. "We just saw Eliza and Bartley in the hallway while we waited for our turn. They said you were doing okay, and Troy is waiting, but we'll keep him around. He's like my third soon after you of course." she let out a laugh which Auster beamed at that. Auster already knew his mom accepted him for being gay, and didn't mind. In fact, she suspected that Auster was, which Auster didn't mind. At least he had loving parents.

"Thanks, Mom," Auster said as she pulled away after planting a kiss on his temple.

Dad smiled and hugged him which Auster gladly accepted. Even though, they didn't spend much time together they were father and son, and Auster loved him. Dad was often working and by the time he always got home, he was just exhausted without spending time with him. He understood that and didn't mind. He whispered, "I love you." and patted his shoulder.

Dorota was the only one who hadn't said anything, but she had her head down as she walked towards him. She was clearly upset, and it usually was often where she would get upset. Dorota wanted her Independence and often grew annoyed by having to share, but was working away to her I, instead of living with them. Auster didn't mind and only kissed her on the cheek after hugging her when she approached him.

"I love you," Auster murmured which Dorota smiled and kissed him back.

Soon, all three of them had to leave and Auster was alone for a short time. The door opened to reveal Troy, Meliori and Marion. Marion's blue eyes met his and raced to him, giving him a bear hug and almost knocked Auster down to the hard, concrete floor.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Marion said, saying the same thing over and over again. It was typical for Marion to do that, always hugging and saying I love you over and over again. Auster didn't mind, it was what made Marion unique and an awesome friend. She was special and didn't bother hiding anything from anyone, she was an open book. "I'm going to miss you! You shouldn't be here in this position! And you're probably going to die!"

Auster reassured her, "I'm not dead yet, and I'm pretty sure I still have a chance. I could still win." It was the truth, Auster didn't count himself out. He may not have all those training the careers usually have, but that didn't mean he counted himself out.

Troy and Meloiri had to peel Marion off of him so they could say goodbye which Marion only blushed and went to lean next to the door. Troy embraced him and gave him an awesome kiss that Auster doubted he would forget anytime soon, that was how much Auster liked it. Luckily, he had something to remember Troy by-a small piece of Troy's handkerchief that Auster accidentally ripped off.

"You shouldn't be afraid of this," Meloiri said. "Don't be weak, or maybe you should. Find some good allies, and stay away from the bloodbath," she warned. Meloiri was basically the leader of the group and always stood her ground. She was almost a feisty one.

"I'll miss all of you," he said, just before they left and Auster was left alone.

* * *

 **~Love can touch us one time**

 **And last for a lifetime**

 **And never let go till we're gone~**

 **Dorothea Winifred (17), District 8**

"I can't believe you volunteer! You messed up your future plans!" Grandmother squawked as soon as she stepped into the room. Dorothea looked down to her feet, not wanting to meet Grandmother's fiery expression. Dorothea often hated when she yelled when something doesn't go right, but perhaps it was the reason why she is so strict, and sometimes upheld superior rules to the family.

Dorothea tried to look at her family who was scowling at her especially her mother. Cosma was always upbeat and chatty to anyone, making friends quickly and knew connection.

"Why did you volunteer?" Mother demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she gazed at Dorothea.

"I wanted something else to do. I was tired of living the same life," Dorothea said, only telling half of the information of why she volunteered. She knew of how her family would react, and was prepared for the outrage. Even though, her family wasn't strict, and grandmother being in charge of the household, Dorothea knew they would probably be disappointed with her for volunteering for something suicidal.

"I'm proud of you, sis," Jarren said which Dorothea smiled. Jarren was usually the understanding one and did his usual hobbies-ping pong, and swimming even though he's sensitive to the temperature. It had to be perfect for him, especially with his condition.

"Thank you," Dorothea responded.

Dorothea went on and gave hugs and kisses to her family members that were in the room-dad, mom, grandmother and Jerren. She wanted to say goodbye to them and Dorothea already knew that she wouldn't be heading back. This is what she volunteered for, and Dorothea didn't mind if she didn't come back. She whispered "I love you." before they left, leaving Dorothea alone for a few minutes before her Xandra and Delphea showed up.

Xandra was the only thing keeping Delphea standing up as Delphea continued to sob in Xandra's shoulders.

"I can't believe you volunteered!" Delphea sobbed which Dorothea grimaced.

"If you're going to scowl me, save it," She said coldly. Dorothea was tired of people just scowling her for wanting to do something else, she was her own person.

"I'm just going to miss my little sister! You shouldn't be going." she cried on until it was time for them to go. Dorothea sat down and waited for her friends-Leroy, Selma, and Harriet. Harriet was just standing there awkwardly by the door until Selma finally said something.

"I knew you were going to do something like this! I can't believe you never told me!" Selma whined, which Dorothea smiled at the comment. She didn't want to tell her friends, probably because she was afraid of how they may react. "Also, Leroy was being a bitch earlier. He annoyed me and I wanted to punch him." she voiced.

"Hey!" voiced Leroy who looked insulted to what Selma had to say. Even though, Selma tended to act like a bitch, she was a good friend to have.

"I'm going to miss you," Harriet whispered which Dorothea turned her attention to her. Harriet was always the quiet awkward one, but she was loveable. Only Leroy hadn't said anything, but Dorothea doubted he would since she already said goodbye to him earlier before the reaping started.

Their time was up quickly, and it ended during their discussion about things other than Dorothea volunteering for the Hunger Games, and Dorothea was left alone.

* * *

 **What did you guys think of these two tributes? Both of them gave me hell as I tried to write them, but I managed. I hope I did both of them justice! Drop a review down below!**


	9. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Reapings**

 **Trigger Warnings: mention of sexual assault, abuse, DID in 3rd POV**

 **Spoilers to the 8th movienof Star Wars (not really, but does have some events in there)**

* * *

 **~When you see my face**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **Hope it gives you hell**

 **When you walk my way**

 **Hope it gives you hell~**

 **Pandora Justice (18), District 2**

Pandora tried to smile at the people, it was naturally fake, but all her smiles were fake anyways. It wasn't like she was depressed, her smiles were fake, and she didn't feel numbness every day. She was completely fine. It was torture for Pandora to smile this constantly, and force herself to be outgoing, bubbly and all so terribly happy, just like that scrawny nerd who always wanted to help and didn't even have a backbone when people mocked her, including Pandora. Pandora found it fun mocking others, and besides, it was to weed out the weaker ones. She soon located a woman stoic with her black hair barely reaching her ears, and her two silver eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Hi! How are you?" Pandora asked cheerfully. The words didn't mean anything to her, but to someone that might seem that she actually cared about people, and have lots of friends. Pandora didn't have friends, just merely servants in a way, only Opal seemed the one close to her, but which Pandora didn't really seem to mind. "You look really sad. Did something happen to you?" Her voice tried to sound concern, but Pandora didn't care about her or the woman's problems.

The woman smiled grimly before she responded back, her voice cracking while she spoke, "N-No… My daughter-in-law had a miscarriage and at the same time my wife, got shot and now she's not doing so good. Apparently, there was a robbery at the bank-a female robber, that had blonde hair, but my wife has dirty-blonde hair, so I don't get how they could mix it up... " She stopped trying to remain her composure before she continued on, "I'm sorry if I dumped you with this information."

Pandora tried to give her a reassuring look, but she knew it would look like a grim look. She really wanted to shout that she should die, and that she was purposely trying to embarrass herself with sharing this kind of information, but Pandora wouldn't say that aloud as it would probably ruin her cover for not being a psychopath. People didn't react well when Pandora stopped acting, and she doubted that those who stopped hiding from being their true selves, kept everything they knew. Pandora didn't, but she didn't like talking about the past.

"It's okay." her voice was even and probably didn't voice well with the situation. She couldn't relate to the situation, nor could she comprehend of what the woman was feeling.

"Thanks for listening!" the woman cried, already walking towards someone who was standing right next to a pine tree.

Pandora looked at Opal, who had been trailing her since Pandora's interaction with the woman. Her dark brown hair in two braids with her semi tanned complexion already getting red from the burning sun.

"I'm surprised that you actually got to her, usually you try your best, but it's easy to tell you're simply acting with the forced optimistic tone that you take," said Opal candidly. "Even I could tell that it's fake, but I honestly don't really care if you're a psychopath, since it's a part of you." her dark blue eyes staring at Pandora's tall figure, while Opal was simply average height.

"Any ideas?" Pandora asked, as she stared towards the distant. She was hoping that she can find Joy, a residential nerd who was anything, but a joy in her life. Pandora could usually identify the nerd for simply her outrageous fashion sense and how she tried to please everyone with often helping out everyone even when they didn't need the help. Pandora looked down at her right wrist where her golden watch was on her. The time read a minute past noon, with the reaping starting in like an hour or so. That meant less than an hour to find the nerd and kick her ass once more.

"Just keep practicing, even though, I already know you're not going to fool me since I've been your friend longer than when you basically stopped being in society's terms 'normal', but no one wants to be normal. Though, you could try to be optimistic just try not to go crazy in the arena," said Opal, already changing the subject to what was going to take place in less than hour: Pandora was going to volunteer-for one, murder the weaklings since the weaklings are just wasting oxygen, and two, she was told that she was going to be a volunteer this year which Pandora was super excited about.

Pandora always loved the thought about the Hunger Games, just killing others without her going to jail was actually exciting to her. Pandora thought she had a considerable amount of chance to win, if not higher with all the wrestling she done when she was only four years old. Wrestling was one of her hobbies that she considered apart from her life, and she wouldn't quit for anything. Pandora loved being violent, though her coaches said she always got a little too carried away- often giving her opponents and coaches countless bruises, a broken limb and often a black eye. It was simply because she got to carried away.

Pandora looked at the already too occupied Opal who was busy sighing and possibly making googly eyes towards her crush: Brandon West. Opal was sometimes too occupied with him, that Pandora doubted that Opal didn't really care for her and that she was simply acting, but Pandora was wrong about that. Opal was her only friend still when Pandora decided to stop acting that all she was a simply spoiled girl, who was popular and everyone almost got along with her. She was tired of acting like that, and Pandora knew she was taking a huge risk with letting her true colors shown, but she didn't care much. If they can't accept her for what she is, then they didn't deserve to be her friend.

"Earth to Opal," said Pandora, already trying to shake her best friend from whatever fantasy Opal was dreaming about, which often time Pandora was curious about, but she didn't pry. She respected her friend's privacy and weird daydreaming especially when her crush was around.

"What? Oh-sorry, I spaced out didn't I?" asked Opal before she continued on, "I thought you were looking for that girl-Joy Withins or whatever her name is, or did you finally change your mind about it?"

Pandora didn't reply, only looked at her watch that read a quarter until twelve thirty. She frowned, but didn't say anything until she finally saw the familiar blonde Afro hair with burgundy ribbons in her hair. Joy Withers had on her signature pink dress covered with frilly laces all over it which made Pandora disgusted, but Pandora wouldn't let the girl leave her sight not until she paid.

She approached the jubilant, optimistic girl who was playing with roses by the garden filled with fresh flowers-roses, daisies, violets, celosia, etc, just planted perhaps a few days ago or so.

"Well, well, well... Playing with fresh flowers just to seem that you were somebody else? I must say, it didn't have me fool not for one second, especially with your tendencies to dress up as a ridiculous doll with hideous ribbons." Pandora grabbed a burgundy ribbon and pulled it out, not taking note that the girl was whimpering in pain. She smirked as she saw the terror in Joy's green eyes. "Honestly, if I thought that these were for toddlers than you must be one, what a pathetic sight to see."

"I-I d-d-don't k-know w-what y-you're t-talking a-a-about," Joy stammered, her pale face already turning into a shade of a tomato red. Tears started to fall from Joy's green eyes as she started to whimper, letting snot fall from her nose which Pandora tried not to grimace, but instead Pandora grabbed Joy's blonde hair and pulled it which Joy only cried harder and begging her to stop which she ignored. The bitch deserved it.

Pandora kicked her between her stomach once Pandora left Joy's hair alone after tying a ribbon in her hair, that she doubted no one would be able to free the ribbon, and meant publicly disgracing the girl with her soon-to-be bad haircut if no one got it out. Joy screamed and tried to block Pandora's kicks with her hands, but only screamed in pain as her hands came in contact with Pandora's harsh kicks, with Joy howled on with pain. She knew there was a crowd gathering, she could hear the murmurs and the small voices to see what was going on. No one was stupid enough to intervene with her.

"P-please s-s-stop," the girl whimpered as she tilted her head away from the smirking face belonging to Pandora. Pandora only grinned at the response and stopped what she was doing before she placed a kick directed to Joy's hook nose. Blood started gushing out, covering her face and hands with her blood.

"Stop!" Someone screamed who only looked like Joy's mother or something like that. The person had mousey hair cut short into a pixie cut. Her round eyes looking nearly identical with Joy's, but her green eyes was darker, and her pale skin had a bit of tan to it, but it was just light. Pandora looked up, her lip curling. "That's my daughter you bitch!"

Pandora smirked, but looked down at the bleeding Joy who hadn't really moved much. She would've mistaken her for dead if her chest rising and falling wasn't so obvious.

"Why should I?"

"Come on, Pandora," said Opal already looping her arm through Pandora's elbow, pulling her away from the fight scene slowly. Pandora frowned before she replaced it with a stoic look. At least she knew that she would most likely win the Hunger Games now. Pandora couldn't wait for the Hunger Games, especially volunteering in less than an hour.

* * *

 **~Did some things you can't speak of**

 **But at night you'll live it all again**

 **You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now**

 **If only you had seen what you know now then~**

 **Kairi "Kai" Oriol (18), District 2**

Kai handed his mom another white cloth as she tried to apply pressure on the patient's bullet wound. The patient accidentally shot himself which made Kai curious since according to the person that brought him in, he accidentally shot himself in the shoulder, and he didn't know the gun was loaded which was extremely stupid of him.

"Do you need anything else?" Kai asked his Mum, once she passed him another drenched cloth that was a dark crimson from the patient's blood. He was surprised that the patient was still bleeding, and not dead from the .40 colber, as it has been like ten minutes and the guy was still bleeding out.

"Probably give me another cloth… He's losing way too much blood, and he probably shot himself at the Axillary Artery… Gosh, how is he not dead yet?" Mum said, her pale knuckles already turning paler, as she tightened her grip on the already stained cloth. Mum removed the cloth that was now stained crimson and threw it at Kai, he caught it with ease. She pressed her fingers onto his wrist, and started doing CPR on him. After a few minutes, all that there was left was just a few bloody clothes and a fresh corpse. "Kai, please help me clean up this mess especially with these bloody clothes. I don't really want to go and get more clean cloths today."

Kai knew exactly what she meant as he experienced it more. It bothered him considerably, but he knew the bullies had nothing else to do, but bid their time by bullying him, since they thought so lowly of themselves. Kai didn't really mind too much now as it was now part of life that he gladly trudged on, not paying anyone too much attention as all he knew, they could just be a snake in disguise just waiting to strike which was the reason why he didn't really socialize much with anyone. No one was exactly innocent.

"Of course," he responded, already taking a couple of drench cloths and put them in the washer that was right next door. He started the washer after throwing in the bloody clothes that would most likely, never be the same color again when Mom bought it a few days ago, but it was better than spending more money on medical supplies to help with Mom's job as a doctor, which probably really wasn't often, but luckily he knew how to entertain himself to pass time.

He came back into the room, and helped his mom clean up some of medical supplies which was now lying all over the place after frantically getting all the medical supplies for the now deceased victim.

"You know you don't have to do that," Mother commented, already closing the first aid kit and putting it back on the medicine shelf that she commonly referred to it as since she often put all the medical supplies that she may need up there.

"But I insist," He said stubbornly.

She let out a small laugh before she responded, "I really don't need you for the rest of the morning, but you could hang out with your friends or stay here with me and watch a movie. Hopefully there's a good movie we could find, and we could have some lunch at Frensica's Sandwich Shop and such." Kai knew what friends she was talking about, but they weren't really friends, but merely acquaintances as they were like the only people who weren't an ass towards him at least, because of how much one event can just be like a hurricane to the family.

"I'd like that," he said, smiling to her. "I have nothing else to do, and I really don't feel like looking through all our family photos once more, especially when Grandma and Dad died years ago."

Kai could still remember the frail, old woman who took care of him back when his parents were in the Capitol, aiding the Capitolites with their injuries and such, while Kai remained in the outskirts of Panem with his grandmother. He always had fun memories with her, especially with Mom and Dad not there especially during the first year, until she died of old age. He missed her alot though, but it was the memories that would keep her alive even if she wasn't physically there with them. She was the kind and patient one, always telling him stories about their family especially what it was like growing up in World War 3, and how frail America was before it basically collapsed afterwards. Kai tried to avoid the topic of his father, but it really wasn't something he really could avoid much as that was the reason why he and his Mom always tend to receive insults and lot, because of the shocking betrayal that happened, where he watched his own father die with blood pooling out of his body due to the fact that his father was aiding the rebels, and was shot to death because of it.

Kai followed his mom to the living room where he sat down on the brown couch, putting his feet on the coffee table as he leaned back and watched his mother as she tried to find a movie that they hadn't seen or hadn't seen it in a while which was low since they sometimes spent their time watching TV when there really wasn't nothing to do or when Kai didn't really feel like jogging which wasn't often as he loved jogging. It made him feel more relaxed and there really wasn't nothing better to do than watch the sunset over the grassy hills as it was particularly awe-inspiring, especially when the sky painted different colors in the sky.

"What do you want to watch? There're some Superheroes movies-Oh wow, I'm seriously surprised that Star Wars is on here seeing as those movies has one thing in common, and that always had a rebel subplot. I haven't seen these movies since I was a kid and I'm pretty sure that you will love them. They were a pretty popular franchise before the wars happened."

"Oh," he said as the movie blared on. He watched contently interested in why the old woman-Laia was still alive if there was no oxygen in space, which made no complete sense whatsoever, but it was fantasy, so he couldn't complain.

He found himself getting sucked into the movie and after a couple of hours passed without him ever realizing that it had been a few hours, the credits rolled in, and he found himself interested in why Kylo was just an emo kid who had a messed up past though, but he really loved the Kylo and Rey relationship, that part was fun to see though.

"That was really interesting," he said, once he looked at the wall clock that read a minute past noon. The reaping was in an hour, which Kai really wasn't worried about as it was the last year and there was a volunteer this year so it didn't really bother him too much. "I'm really curious to see what is going to happen next. We should watch the next movie tomorrow though. I need to know the ending," he voiced, he saw his mother smile from the corner of his eye.

"I told you would be interested, and I am too. I never seen the next movies, this was the last movie I watched from this franchise," she admitted before she turned off the TV. She stood up from where she was sitting, and she continued, "We have an hour to kill. You want to get lunch now?"

"Sure." Kai nodded as he got on his white tennis shoes and Mom grabbed the keys that was hanging on the key rack and headed towards Fransica's Sandwich Shop which was fortunately nearby so it really wasn't too much of a walk at least.

During the walk, he was surprised that no one was whispering behind their back or any other ridiculous names that the bullies had nothing to do to comprehend since they obviously thought so lowly of themselves. Kai didn't mind it though it often got really annoying since he knew no one would really listen to him besides his mom, as she faced the same problems as he did. Kai grew used to it as the words never really seemed to bother him anymore, they were simply being immature and acted like a toddler.

"How was your day?" he asked once he sat down at the table after getting their sandwiches made.

"Good," she said, taking a big bite into her quesadilla. "Just been a long day, I'm just not really looking forward to cleaning up those bloodstains from the deceased person as that's always a pain to get out of, and I really doubt that I could clean up that bloody mess that's on the operation table. Unless, you want to help me?"

"Of course," Kai said quickly, taking a sip out of his Dr. Pepper.

"Hey look there's that freak his poor rebel mom. I'm literally surprised that they haven't excuted you two yet, traitor," someone called out bitterely.

"First of all, my name isn't traitor and I really don't care what you call me. Second of all, did you make that one up or did your parents raise you up because you're ugly and so insecure about that?" Kai called out. "And leave my mother out of this, she had nothing to do it with it at all, jerk."

"All she did was married the guy, stupid," the bully pointed out as if he didn't have a life.

"Shut up." Kai did something irrational and punched the guy in the nose before he could comprehend what was happening, and blood started gushing out, and he started crying.

"Well look at that, I guess he learned his lesson," he said. He sat down and ate his sandwich in peace along having a small conversation with Mom.

* * *

 **~The pain and the truth**

 **I wear like a battle wound**

 **So ashamed, so confused**

 **I was broken and bruised~**

 **Sam Jenkins-District 2 Mentor**

Sam never believed in fairy-tales or superheroes in that manner. They didn't exist, but Sam always thought that she was the bad guy, destined to die by the "heroes", who believed in those shitty things to sleep at night, but Sam found out that the world wasn't all sunshine and rainbows; it was a twisted world who would corporate children's heart twisting them to something else. It was her parents who done that.

Sam could remember the harsh words that were said to her when she was younger, and it just scared her, much like the dark. She was always scared of the dark even after nine years, where Father would often rape her always at three A.M. Sam was scared to see Father's figure, waiting until it was three A.M. to rape her continually. She always felt dirty like she took a swim in the sewers under the district, and she couldn't get the smell out, no matter how much she took showers and used her lavender soap on her brown skin. Nine years, she still felt dirty. Nine years, her virginity was taken away by the devil who was named Father. Nine years, when she shied away from touches from anyone, always bringing back memories from her childhood. Nine years, when she stopped using her full name Samantha and shorten it to Sam. Nine years since she ran away from home. It was all too much for her.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, her ragged blonde hair somewhat clipped into a bunch, but all it did was to look like a nest in her hair. Sam wasn't in no mood to even straighten her hair, as she was supposed to meet with Alyssa than go to her grandparents, all before the reaping, which was certainly going to be a challenge. She didn't know how the volunteers would fare, but Sam wouldn't be a friend to them who would wrap a bandage every time they got hurt, she wanted one of her tributes to survive, even Gabriel wanted them to survive, but he wasn't strict about it.

Sam grimaced as she thought about old, bloodthirsty Gabriel, the first mentor of District 2, though perhaps old would not suit him. Gabriel was only four years older than her, and was almost to his mid-twenties. The only reason why Sam called him old, bloodthirsty was because he shot people in the rebellion, and had the highest killing rates in the Hunger Games so far. She knew that someone would break that record, but it probably won't be in her lifetime. Even though, her great grandma lived to be like 120, which in reality was only 105 years-old. Great Grandmother-Emika was probably one of the fondest memories Sam carried even though she had Alzheimer's disease- often forgetting who she was, what year it was etc.

Even during Sam's tragic childhood, her Mama and Father still brought her along with her older brothers-Samuel, and Kennedy, who would often throw punches and kicks her way. It was all because she was born a girl, which was perhaps a stupid reason to even get abused "because she was thought to be a weaker gender". Sam believed that she was strong as the men, because of all those pathetic stereotypes that happened from like the beginning of time or something like that, when women was not allowed to work. Sam hated those, she knew women could be strong and do everything men can't. Great Grandma-Emika was old, but she tried to do all the things she was able to do-walk, eat, exercise and do other things. She was really kind and helped a lot of cookies and told stories about what life was like back then, and her Mexican heritage where she often celebrated Día de Muertos on November 2. Sam always found it fascinating as she was ⅛ Mexican, and what the country was like before it happened: tornadoes, hurricanes, the third world war, and climate change happened and it caused Mexico to go underwater, without any hope of it resurfacing, leaving the citizens to go to Before Panem and the districts happened or to South America.

One day, Sam had enough. It was only a few days after Tia's Lucretia died of her expected passing from pancreas cancer, somehow Sam blacked out and along the way, she managed to scratch Mama's left cheek with her somewhat long nails, but Sam had no knowledge of the event ever happening. It was like she had no control of what her body did, and she was just there for the ride. Sam hated not being in control with her body, she didn't want to be a passenger with a complete stranger controlling her body. She hated that feeling-of blacking out, simply forgetting things and it wasn't like she was going to ask anyone what happened, not much. Questions meant punishment, and Sam didn't want to get hit by simply asking a question. That was how she was raised, so she simply didn't bother asking for help too much.

It wasn't until Sam found the courage or well Caia did to run away. Caia was always the outgoing, exhilarating, basically everything Sam wasn't, and perhaps she shown up exactly when Sam needed someone to help her escape the hellhole of a house, where demons lied. She never knew a Caia before in her life, but it would explain why one day she woke up in a hospital wearing a hospital gown and the doctors said she jumped off a bridge, and someone found her half-submerged with barely even a pulse, that was only a day after she moved in to her grandparents.

Sam found happiness living with her grandparents. She never really had to hide, but she found struggles to be out in the open, with scars covering all over her body, and she never chose to wear a bikini while she gone swimming; mostly from all the nasty scars on her flat stomach. Sam was always insecure about them and was always jealous when girls showed up wearing bikinis, as if they had nothing to worry about; they were lucky.

As soon as Sam moved in with her grandparents or well ran away to them, they took her to a hospital to get her checked out which Sam visibly flinched every time someone touched her and went to the psychiatrist ward, where it was determined that she had Dissociative Identity Disorder-after telling about the incidents when she blacked out, how she scratched her mother's face without any memory and happening other times, and how she had courage to escape and jump off a bridge. It just made Sam feel more of a freak, even now.

Sam looked away from the mirror, a frown already formed on her lips. She hated thinking about the past, and it just made her feel worse even with her DID. All Sam wanted was to be normal, but normal wasn't a thing. She sighed as she tried to collect her wandering thoughts. She always had a habit of thinking too much, she hoped that she could get her shit together soon, and she doubted that Alyssa would appreciate the freakiness coming from her odd girlfriend. Sam would give her four more days to realize that Sam had demonios in her head, and probably would be useless.

Sam closed her hazel eyes for a few, trying to compose herself. She had a part to play, but every time it was harder and harder to simply conceal that she never suffered from anything and always hated her full name, Samantha Ryan Jenkins. Sam considered Samantha too girly and it only brought painful memories that she was different, maybe that was why she always refused to use her name. It would make her feel like a piece of property to her parents, something to tie her off.

"I could do this," Sam spoke, as she turned on her heel and walked out to meet Alyssa over by the fountain, plastered right in the middle of the Victor's Village where only two houses were currently lived in.

She found a dark skinned girl, her long dreadlocks were now cut short to her shoulders and had blue highlights in her hair, what Sam found most striking and perhaps unforgettable was how much she added eyeliner to her violet eyes making it pop her eyes out more. She considered her eyes beautiful and that Alyssa was lucky that she had memorable eyes. Alyssa wore a violet dress with spaghetti straps with her black bra strap noticeable, which Sam didn't care, it happened to her, and she didn't care and all those annoying cat calls and comments saying that her bra strap was showing. It was like it was taboo, thank goodness Sam could get away without wearing a sports bra some days, while Alyssa was stuck wearing one with her huge breasts.

"About time," said Alyssa impatiently, looking at her chipped neon pink nails, flicking off any dirt off of them. "I thought you abandoned me here alone-" she cut off when Sam interrupted her.

"We said ten…" Sam didn't have time to say anything else as she fell to the ground in pain, her vision already blacking, and she knew that one of her forms taken control of her body, and she was only a passenger. "What are you looking at, stupid?"

"Sam, you okay?" Alyssa inquired, as she stared wide eye as Sam got up from the dirt.

"I'm not Sam. My name is Morrighan and I'm not your stupid, pathetic Sam who apparently loves you as if she never told you that she lost her virginity to her father since she's a slut for losing it. Her family abused her, and the worst of it is that she's going to dump you for someone else. Your nothing." Those words weren't hers, and she felt herself returning, she looked up to see a horror-stricken face belonging to Alyssa.

"Ugh. Was it Morrighan or Caia?" Sam spoke which only Alyssa stared at her still.

"Er-Morrighan," Alyssa spoke softly. "What happened to you? One minute you're here and the next this girl-Morrighan shows up saying all these bitchy things, how I was nothing and you lost your virginity to your father?"

Sam grimaced, but she still couldn't remember what happened, but at least Alyssa told her what just happened. Though, from what she heard, Caia was perhaps better even if that meant that Caia would already trying to seduce her or would throw herself in the water fountain trying to see if she could find another world, or that's how she presumed and based off of what others told her.

"I have DID or Dissociative Identity Disorder, it's where two other personalities are present and for me I have Morrighan, who you just met and Caia, the other person," said Sam wearily. She didn't know how Alyssa would react, perhaps she would laugh it off and say there was no such thing?

Alyssa looked at her blankly before she spoke in her normal optimistic, friendly kind of voice, "Are you serious? That really sounds cool minus the memory loss and you fall to the ground, but I don't have a problem with you having it. It's part of your everyday life and you can't control that. I mean it's better than you just simply being a jerk all the time and just simply being lesbian like me! Now kiss me, you idiot."

Sam rolled her eyes, but obliged to what Alyssa said. She tasted like peaches, it was probably the chapstick that Alyssa always applied to herself and Sam, whenever she noticed that her lips were chapped which was practically always, but Sam never really cared if she had chapped lips. Alyssa pulled away from the kiss and dug into her black purse. She pulled out a chapstick with a watermelon flavor, and handed it to Sam. She grabbed it while Alyssa spoke, "It's for your lips. Your lips are severely chapped, I'm surprised they aren't bleeding. You could keep it, I have extra in my purse." As a result, she pulled a pack of different flavored chapstick with many flavors. "See?"

Sam nodded, not knowing how to respond to that. She allowed Alyssa to speak.

"So should we go to your grandparents?" She asked, holding out her hand for Sam to take.

The couple had small talk, mostly about how life was doing, if Alyssa got a promotion yet or got an acceptance letter to the prestigious college in Panem, which both was a simple 'no' to Sam's dismay. Alyssa always wanted to get a promotion at the hairstylist that she worked at, near the Suburban neighborhood, where all the rich folk and the Victor Village lied, but she also wanted to get a degree to become a teacher. The hair styling job was okay, but Alyssa hoped that she could go somewhere else.

Eventually, the couple arrived to a somewhat prosperous house that was well taken care of, and the grass was cut short and reminded her of a summer green dress that Alyssa wore to their blind first date (both of their friends set them up). It was always a long walk so Sam tried not to visit too often, with her last visit being in February to celebrate Abuela's 71st birthday, and now it was the middle of June. A lot could happen in a few moments.

Sam knocked on the screen door where Abuela's wheeled over to her with her Abuelo sitting on the couch, dozing off and on. Abuelo seemed to be always tired, or perhaps old age was starting to get to him. Whatever it was, Sam just hoped that her grandparents didn't die soon since she knew her parents and brothers would probably come. They couldn't do anything since she was already an adult.

"Nicoklai, you should have told us you were comin'! Last time we checked you were off in District 3." said Abuela brightly. "How's your wife Genesis? And your sons?"

"Abuela…" said Sam wearily. "It's me-Sam. Those are my parents. I hope you're just saying that."

"Oh-sorry Sam. It won't happen again!" somehow, Sam doubted that, but maybe it was one-time thing, and wouldn't happen again. Only time would tell.

* * *

 **~I'll rise up like the day**

 **I'll rise up**

 **I'll rise unafraid~**

 **Gabriel Wesley-District 2 Mentor**

Gabriel hummed to himself as he added another sentence to his manuscript. He wanted to get his manuscript done before the Reaping actually started, but there was no way that would happen. He'd been uninspired especially with his wife's sudden death and all those secrets that happened during her funeral. He missed her, but life moved on. Gabriel couldn't dwell in the past. Yeah, Gabriel felt sad, but at least he knew what his wife was doing to him. She was always asking him for money for drinks and stuff, and often times she forgot which made him suspicious to what he was doing.

"Alright, Gabriel," He said to himself as he pressed the top of the black pen on the paper. "You could do this. It's just words on a page. Think of the lovely fans that would love the sequel." But those words didn't mean anything to him, and he couldn't think of anything. Ugh, Gabriel hated writer's block, it always sucks for him when he got writer's block. Writer's block never left him once it started, and it always lasted for months at a time, but he delayed in its publishing for already months, and it already frustrated him. He couldn't disappoint his fans, people who were counting on him-his friends, his now mentees-Pandora Justice and Felix O'Haras, both of them having potential to win, which Gabriel wouldn't mind, though he knew Sam would do endless training with them, and his family.

Gabriel groaned and put down his black pen, putting the manuscript in a drawer, hoping that he could not delay the publishing any longer, but who knows when inspiration would hit again? Gabriel wasn't sure, but he hoped the Hunger Games would bring him inspiration, as it undoubtedly will. He always loved the Hunger Games and his skills were put to the test in the Hunger Games, Gabriel could recall his games vividly, and to him, it was perhaps something exhilarating that would excite him and help future tributes win. He didn't mind mentoring, perhaps it gave him a break from all the depressing thoughts that he'd been having recently all starting from his supposed wife that "loved" him by cheating on him, yes that certainly brought a nice plot twist to his life that he really enjoyed.

A knock was heard on his study door which Gabriel frowned. He couldn't recall anyone who wanted to visit him especially on this day: his wife was dead, her secrets still in the grave, his brother was too busy with his barbering job to even say hi once in a while, like Gabriel really cared. Alex and him never really saw a lot of eye to eye things and were both constantly bickering with each other, besides he was a ridiculous spoiled brat who wanted to help people-rebels to be specific. Alex was lucky that Gabriel didn't shoot him up for being a rebel lover scum. No one in their right minds would want to be a rebel scum, especially in this district, where those who were related to those scum, were moved to a career district mainly one, two or four. Gabriel also hoped that it wasn't that crazy man with the missing eye, the man disturbed Gabriel greatly. There was something off about him almost like he had a secret to hide which made Gabriel puzzled about.

"Come in," he said, his fingers tapping on his mahogany desk.

The door opened to reveal Alex, his chin cleared of any stub that he'd acquired over the course of a few months. His dark blue eyes looking at him, his right arm was missing which greatly surprised him, and was covered in a white bandage. His other arm was behind a woman's back, who had her hands on his muscled chest. Her long blonde hair was put up into a high ponytail, with her makeup looking flawless against her pale skin. What surprised Gabriel the most besides that Alex was actually with someone since he always assumed he was gay as he never talked about girls, was her startling blue eyes. It almost looked like Lila's eyes.

"Gabe, good to see you," his brother said stiffly. "This is my girlfriend, Camellia. She was the sister of your wife."

Gabriel frowned, but he couldn't remember if Lila said that she had a sister. No, she couldn't, she never mentioned it to him. Or was she truly a lying bitch or maybe, she did that to only protect him or maybe her sister. Gabriel could recall when Lila said that she was originally from the Capitol, but moved away when the Capitol found out that her and her sister was being abused and moved to District 2, mostly since District 2 is still in its good graces with the Capitol, but that was all he knew.

"Huh, Lila never mentioned that she had a sister," Gabriel said, his voice filled with bewilderment. "If she did then it must have been drunk me than sober me, because I forget shit like that."

Alex snorted at Gabriel's comment, which Gabriel didn't know why. It was true, he liked getting drunk every night, and he supposed that women told him things, and he forgot shitty information that probably had no relevance to his life whatsoever and that was why he was often told that he had a short term memory problem, which wasn't true. Gabriel decided which information he wanted to memorize and information he almost wanted to forget and eventually he did. It wasn't his fault that he chose what to memorize. It only made his life better and forget all his middle school drama he had back with his was best friends to now merely acquaintances who was pretty shallow and bitchy if Gabriel had to sum up two words for his "acquaintances". Fighting over because he simply was being a bitch to them which Gabriel didn't mind. Honestly, there were worse to be called and words didn't impact him.

"What's so funny?" Gabriel questioned.

"You being drunk. Honestly, you were a perfect child growing up always getting good grades and all that. A perfect child simply, but you always hated me while you had a better bond with Morgan than me, and she was thirteen years younger than you. It's not fair!" Alex stomped his foot, acting as if no one should do that to him because it would be seen as treason in his made-up fantasy world which Gabriel had to laugh at that. "Especially when you knew I had a bad case of Autism, yet you kept on bullying me."

"How about you quit acting like a melodramatic child that throws a tantrum every time you don't get your way?" Gabriel pointed out, rolling his eyes at Alex's stupid comment. Gabriel perhaps knew almost a lot more things about him especially of their six year difference: Alex did every bad thing his parents taught him not to, hoping to keep a pure, innocent child instead of Gabriel who was still slightly bloodthirsty even at the age of 24, Alex smoked, drank quite a lot, perhaps also done drugs and perhaps impregnate women, which Gabriel wouldn't put it past him. Alex was always a troubled child. "Cat got your tongue? Or you simply have no words because it's the damn truth?"

"Oh shut up both of you. You're both adults so start acting like one, or I could both hang you up and cut off your balls," Camilla interrupted before Alex could shoot up a stupid, pathetic, word that would possibly do no harm. Alex looked at Camilla with shock shown clearly on his face which possibly surprised Gabriel a tiny bit, Alex never acted scared nor did he really show his emotions often. At least he didn't wear his heart on his sleeves as some of his friends did. It always bugged him when one of his best friends, Kara, cried because she couldn't deal with people criticizing her because she was simply herself and that she cried too easily. Though that said was perhaps one of his depressed, supporting friends who tried to keep everyone happy while she remained in a depressive stage. "Well damn. I was hoping that things would escalate than this pure reticent. Excuse me for being so damn predictable, but both of you are acting like children, not independent adults… Now, if you excuse me I must change my pad since it's oddly a heavy one this month, and I really don't want another pair of my undies to go to waste. Also do you have any chocolate and ibuprofen for my back since It's killing me? Of course, I have to have lower back pain instead of cramps though rarely I get some. "

"Um…" Gabriel was finally at a loss for words especially of how easily she changed the topic so damn easily. First, they were bickering about stupid shit and now, they were talking about periods and pads and all that. Luckily, him forced of getting lectures about girls period paid off even when he thought he wasn't going to need it since it didn't really concern him. Gabriel always brought chocolate, pads and tampons since he never knew when a person might need it. "Yeah, there in the cupboard underneath the sink. I always have some available in case someone needs it, mostly it was used by Lila especially during her cramps and her period, but I still buy some since you never know."

Camilla looked back, her blush colored lips uplifted to a smile and responded, "Oh cool, I probably literally forgot to pack some pads today." And then she disappeared into the bathroom right next door.

"Well that's a surprise," said Alex as soon as Camilla disappeared from sight. "You buy women products when you're not a girl."

Gabriel blinked before he responded, "Don't you?"

"No."

"What were you hoping that what Momma taught us, was actually a big fat lie and that women didn't have blood coming out of their vagina? The period telling them that they aren't pregnant at least since I don't think I'm ready to have a responsibility as a father quite yet. I would like to actually live a little longer before finally settling down with someone who's more faithful than her, and I'm twenty-four. I still have some time left before I decide that I would like some kids in my life, for them to also be a complete gentlemen during the time of the month."

"Wow, I really had no idea."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Well look at you two, having an actual civilized conversation between each other. Hell must have froze over then for you two to be doing this. Then what century am I then? I come back with a new pad, some Tylenol for my lower back as it was being a bitch and now I have some chocolate. So go on, talk, pretend I'm not here," said Camilla, holding a half wrapped chocolate bar in her hand before she took a huge bite out of the bar. "Mm. Thanks, Gabriel. You're a lifesaver. Well not really, but you know what I mean hopefully, right?"

"Yeah," said Gabriel, watching as Camilla sat down in his black office chair, her feet on his desk, looking relaxed while she ate a chocolate bar.

"Well thanks for doing that for you, I guess," said Alex after a few moments, his eyes still glued to what Camilla was doing. "I guess I should stock up on those supplies than." He turned to leave, his hand resting on the bronze doorknob.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Did you finally quit with drugs and stuff?"

Alex's happy expression turned to a sad expression a second later. His eyes no longer looking at Gabriel, but merely focused on something else. He said, "Yes, but I've been diagnosed with Lung cancer stage three."

"How long do you have left?"

"Doctors say a few months, that was why I wanted to visit you. To say goodbye. It's too bad that we were fighting when we were younger, we probably would have bonded better."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **~'Cause they and drink**

 **and laugh 'bout things**

 **and fall in love in my backyard**

 **I hide and cower in the corner**

 **conversation's getting hard~**

 **Theodore Avis-District 2 Escort**

Theodore drew another heart on his scrap of paper that he managed to find. He was supposed to go on in a few minutes, but he already felt terrible. Butterflies were currently fluttering in his stomach, making him feel nauseous, but he didn't want to mess up the cake of makeup that was currently on his face. Theodore hated feeling like he was something for show, that he was just a puppet on a string, reciting words that meant nothing to anyone since it was a rehearsed speech that he managed to memorize the night prior before he stayed up until dawn which probably wasn't the case. Theodore had a terrible insomnia spell that lasted until one in the morning, mostly thinking about how much he could mess up tomorrow, and he knew he couldn't talk to anyone since Magnus was already sleeping, Celeste would probably be exercising like a manic and with Reyna, he didn't know. Reyna been reticent for a while which worried Theodore since she was prone on killing herself.

Theodore itched behind his ear, not because he had an itch right there, but merely because that was his nervous habit. He hated it, but he knew it was better than biting his nails or doing some other things that was strangely common. He just didn't want to do this, not right now. Theodore didn't want to make a fool out of himself. What happened if he fell down on his face and everyone laughed about it? He really didn't want be mortified and wish that he didn't exist, which he knew he couldn't say especially around one of his suicidal friends, who tried to commit suicidal weekly. Theodore tried talking her out of it, but he knew he should be doing that himself since his anxiety had been really bad lately.

Theodore felt his heart rate picking up, and beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. He felt like the world was circling around him. Theodore closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing just like his therapist advised himself to do, to help prevent your anxiety attacks and how your anxiety shouldn't control your life as he often quoted, making Theodore feel more ashamed about himself, like he really shouldn't be battling with his anxiety. Maybe that was the reason why Theodore often hated asking for help especially when it was dealing with his anxiety.

Growing up, Theodore had bad anxiety attacks to where his childhood therapist and now, tried to help maintain it, but it wasn't like it could be fixed. Theodore probably missed out on a lot of things especially when he was still in high school, often having missing assignments since the voice inside his head kept saying that he was doing it wrong, he would never get something right, and that he was stupid and shouldn't even try, which was perhaps frustrating to him. Theodore eventually dropped out which he often regretted since he really couldn't get good jobs. He managed to snag a spot on Panem's swim team which didn't pay much and being a photographer to help out which again, didn't pay much because he didn't graduate high school. It wasn't like Theodore could contact his parents since they disowned him for simply having anxiety and not graduating from high school.

Theodore tried to focus more on his earlier conversation with Magnus, hoping to focus his mind on something else instead of having a full-blown anxiety attacks which he often hated since it just made him feel abnormal especially being from the Capitol as the Capitol was stereotyped as being filled with optimistic, fake, and ditsy people which Theodore knew that wasn't the case, especially with his somewhat fatty figure that he had food from mostly eating a lot, and not really doing much since he didn't go to the rec center like two times a week, mostly just for fun. It wasn't like he was muscler, he was his own person, and he was proud of who he was.

 _Theodore stood at the train station getting readied to board the District Two train, but he was hoping he could find Magnus or his long, auburn hair that was often in a high ponytail, since Magnus always said that Twilight's Guard always wore their hair up in a high ponytail. Twilight's Guard was a music group who always sang either metal or rap depending on what the tone was. Twilight's Guard consisted of five people that were either female non-binary, trans or gender-fluid, not male, but Theodore didn't say anything about it. He didn't like Twilight's Guard since he liked the less melodramatic, more guitar and drums like Lyrica Rae, a pop singer who always sang songs that he could relate to or his friends could. Alicia Irwins was another singer that Theodore loved, singing about stuff, and he always loved of what they could sing._

 _Sadly, there was no luck in finding Magnus. Theodore hoped that he didn't forget,and that Magnus would break the yearly tradition by seeing him go. He hoped not. Theodore didn't really like feeling that he was simply a mistake, and that Magnus truly left him. What about his penthouse? He couldn't afford the full 1500 dollar rent, and he didn't really want to room with Reyna or Celeste as they had enough problems of their own, and he doubted that neither of them wanted to hear Theodore's anxiety attacks, or snoring which he doubted since Magnus kept telling him that he did._

 _Theodore took a deep breath, as he watched other people aboard their trains, while he went and stood there, possibly already looking like an idiot as he waited for Magnus who was already taken forever. Theodore didn't want to stay here and be late all because that Magnus wouldn't show up. He turned around and stepped up to the train, and looked back, hoping that Magnus was simply playing hide and go seek which Theodore abhorred very much especially if he was the seeker. He caught sight of the long, auburn hair and Theodore smiled._

 _"Tea!" Magnus shouted, using his old nickname that Magnus used to use a lot of back when they first moved in and during their primary years. Theodore had an obsession with tea especially when it was either sweet tea, green tea or Jasmine tea, since those were his favorite tea flavors and was often seen drinking tea. Magnus stopped once he got in front of him, and panted loudly._

 _Once, Magnus finally regained his breath after a few minutes, he then spoke, "Sorry I'm late…"_

 _"Let me guess, you were with Chase and lost track of time, right?" Theodore said icily._

 _Magnus chuckled and Theodore blushed. Theodore could see his crooked teeth from his smile, which he was still surprised that he still hadn't gotten it fixed especially during the accident involving the primary years when they gone to school together. He finally spoke after a few minutes, "No, I accidentally forgot to set the alarm, and when I couldn't hear your snoring. I assumed you were at coffee shop, but you never go there at this hour, so I decided to look here."_

 _"I thought you would realize that the Hunger Games was starting which would explain how loud it is… And, I don't snore!" interjected Theodore._

 _Magnus smiled, showing his front crooked teeth. He said, "Chase and I heard it at two o'clock in the damn morning while we were still watching Superheroes and Villains series to remember what is going to happen in Admit One, the second to last finale of the series."_

 _"Ugh, fine. I do."_

 _"Also while you're gone can I have your bed?" Magnus asked, smirking. His emerald eyes staring at him dangerously. Theodore knew why Magnus wanted his bed, he always asked every year at the train station. Though, Theodore knew that Magnus wouldn't do that as he already done it once when Theodore was sleeping at the hospital because of what happened to Reyna's second suicide attempt that week, all because she refused to get therapy and help._

 _"Oh hell no. Go do it on your bed," said Theodore rather loudly. A lot of people stared at them with curiosity which Theodore paid no attention to them as he continued to stare at Magnus who now stuffed his hands into his black pant pockets._

 _Magnus chuckled once more before he responded, "I was just kidding though. We'll probably find something to do tonight for the premiere of Admit One though that's happening tomorrow, and we already watch the last movie last night." Theodore knew that Magnus was telling the truth as Magnus always told the truth to everything since it always went against his morals in lying since his family was full-on Christians, and he was raised to speak the truth._

 _"Good."_

 _"Anyways you better find your seat," Magnus said, his eyes looking at the porcelain white train with black stripes. Steam was already coming out of the engine which Theodore grimaced, but nodded. Theodore went and found his seat before the train pulled out of the train station, and he watched Magnus silhouette getting smaller and smaller before he was no more._

"AVIS, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" someone screamed in his ear loudly. Theodore flinched as the woman screamed in his ear, grateful that his right ear hadn't gone deaf at the high volume the woman screamed.

"What?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME! YOU ARE LATE BY A FEW MINUTES THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON STAGE, AVIS! MAYBE BACK HOME, YOU COULD ARRIVE LATE, BUT NOT HERE! NOW GET YOUR FUCKING ASS ON STAGE NOW!" Before the woman could finish what she was saying, Theodore already bolted from his chair that he was sitting at, and paused at the black, heavy doors. He took a deep breath before he pushed the doors to reveal the citizens of District 2.

"Sorry about the wait. I had a malfunction which caused me being late!" Theodore exclaimed, simply telling half the truth, while he looked at the somewhat stoic and grinning crowd. He wanted to grin back, but he was afraid that he would probably look like someone who would murder someone, so he refrained himself from doing so. "But without further ado our female tribute is…" He dug his left hand into the left Reaping bowl until he selected a white piece of paper. Theodore opened it up and said, "Olivia Reque!"

"I volunteer!" someone called out before the reaped person had a chance to react. A girl stepped out grinning. "Pandora Justice age eighteen!" Theodore felt like there was something off about her, but he really couldn't place a finger on it. He was curious, but he had a feeling that he really didn't want to find out of what was off about her. Theodore had a bad feeling about her which he hoped that the poor tributes wouldn't get in the way. He was sure that she was going to be a wildcard, a force that shouldn't be reckoned with.

Theodore turned his attention to the piece of paper in his right hand and called out, "Kairi Oriol!" He was sure that he pronounced it wrong. He pronounced it like Kerry Oreo which was surely wrong, but he would learn the correct pronunciation later once he interacted with the male tribute more.

Theodore heard cheers coming from the eighteen-year-old section, once a raven haired boy stepped out, stoic. He assumed that Kairi was the select volunteer for this year since that's when most people would cheer about. He heard someone screaming "KAI! KAI!" over and over again, which Theodore knew that he was wrong about being the volunteer. The boy stepped onto the stage still stoic and walked over to where the microphone was at, and he said, almost distraughtly, "Someone please look after my mom!" He said before walking towards to where the female tribute-Pandora was standing at.

Theodore took a deep breath before he continued on, "Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes for this year's Hunger Games-Pandora Justice and Kairi Oriol!"

* * *

 **~Lost your balance on a tight rope, oh**

 **It's never too late to get it back~**

 **Kairi "Kai" Oriol (18), District 2**

Kai was seething as he never really expected to get reaped. The freaking volunteer guy backed out so that he would go into the Hunger Games, which was no fair on him, since the freaking volunteer was so happy to want to volunteer. He just hoped that he would be able to come back alive, since he doubted that no one would want to take care of his Mom while he was away since they were basically been outcasts since they moved here a decade ago because of the actions his father did. There were times where he abhorred of what his father had done, to disgrace their family name and living in the Capitol, where he didn't really have to worry about this too much.

Kai liked being in the Capitol even though he spent most of his time being cooped up in the apartment since there really was no place for him to go, and he entertained himself with his action figures and such, most of them were broken at least once though.

He heard the door open and revealed his mother crying in her hands as she walked towards him. "I can't lose you either. It isn't that I'm losing my son over these games."

"I know-I know," he repeated taking her into his arms where she continued to sob into his shoulders. "I swear I'll come back, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too," she choked out, before the peacekeeper barged in and dragged her away even though a minute probably went by. He was determined to get home alive.

* * *

 **~Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell~**

Pandora Justice (18), District 2

Pandora smirked as she thought of how wonderful it would be to kill her District partner. She really wasn't expecting to see that the male volunteer would back out, but it sure would make an interesting Game this year though. She looked up and saw her friend, Opal and her Mom standing by the door, completely oblivious to what was happening, which she was usually since she was usually distracted by her boyfriend or whatever the hell she was doing.

"What came to say goodbye to me?" Pandora asked rudely.

"Pandora, you're my friend. Of course, I will, and I'll see you when you get home," Opal said optimistically.

"Damn right," She said. Pandora really wasn't scared as she knew that she would be a force to be reckoned with, and the games would most likely be easy, from what she could tell from memorizing the past Hunger Games. "I'll miss you too, Mom." She voiced, paying some attention to her mother.

"Miss you too, honey," said her Mom which Pandora smiled about. She was going to win these games.

* * *

 **Last chapter to updating within a week was because of muse, literally. Also reaping chapters vary in length so there is no bias, it just depends on how long I want it to be. School started up again where I was so depressed and I had anxiety attacks a lot, and was content about wanting to kill myself (which I find myself not in a dark place right now). Updates are basically going to be whenever I feel like it. Also, I have the District 9 spots still, so please submit to them so that I could officially close the SYOT. There will be a blog to this story so I'm going to have time creating that and my goal is to get it up before I'm onto the train rides. Some of this chapter literally involved my arm which on Friday, a yoga ball hit me outside of the elbow and been hurting ever since, so your welcome. I'm also going to be updating my other SYOT, so my hectic no idea when I'll update thing is now on.**

 **This is the official order I'm doing the reapings for right now: 3,8,2,11,10,5,1,7,12,6,4,9 this is subject to change.**

 **What did you think of the chapter and the tributes? Leave a review down below!**


	10. Author's Note

**I really hate like author notes in like the beginning of the story for some odd reason, but I feel like this is absolutely necessary. A lot of you may know that I suffer from anxiety and depression, and recently it took a turn to where I can't. I'm literally like so tired of even trying, being someone I'm not, and feeling like I should be positive all the time. I'm starting to get bullied because of my nickname that I like to go by and how I should just use my biological name. And on top of that, one of my old friends who I go to school with keeps saying I should be smiling and so optimistic. It's just so frustrating.**

 **It just feels like all this is in my head and that I'm an attention seeker because of this. It's not really my fault, or it probably is since I allowed myself to be this way. The only time I feel happy is when I'm playing my flute and that like no one is judging me besides during "wolf den" which is pep rally twice a month. It's the only thing that I could feel happy instead of feeling so numb to where I can't feel anything. It's so tiring. I just want to be that girl again who was so cheerful and always had a smile on her face even though she was a bit naive not this depressed to the point where I no longer care and discovered the world never cared about anyone. I just feel like I'm drowning.**

 **I'm going to try and like post chapters in upcoming months, but probably won't be frequent as my blog posts which ranges four-six times a week. The chapters will be long at least so maybe it will be worth it, I don't know. I NEED THE DISTRICT NINE FEMALE NOW, give me a resubmission. I don't care.**

 **Here's a snippet so that this is legal.**

 **Circe Ashton-Interviewer**

Circe felt like she was a mistake, from being paralyzed from the waist down. It was so tough for her as she was constantly jealous of how people could walk on two legs while she would do anything to feel her own legs again. Yet, it sometimes surprised her how people were always diversed in their own way even though they talked very briefly before the tributes were rushed off the stage. Out of 216 tributes, only nine managed to come back and all of those people were facing their own demons. She could do this hopefully.

 **I'll see you next time whenever that may be. I won't abandon this story EVER, no matter how long it will be. This is perhaps my best story that I so far written, and I'm not giving up on it.**


	11. District 11 Reapings

**Trigger Warnings: Mention of suicide**

 **District 11 Reapings**

* * *

 **~When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me~**

 **Jasmine Blanchard (14), District 11**

Jasmine had a restless sleep. It was a memory that she often wouldn't like to relieve even if that was the last day she saw her best friend: Reese. She twisted and twisted in her bed as the memory replayed on. It was the day she always dreaded, and there were days she still hoped that Reese would show up on the doorstep with a beaming smile and exclaimed that she was living here again.

 _Jasmine clung to the light-haired Reese as the white peacekeepers was still standing near the doorway, waiting for Reese to step toward them. Even though, Jasmine knew it was coming since her family wanted her back to District 10 ever since her grandmother had died, and Reese came to live with them under the already crowded household. It was still sad to see her best friend go back home to where she was born and where her parents resided at. Reese helped her so much especially with her number and the alphabet during preschool._

" _Come on, Jasmine," mother commented, stepping forward to where she was standing previously. "You know you have to let Reese go back home."_ " _B-But, she's my only friend and we've been together forever," Jasmine pouted, as she still held tightly on Reese's clothes. Reese and Jasmine have been childhood friends for about three years now ever since Jasmine befriended her during preschool._ " _I know sweetheart, but maybe you'll see her soon," Mom reassured her, but Jasmine still didn't want let go. It got to the point where Mom gently pried her little fingers off of Reese's clothes, and watch as Reese's silhouette grew farther and farther away._

 _Jasmine felt the tears wanting to escape her eyes, but as soon as the silhouette that belonged to Reese disappeared along with the peacekeepers, she started to break down. She ran towards her room, nearly knocking down her youngest sibling, Marigold, in the process. It was really hard letting Reese go, even though Jasmine knew she had to go home, once Reese got approved that she would be able to go back home in District 10 to live with her parents who she never really had seen much, but it was still hard to deal with._

Though occasionally, Jasmine still received some letters from Reese of how she was still adjusting to her life back home in District 10, but those letters eventually stopped coming, and it was just another hole in her heart, just like Robin's death was. It seemed that Jasmine was destined to be alone as it felt like almost all her friends she made during her lifetime just left her. The only friend that still hadn't left her was Flor, a very social girl who wasn't shy of befriending anyone including her.

"Jas, time to for breakfast," Mom said, after she knocked on her door. Jasmine grimaced realizing what day it was, before she got out of bed, swinging her legs off the side of her bed. Jasmine let out a small yawn before she made her way to the door, where she knew that Mom was possibly waiting for her.

She opened the door, giving her Mom a hug along the way before she got downstairs and headed into the kitchen where her three other siblings and her dad sat, already eating some oatmeal. Jasmine took a seat right next to Iris who was busy chatting up some new gossip that she managed to find or possibly she made up; though Jasmine doubted Iris heard those rumors.

"I forgot to tell you… I got a 64% on my math test which is really good as seeing how a lot of people had failed it. According to the teacher, even though I had made a lot of silly mistakes, I'm one of the top five people who got the highest score…"interrupted Marigold, without even noticing that Iris was not done saying what she was saying.

Jasmine smiled softly as she heard what Marigold said. A 64% while it was a low D, it was still good though, not the best, but at least it was still better than what Jasmine got a 49%. The material was really hard for her, and she barely got onto the concept right before they had to take a test, but Jasmine knew if she did more practice problems that she would probably be able to improve that grade, and perhaps get at least a 60% maybe even better.

"I was in the middle of discussing something, Marigold," Iris snapped, clenching her fists tightly as she held the silver spoon in her hand."I'm surprised that you haven't caught on that you're really annoying and that no one would listen to what you have to say. No one wants you, you're more better off than dead."

There was a sudden hush around the table. Jasmine clenched her eyes shut, trying to keep her breathing even. This was just like Robin before he killed himself. People kept bullying him, while he did say it didn't bother him, but she knew that it wouldn't have been enough to keep him around. Jasmine should have done something more than just befriended him especially if he was always commenting about he would have been better off dead, or asking,'what do you think death is like?'.

Now, it felt like Iris was bullying others so that they could turn to suicide, instead of asking for help. Jasmine wished that Iris could realize how she was really mean to others and learns that her words could have a lasting consequence on others.

"Iris, enough," Dad interjected before anyone else can could say anything."Words do hurt others. You need to learn to be nicer to others."

"Yes, Dad," said Iris stiffly. She looked down and continued to eat her breakfast without saying another word.

"So, Diascia how's the arrangements coming along?" Mom asked softly. Jasmine hadn't really noticed that she even sat down, much less about her presence in the room. Then again, Mom was always quiet, and she makes her presence known when she wants too.

"Good. We're trying to get the living accommodations set up and such, but hopefully in about a week or two, I could finally move out and you don't have to deal with me any longer. Speaking of which, I do need help with my stuff and maybe these four could help me unpack over at my apartment; we could spend some quality time together before I move out. Hopefully, it will make this household a little less crowded than it already is," Diascia explained. "That is if they don't mind helping me out."

"Huh? What did you say?"asked Peony a little loudly. Jasmine could tell that she was doing something else, since she wasn't reading the lips while Diascia preferred to read the lips of the speaker as Jasmine was told constantly that was the easiest way to tell what the speaker was trying to say to her.

"She said that we could come out and help her out before the reaping," Iris responded sounding like she was a little annoyed by telling Peony of what Diascia said. Though it really wasn't like Iris had to respond, as there were other people who could have answered Peony's question, instead of Iris.

Soon, everyone had finished eating, and Jasmine helped out her mom cleans the table and the dishes in the process. Once they were done, Jasmine threw on a quick outfit and met her sisters down stairs where she was met by the sound of chattering about some story that Marigold had found out or that it truly happened to her.

"You ready to go?" Diascia asked. Everyone murmured a yes. They headed out of the house and towards Diascia's apartment.

It was a short walk to Diascia's apartment so luckily it really wasn't too long. Jasmine saw her girlfriend humming as she started to unpack some dishes in the bare, white kitchen. Her girlfriend quickly noticed them entering, and she grinned before she said.

"I'm so glad you're here along with your little sisters. For a moment I thought I was going to be the only one unpacking."

"Got here as quick as I could… Iris, why don't you put those boxes right next to the bathroom," Diascia responded before she walked over to her girlfriend and pecked her on the forehead. Jasmine looked at the very few photographs that were on the wall.

"So how are you doing?" Diascia asked, placing her hand on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Alright…"

"Listen, I know that I'm practically never home, but you're help here anytime you want once we get things settled," Diascia said.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 **~Waking up to headlines  
Filled with devastation again  
My heart is broken  
But I keep going~**

 **Demetrius Deck (17), District 11**

Demetrius looked at his family. Luciana was too busy bullying her poor husband, and he was probably lucky that he suffered from short-term memory loss. He knew this was what continuously happens. It really wasn't like he was going to but into their argument, he personally didn't really give a crap anymore. Luciana was the controlling one in this relationship who managed to rope in his father and just break him. A shell of him remains.

Demetrius could remember the time where his father loved him a lot. He would always help him learn the family business and help out around the farm. Demetrius would really love to have that again, with his mother helping him indoors. Over the time, his parents stopped helping him, and he grew the sole supporter of his family. There were days where Demetrius felt like he was a mistake, that he shouldn't have ever been born. That was his life know; very meaningless, and nothing interesting.

He sighed to himself and looked out at the window. He wanted to be someone else, maybe one of those poor, starving people that he always saw walking by, but he could tell by the way they walked, the gaunt-like look in their faces, Demetrius should be lucky that he was from a wealthy family who owned a farm. He saw a bird flying through the blue sky, and he smiled. Birds always calmed him, there was something about them that made him feel like everything was going to be alright. He wanted to be free just like them, but all he was was a caged animal, feeling broken every day as he trudged on his life, one day at a time. Demetrius knew he had to survive this endless torment, maybe his life would be better than this.

"I'm going for a walk," he said to no one in particular. His parents didn't even say anything, nor did he really expect them too. He was a liability and he knew it. A mistake. Simply someone worthless to them.

He walked out of the door and walked in a random direction, hopefully to calm himself. He wished he had been born in another district, or if he had enough money to buy himself a passport and a reason to move to another district. He knew that really wasn't an option. His mother would notice if a large sum of money suddenly went missing, and he would probably be on the other end of her fists. It wasn't like no one really was going to do anything about him, all they saw was a pretty woman that had no need for makeup and a large sum of money-enough for anyone to turn a blind eye.

Unless he managed to get another job on the side and save enough money that way? Demetrius knew there was a little chance for that plan to succeed, his mother would sniff out any money he had and would steal it. Demetrius knew he couldn't give up hope, but hope was simply just a word for the naive people. Maybe life does it better? Maybe he could get himself a better life, probably go to a university and get a degree to be a veterinarian.

He'd always loved animals. They always calmed him, and he found them interesting. Demetrius hoped that he could own a pet, maybe it would help him give an anchor to this lost feeling he had. Maybe he could start over from scratch and be who he really wanted to be? The only problem with that, Demetrius didn't know what he would do.

"HI! How are you doing?" some girl asked who looked perhaps an eight-year old. Her sickly complexion made him feel nothing. She had a frayed dark sweatshirt and faded pants that looked to be a few sizes to big for the girl. She had round, blue eyes that looked up to him curiosity. What shocked him was that she didn't really had any hair growing from her scalp. He knew he should feel sorry for her, perhaps even sympathy, but he didn't even know what those emotions were anymore. He hadn't felt them in so long, that he forgot what happiness or sadness even felt like. "I'm Rosalina, but everyone calls me Lina. Rose makes me sound like a flower which I'm deathly allergic too."

"Alright. I'm Demetrius," He said without any emotion in his tone.

"Pleased to meet you, Demet'ius," the child said with happiness lacing her voice. "Do you want to play with me?"

Demetrius had to think about that question for a few. On the plus side, it would give him something to do, and he didn't really have to go home, but on the downside, he wasn't a huge fan of people. He didn't know if they were trustworthy, and if they were, he knew they would probably stab in the back later. But this was a child, who had too much to do.

"I guess. What do you want to play?" He asked.

"Hopscotch!"

He sighed, but he followed the little girl anyway to where she already set up the boxes. She went first, and he went afterwards, already beating her quickly. He was always the competitive one, and he always tried to make a competition out of everything. It gave him some enjoyment to the hollowness feeling he had.

After a while, the girl quickly grew exhausted, and Demetrius didn't feel like he was out of breath. He was only getting started!

"Thanks for playing with me, mis'er! My mama said I only had twenty-four hours before I go away. I hope I'm going somewhere nice where there's other kids. I asked mama if she was going to go with me and she only cried. I wanted to play one last game of hopscotch before I go to wherever I'm going!" the girl said, before she ran out, probably headed towards where she lived. Demetrius only nodded, and he knew what she meant. It seemed that the girl was going to die soon, probably by whatever disease she had. He didn't feel sad by that news, since it was the nature of life. You're born, and then you die.

"You an eligible kid?" someone asked, when he finally turned around and saw a peacekeeper standing right in front of him. He really hoped that he didn't do anything wrong, but he knew it was the best to remain quiet, especially dealing with these harsh peacekeepers. They wouldn't really show any mercy towards people.

He nodded. Seventeen, a soon to be an eighteen years old kid, give or take a few months. He looked at his outfit briefly. He was still in his father old's suit and hadn't really bothered changing after the 'family' picture they had to take earlier, so they looked like a normal family.

"You better head down to the Justice building. The reapin' is about to start, kid." And with that, the peacekeeper left and Demetrius made his way to the Justice Building. The Reaping always started on ten, because of how far they were, and he left his house around a quarter past nine. Just one more year of dealing with this, and maybe he could find something new to do with his life.

* * *

 **~It's a state of bliss; you think you're dreaming**  
 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
 **It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry~**

 **Kally Marbel-District 11 Escort**

Kally smiled fondly as she looked out the window of the Justice building. She was always so fond of District 11 for no apparent reason. She liked seeing the fields full of crops, and the dark faces of most of the district looking at her during the reaping. There was something about it that she usually didn't mind looking. Though sometimes, she wished she could go out there without all the peacekeepers and have fun along with the other kids who looked malnourished, and not well cared for.

Kally hated when children looked to be starving, and it made her heart ache as she watched the TV, seeing the reaped tributes that she picked, die by another tribute. It really wasn't fair, but she was probably lucky that she didn't have to live in fear like that. Those children needed someone to look out for them, and have some fun in their life before they were forced to grow up.

Kally still hadn't loss her childlike innocence for which she was quite grateful that she never did. No one really needed to lose it, life was too short, so she might as well live in the moment before her bones start to misbehave and she's forced to settle down. After all, no one really knew how long they were going to be alive, and she knew from experience. There were times that Kally missed her grandparents who practically raised her after her parents decided to abandoned their infant and run off. Kally was probably really spoiled, and always through a bratty attitude whenever she didn't get her way. It really wasn't until her grandmother, someone she was always so fond of, died of a stroke and she was gone before Kally really had a chance to say goodbye properly.

Often, Kally missed those days where she would run around in her grandparents penthouse wearing a little pink dress and bows in her riverbank brown hair, as she plays horsey with her grandparents. Her life was surrounded by them, and she even took up playing the saxophone by the memory of her grandma after she died. Gone were those days where Kally didn't really have much a responsibility besides always be courteous around others even when they were really rude to her. Kally hated the adult responsibilities that she had, and she would rather do anything, but be an adult.

"Hi! How are you doing?" Kally asked a peacekeeper. She was perhaps expecting an answer since the peacekeepers back home were often really nice, and wasn't afraid of talking to others when they ask for help. Though there really wasn't too much of peacekeepers in the Capitol, probably next to the important buildings.

The peacekeeper ignored her which Kally felt saddened about. She really wasn't too big of a fan when people ignored her since it usually made her feel like she was doing something wrong. _What was she doing wrong? Was she to outgoing or friendly? Did the peacekeeper didn't understand English?_ Though the last part was absurd, everyone had to know English even if it wasn't their first language. She knew some people that spoke different languages and talked about their home country which made Kally interested to know what their culture was like. The Japanese culture was the most fascinating to her especially after Asuga, her neighbor, always shared her culture with her. It was too bad that Panem closed down its borders or she would have liked to travel. Based off of what Asuga said, Asia and Europe were thriving after she left, but that was two decades ago. There were probably other countries, but Asuga didn't know and besides those were continents. Maybe there were other countries that were thriving after that war. She certainly hoped so.

"Are you going to respond?" Kally asked, blinking away rapidly to stop the memories and the friendship she had with Asuga. She had to stay focus especially today. Today wasn't a good day to wander off, and be like a child. Kally had a role to play unfortunately, or Zanya would never let her live for acting "childish."

"Ma'am, we don't respond to when people talk to us. We have orders to obey and we have to keep the civilians peaceful and work. Chatting with an escort is not on the agenda especially when that said person is trying to stall," the peacekeeper snapped, his tone cold. Kally blinked before she nodded.

"Of course, sorry to be wasting your time, sir," said Kally neutrally. Always remain courteous, Kalina she heard her grandmother say. Even when they don't deserve it. Kally breathed and stepped away from the peacekeeper, content about checking how presentable she looked. Dark auburn hair was pinned up in a half dutch braid. Her cherry red dress that Zanya helped picked out made her look confident in her body. Kally wasn't the whole lot of accepting her body look, mostly because she hated her hourglass figure, tall legs and being flat chested. She wanted to have a different body shape, but she really wouldn't pay a shiny penny to have it done.

Kally looked at the time and saw that it was almost time to get on stage. She smiled, her crowned front teeth (that she no longer mind) showing. For once in her life, Kally felt afraid of messing up. Hell, she might look beautiful now, but there were tons of things that she could do wrong.

"Come on Kally," she whispered to yourself. "You aren't going to do anything wrong. You have done this a million of times, but you never acted fearful. You don't care about your reputation, you're just a child at heart. Act like it." she gave herself a little pep talk before she opened the black, heavy doors and met the world with a smiling face. "Hi everyone! My name is Kally Marble and I'll be your escort for this year's Hunger Games!" She looked at the stoic crowd before she moved on to the actual reaping.

The video soon blared on and she took a deep breath as she payed attention to it, even though she seen it every year. Kally paid no mind to it and almost dreaded the moment that was going to happen. She hoped that this year's pair was going to be better than last year and the year before that. Kally could remember their faces. She had reaped a fourteen year old who seemed to pure for their world. That girl-Sunny Tanner, was the most purest teenager who acted very modest. She was way too innocent before the third day of the Hunger Games where her enemy impaled her in the worst possible way and ate her which Kally felt sickened afterwards. That was cannibalism and was just disgusting. The boy, however, Damien Vasquez, was perhaps a narcissist. He was only eighteen years old and only cared about how he looked. He was way too arrogant for her and didn't want help. He quickly died in the bloodbath so at least it wasn't that bloody unlike the girl.

"Now for our tributes for this year's Hunger Games! We'll start with the male first to change things up a bit… The male tribute is… Demetrius Deck!"

A tall guy perhaps around 6 feet or so made Kally feel tiny with her 5'0. He had chocolate like skin (which made Kally yearn for chocolate) with hazel eyes and a crooked nose. He wore a green and black suit which was really fancy, but at least he had style.

"How old are you?" Kally asked once Demetrius got up the stairs and across the stage.

"Seventeen," He answered.

"Our female tribute is...:" She pulled out a white slip from the female bowl and unfolded it. "Jasmine Blanchard!"

The girl walked out of the fourteen-year-old section which felt like deja vu. Luckily, Jasmine didn't look anything like Sunny since she was an Asian girl. Jasmine had a medium dark complexion with her thick, dark brown hair fell to her shoulders. She was a few more inches taller than her, so she still didn't feel like an ant.

"Our tributes, Jasmine Blanchard and Demetrius Deck!" Kally announced, smiling still. It was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **~It's hard to sleep at night  
Knowing what's outside  
Feeling hopeless  
I need focus~**

 **Demetrius Deck (17), District 11**

Demetrius felt really disappointed, not that he really didn't want to escape the district, but not really in this way. He didn't really want to go to the Hunger Games. He'd seen what they would do. He wasn't ready to die yet. He wanted to live a little longer.

He knew that no one would see him off which was just fine by him. His parents, they always thought he was a liability and he shouldn't have been born. There were times that he believed them especially when he was growing up, but those words. He no longer was affected by them. They were simply words, and he stopped caring about what others thought of him. After all what was the point in caring, when no one really cared enough for him?

All he had to do was wait for his partner to get done saying her goodbyes.

* * *

 **~Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do~**

 **Jasmine Blanchard (14), District 11**

Jasmine didn't really have to wait very long before her family shown up. Her dad clutched her mom tightly as she stared at Jasmine in disbelief which Jasmine totally got. She was surprised that she got reaped and not some other kid. Jasmine was being sentence to death, maybe it was because she didn't try to help Robin before he committed suicide. It was just one sick joke.

Mom quickly went to embrace Jasmine which she accepted the comfort. She was going to miss her family a lot while she was gone.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered. Tears started to form in Jasmine's eyes as she heard her mom say that. "I love you. I only wished that I could have protected you from this."

"I love you too, mom," Jasmine said, a lump in her throat forming. Mom moved out of the way as Marigold and Iris stepped forward.

"Here," Marigold said, handing Jasmine a yellow hair ribbon that had previously been in her hair during the reaping. "Since you don't have a token, my yellow hair ribbon will be yours." Jasmine smiled softly as she hugged her youngest sister with all her strength for a few seconds before planting a kiss on Marigold's dark hair.

Jasmine moved on to Iris who was wiping away some tears. They may not have had the closest relationship, but they still loved each. They hugged each other without saying a word to each other.

Peony came to hug her tightly. "I'm going to miss you," said Peony a little loudly.

"So will I," Jasmine said loudly enough that Peony will be able to hear her."Love you."

Dad was the only left in the group. He came over and held her shoulders. She knew he was going to give her some advice as that was what he usually did when he held their shoulders. His lips parted and said, "Don't bother going to the cornucopia. Find some good allies and run away from the cornucopia. Practice your survival needs. Those are more important than learning weapons. We need you to come back alive."

"I will… I love you."

The peacekeepers came and opened the door, and the door shut behind them, leaving Jasmine alone, trying to stop herself from crying. She clutched the yellow hair ribbon as she awaited her next few visitors.

The door opened again and walked in Diascia with her girlfriend and Flor in tow.

"I really can't believe it," Diascia said as she sobbed when she hugged Jasmine tightly that she thought her ribs would break."We were just talking about you coming over to the apartment whenever you want, but now… that might not come true. Please don't die."

Jasmine patted her back as Diascia continued to cry on her shoulder. Her girlfriend had to unpeel Diascia away from Jasmine that way Flor could get her turn.

"Never thought this would happen… Seems that only yesterday I had to cheer you up and make you function after Robin's unfortunate death. But naturally , you probably got this in the bag. Don't you dare die on me." And with that they left, leaving Jasmine alone.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long. When I posted that author's note, I was in a bad place where it was really hard in doing anything without the constant nagging of rejection. I was literally turning to suicide as an option, but something got me stabled and I'm here now. I was keeping my blog alive, but I really couldn't force myself doing anything. My life really turned when I heard that my grandpa who I really am close with, got diagnosed with stage 4 throat cancer so I stopped living for a while. Managed to get my shit together by the end of October. Recently, my grandpa has now gotten surgery and he's in the hospital recovering, and he's going to survive for another 5 years, but my cousin's husband is in the hospital now with an illness, so we're still holding our breath hoping to find out more about his illness.**

 **While I still have depression, I feel a lot more alive than what I did before besides that I'm unable to feel much at all which is normal unfortunately. Like I said I apologize that this took so long. Hopefully I could get some new chapters out soon. Let me know what you think of these characters down in the comments!**


	12. District 10 Reapings

**Trigger Warnings: Biphobia**

 **District 10 Reapings**

* * *

 **~You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me~**

 **Reese Crolique (14), District 10**

Reese let her mind wander away from her as she played the ukulele to the rabbits, something that she enjoyed after her father taught her. She wondered what happened to everyone she used to know when she was still living in District 11. She missed Jasmine and her crazy family the most.

They had exchanged a few letters over the course of the year after she began settling into her new life in District 10. Those letters simply stopped after Reese got a letter from the late President Gemma Carstairs that, "You are simply not allowed to correspond with anyone from another district for the fear of another rebellion. Have a nice day." She still missed them, but she kept the very few letters that Jasmine sent to her. A tribute to her memory.

Reese could still remember what happened over the course of those years. According to her parents and her grandma, she was sent away when she was only a year old due to some family issues when Reese was simply a year old. All through the six years she befriended Jasmine during preschool when she had a hard time learning about her alphabet and numbers. Reese lived with them for a short time after her dear grandma died leaving her and her bunny alone, but luckily the Blanchard family didn't mind having another person living underneath the household even though the house was already packed with seven people living in it.

Reese could remember the day where she was sitting on the train alone, with her luggage right next to her, terrified. She knew she didn't really have to be afraid, but she felt like she was being adopted. Reese didn't know these people who claimed to be her parents; she wanted to go back home to the Blanchard family, maybe cheer up Jasmine, saying that she was here to stay and she wouldn't be going anywhere. It was terrifying safely to say, and she didn't like it. She felt homesick as she watched her district that she belonged to getting smaller and smaller before it disappeared.

"There you are!" her mom said, with worriment filling her tone. "I thought you went missing or something, you had your father and I worried sick." She said, scowling Reese.

"Sorry mom. I let my mind wander off of me; I was thinking about what happened when I was living back in District 11, back when Grandma and Destiny was still alive," Reese admitted, her blue eyes staring into her mother's green ones. Reese felt a small pit formed in her stomach as she remembered Destiny, her furry, white rabbit, who passed away only a few years back from old age. Destiny had been with her ever since she was a baby, so she missed her precious rabbit.

"Next time, tell one of us that you're here," her mother said, still showing at her.

"Yes, mom. I'll let you know the next time I go out with your permission."

The truth was, Reese just wanted to be alone and clear her worrying thoughts. She needed a small break away from people so that she could go and recover from how exhausting it felt like being surrounded by people. She doesn't mind it sometimes, but she needed to retreat alone to ease her constant worrying thoughts thinking that maybe one of her friends got hurt or something or that they wouldn't make a profit from their farms for the winter. Reese set her father's ukulele down right next to the fence post where the rabbits were currently eating broccoli or whatever fruit they were having tonight for supper.

"Good… Is anything bothering you?" her mom questioned.

"The usual. I just miss my old community, and I'm really worried that I'll probably fail that quiz coming up for school in the few days." Reese bit her lip, thinking about that quiz for Geometry that was coming up in a few days. She knew she didn't really have anything to worry about; she usually aced every single test she took, not because they were easy, but because she had a good memory that helped her in the long run.

"I know you're going to do good. I know you miss her. It just sucks that you're unable to contact her, have you really tried contacting the president to see if she would let you. From what I heard around the district, President Carstairs is doing a lot of things to help around the districts, unlike her mother leaving Panem in a strict state. Maybe she would open up the borders again, and we could take the trip to District 11 so that you could see her or send letters outside of the district?" Her mom suggested, which Reese smiled at her uplifting tone. Her mother usually wasn't like this, but Reese really wasn't going to complain about it. It was rare that Reese had a good, decent conversation with her mom.

"Mom, when did you and dad switch places? He's usually the one that's philosophical about these things, not you," said Reese playfully.

"Am I not allowed to make sure that my daughter is okay?"

"Yeah, good point."

They walked in silence right afterwards, and Reese considered her mom's points with a heavy thought. While Reese was curious about doing that, she knew she didn't really want to push the buttons. She would rather imagine in, but not take any action since the president could be like her mother, so what's the point? She was fine imaging it and she already created a scenario in her head.

Reese grinned happily when the mail came and she recognized Jasmine's scrawl immediately. It seemed that Reese's letter came through and Jasmine replied immediately as soon as she received it.

 _Dear Reese,_

 _What a surprise that you sent a letter after all these years? I wondered what happened to you, and my house was never the same without you. I thought you forgotten about me, but this letter proves that you haven't forgot about me. We're all fine, life has been somewhat normal after you left. My dad still wishes that he had a son, but he is happy of what we got. I made a few new friends-Robin and Flor while you were gone, but Robin sadly passed away and I feel like I didn't help him enough, before he decided to end his life after all his pain. Flor is a decent girl, she kinda reminds me of you on some aspects of her personality, but nothing can replace you._

 _I hope that I'll see you again._

 _Love,_

 _Jasmine_

Reese cracked a small smile at that, but she knew it wouldn't happen, but a girl can dream. She missed Jasmine, but she's content with her life right here. Reese had some pretty good friends here, but she did miss her childhood best friend.

She looked at the fair skin, blonde hair, green eyed mom for a brief second, before she let her focus somewhere else. They quickly arrived, and Reese opened the door of her house, with her mom in tow. She saw her Dad standing in the kitchen, cooking something in a silver pot on the stove. Whatever it was, she hoped it was good. Usually, it was, so she had nothing to worry about.

"Hi dad," said Reese.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… Just wanted to be alone for a bit to clear out my thoughts."

"Oh… Your friend, Jergen, is here. She said that you two were going to get something to eat with your friends," he said.

Reese closed her eyes for a brief second. _She forgot about that? Really?_ They made plans to eat together before going horseback riding to celebrate Phoena's birthday. Normally, she usually remembered things like that, but maybe Reese was finally cracking under the pressure.

"Reese! There you are!" Her friend, Jergen exclaimed. "Ginny had to send me to go get you since you didn't come on time. Usually, you do, and your mom had to go find you since you said you were going out."

"Crap, sorry about that. Let's go… Dad, I'll be back by seven o'clock, k?"

"Make sure you take your keys," her dad commented, which Reese grabbed her keys off the keychain and hugged her parents before heading out with Jergen.

* * *

 **~Open your eyes  
And look outside  
Find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find  
What you left behind~**

 **Dov Blair (13), District 10**

Dov scowled at Danuta from a distance. Even though, Danuta wouldn't notice him from the distance between them, there was still a chance. He was kinda jealous of her, but not much anymore ever since he was kicked out on the streets. It wasn't like he was jealous of her as a person, but how easy her childhood was and how her parents loved her, but casted out their son. Dov learned the hard way that there people who were accepting of who he is, and those who weren't.

"Boy! Get to work!" He winced at the loud sound, before Dove dared to look at his boss's brown eyes. His boss marched towards him, his hands on his hips as he stared down at Dov's tiny frame. Dov started to shake in fear as his boss started yelling at him. _No. This couldn't have been happening again. Why did he have to start yelling at him?_

Suddenly, he felt like he was little again. A boy who had everything he really ever wanted-a loving family, a good place, and friends, before he came out. Before his parents made his life miserable. They often blamed him for everything that went wrong in the household from little things, and made it so that Dov wouldn't forget anytime soon. That all he was, was a spawn from the devil himself. That he never should have been born in the first place.

"Please! Don't yell at me," Dov managed to squeak out in fear, while his watery brown eyes staring at his boss's taller frame. His boss raised his fist in which Dov cowered in fear, afraid that he might strike him, but the man simply touched his shoulder.

"I don't pay you to sit around and look at people, when you're supposed to clean up the animals' shit here… Now get to work, before I fire you," his boss threatened him before he walked away leaving Dov alone, cowering in fear.

Dov glanced back at his boss before he got to work, raking up the animals' crap. It was the only thing that really kept him alive in the first place. The jobs that he was really capable of doing at his age, and probably really reminded how worthless he really felt a lot. Maybe he was a mistake at times…

It was probably his fault that he got into this mess in the first place, but at the same time he hoped that his parents would have accepted him. He had a good relationship with his parents. They loved him and made him feel happy every day of his life. They always said that they would always support him no matter what he did. The one day that Dov told them that he was pansexual, was the day that everything changed for him. They looked at him like he was crazy or that this was some sort of disease that was contagious. Luckily, Dov didn't have the courage to tell them that he was also a demiboy or that would just make his life even more miserable and probably would have killed him in the first place.

His parents stopped doing everything that they used to do that and always blamed him for everything that went wrong. Until one day, they found the courage to kick him out on the streets with very few belongings he managed to get, and he lived there ever since. He had to find jobs that would hire him during the evening mostly since school took most of the hours on the weekdays, and the fact that there was homework to do was tough.

"You almost done?" His boss asked, standing right next to the door. How many minutes that his boss had been standing there was beyond him, but it didn't really concern him. "It's almost five o'clock now."

Dov nodded. He only had a few more stalls to clean out and do the pens where the pigs and the goats were at. Though, hopefully he could finish it tomorrow if his boss allowed it. He usually liked to end his shifts around five o'clock that way he had time to scavenge around for food or eat whatever he saved from earlier and do homework before the moon came out, and fall asleep.

He had a backup plan at least in case things got into deep-shit, and that was going to an orphanage. He just didn't really want to burden anyone, and things weren't really that bad for him to go there. He had a decent lifestyle even if his living conditions were that idele. He gets food from the trash cans or leftover food from lunch or breakfast. The only thing that he wouldn't dare to do was steal.

There was no way in hell that he would ever want to do that again. He didn't want to feel the pain of the whip on his bare back, stinging and breaking the skin ever again. The first time Dov tried to do it, made him not to do it ever again. He got caught by a few peacekeepers, and they publicly whipped him as a sign of punishment. While he still had a few scars on his back, the event didn't really traumatize him too much besides it installed loyalty and obeying anything to any authorities, no matter if they were dumb. Dov didn't want to risk getting punished for disobeying authority.

"Finished," Dov said quietly, his fingers drumming his leg while he raked up the last bit of shit and put it into the bag. He wasn't sure if his boss heard him or not, but he didn't want to repeat himself again.

"Good. Once school gets done, you come straight here and clean up the pens. Okay?"

Dov nodded and set the rake down. He collected his faded bag that held all his school supplies and stuff that he needed and left without a word to find a nice play to sleep, where it somewhat kept him warm, had enough light and no one really noticed him sleeping on the streets. It was just another miserable day and there were days where Dov just wanted to sleep and not bother getting up again. He just couldn't do that to Renee, his best friend.

He just didn't have enough confidence to actually do something about it. Since it felt like he truly deserved this treatment, and that he wasn't worthy of having any nice things.

* * *

 **~I'm sick of people tellin' people I'm here 'cause of marketing dollars, oh  
You think that everything is gonna blow just 'cause you market it harder? No  
I got my hands in everything, now they out here tryna get to me~**

 **Tobias Ryton-District 10 Escort**

Tobias bit his bottom as he thought what he was going to do. He was just afraid that the Capitol would find out about his plan, and everything that he did was going to be ruined. What if he truly couldn't do this anymore? What if he'd just been arrogant in his skills that he was too blind to see that the Capitol probably caught on with what he had been doing in his apartment? Or if he left his apartment unprotected and someone walked in and saw what he did?

 _Breathe,_ Tobias reminded himself as he looked out the window where he saw a bunch of grey buildings that had no life to them whatsoever. It looked quite peaceful where it was possible that people could get away with things without having to risk the consequences. The district looked nice from what he could tell, besides that the district had quite dusty roads and a hint of shit coming from every direction. It just made this district disgusting to live in and probably not one of the best places to live, but probably easy to hide secrets.

Tobias still had no clue how he would sneak anyone out even if it was his own tributes. He knew time was ticking away, but he didn't really have any close people to actually trust when it came to the Capitol. All the rebels that resided in the Capitol were gone including his little brother, Maxwell, and his friends. He was the only one that was still alive, and now he had a job to do even if he was alone.

Tobias wanted Panem to back how it was originally with the democracy government and how people had rights before World War 3 happened. The war that America stopped existing since politicians and the presidents lied that the citizens would be safe, when in fact, they couldn't even save their own asses. It took many years of anarchy before a group called The Reestablishment with their leader, Nyx White, banded together and formed Panem. The remaining area of the land was divided up in thirteen districts. Panem had a lot of strict laws much harsher than the late President established, and people wanted change. A particular group called the Revolution essentially started the rebellion where people were either joining the group for a change, remaining neutral or siding with the Capitol. A war that innocents blood split on the streets.

After the rebellion ceased with the Capitol taking complete control, rebels that were found in the Capitol had been executed for treason. He could still remember the cries coming from Maxwell which made him feel sick of the Capitol's reasons. They never should have killed him. They would get what they would deserve someday in the future.

Tobias didn't care if he risked his neck every day trying to rebel against the Capitol. Taking one step at a time instead of rushing through and being reckless. He had to play this smart in order to succeed. Hopefully, he could get more rebels to join him, or maybe a game-maker to his cause. Tobias didn't want to see anymore innocent blood being spilled, and giving tributes PTSD for the rest of their lives after facing the horrors of the Hunger Games.

That was the main reason why he signed up to become an escort. He wanted to be in the innermost place to influence the others. While it would have been better if he was a game-maker, he couldn't afford the risk of being one. He game-makers would tell that he was the one that had messed up a lot of things, and besides being an escort meant that he could influence others decisions easily without leaving much of a trail.

Tobias looked at the round clock in the room and looked at the time. He had to be on stage in ten minutes, but it was better than standing around doing nothing instead. He looked at his appearance and smiled the biggest smile he could muster. While, Tobias wasn't pleased on doing this; he knew he had to do it.

He walked on stage, and he saw the bright, smiling faces which was exaggerating quite a bit. No one loved this day especially in the lower districts where they had no chance of winning against the careers, who had more of an experience with weapons.

"Welcome! I'm Tobias Ryton and I'll be your escort for this year's Hunger Games, which is going to be exciting once again!" He lied on the last part because it was not going to be exciting. _It was going to be devastating watch twenty-three others who had family and friends back home, rooting for them to die, most likely in their own blood._

The video cued on and Tobias paid no mind to it until it was time to pick the female. He dipped his hand into the right bowl, and grabbed a white slip of paper. He opened it and read, "Reese Crolique!"

A young girl who walked out of the fourteen-year-old area had on a red and black flannel dark blue demins along with a checkered bandana on top of her hair. He could tell by the way she walked that she was afraid and probably was doomed from the start. He just hoped that he could get connections to save her. She looked so sweet and young. She probably had a lot of people waiting for her to get back home now.

"How old are you?" Tobias asked the girl-Reese once she got on stage.

"Fourteen," she whispered, before looking at her feet the rest of the time. Tobias paid no mind to it and dipped his hand into the left bowl. He picked one and read, "Dov Blair!" He really hoped that he pronounced that right. He said it like Dove, but he didn't know. Kids have weird names and weird pronunciations at times.

A guy who probably looked like he was only seven or eight at most, was dragged onto the stage with peacekeepers dragging him by his arms. They made him stand on the stage before the peacekeepers headed back to their assigned position. Tobias heard sniffling come from him and then, full on crying a second later. Poor guy.

"How old are you?" Tobias asked.

"T-T-Thirteen," He stammered. He wore a ratty old t-shirt that was long since faded and baggy jeans that was covered in dirt. He looked even more terrible, and Tobias just wanted to comfort him. "Y-You a-also m-mispronounced m-my name. It's Dov pronounced like Dom, but with a v. Not Dove."

He decided to continue on before Dove embarrassed himself a lot more. Tobias said, "Our tributes-Reese Crolique and Dov Blair!"

He then ushered both of them off stage and into the Justice building.

* * *

 **~Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs~**

 **Dov Blair (13), District 10**

Dov continued to cry in the room to say goodbye to anyone. He didn't expect anyone to come and visit him. He was a piece of shit of probably deserved this kind of treatment. Dov knew he had no chance of winning, and he didn't want to sugarcoat it to himself. He was weak and was only thirteen with barely any confidence left in him. He was broken and doomed from the start so what was the point in trying. No one loved him, nor did anyone actually care for him.

Dov looked up with tears still streaming down his most likely, tomato red face as he heard the door shut. He saw his only friend in the whole universe, Renee Payne. She had been wiping away a few tears from her eyes before she said, "Never thought I would see you here? What happened to the 'I won't take out much tesserae' promise?"

Dov had laughed before he said, "I didn't take out much tesserae… You better not grow while I'm gone. I'll miss teasing you about your shortness," he said, changing the topic to a cheerful one.

Renee had rolled her eyes at that before she responded, "That just makes me want to grow even more, if I ever get my growth spurt. It isn't really fair that you're taller than me while I feel like an ant with all this tall people."

"Hopefully."

"See you when you get back?" She said.

While Dov wanted to tell the truth that he wasn't going to return home alive, he couldn't break her heart like that, so he simply responded, "I'll try."

* * *

 **~And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see, it's our destiny~**

 **Reese Crolique (14), District 10**

Reese bit her bottom lip as she waited for someone to arrive. She only had to wait a few seconds before her mom and dad shown up, both clutching each other for support. They probably never thought that they would see their only child reaped after just getting her back a few years ago. To be honest, Reese never expected to be reaped either. She just wanted to grow up and hope for the best without having to worry about getting reaped ever.

"You okay?" Her mom asked.

Reese smiled for a few seconds before she responded, "Not really. I never expected this to happen. I just want to go back home and not have to worry about this, but it's not exactly like I really planned for this. It's just ironic for this to happen."

Her mom had laughed gently before she wrapped her arms around Reese's body. Reese hugged her back, and leaned her head onto her mom's stomach, not wanting to move for a few. Her dad had smiled before he responded, "I really hope you have a plan, Reese. I'll do whatever I can to help you, but no promises. Get the audience on your side. That will help you in the long run."

Reese nodded. While she already knew that, it was better to hear it multiple times to remember his advice. She would do just that and try not to make many enemies along the way. "Remember, there's people rooting for you back home, don't forget that. We love you." He planted a kiss on her head, and her mom did soon after that. Reese smiled softly before the peacekeepers came in and kicked her parents out of the room. She was left alone for a few minutes before she heard a rowdy noise that she knew it was her friends coming to see her.

Ross, Ginny and Jergen entered first with Hayleth, Phoena and Icellia trailing behind them. They were laughing and cheerful, but Reese could tell that they were upset by this. They were a little quiet when normally their group is quite loud.

"Reese, how are you feeling?" Icellia asked worriedly.

"Alright I guess. I just wished this never happened… Ross, Ginny knock it off. You two arguing is really annoying, and I don't really want to here it right now," said Reese, noticing that her two friends Ginny and Ross were arguing on some silly topic that Reese didn't really want to know. She knew it was a friendly argument, but it was annoying. Honestly, both of them acted like little children at times when they got into silly arguments.

Ginny and Ross quit arguing once Reese said and she smiled proudly at them before she said, "Do I really want to know what you two are arguing about now?"

"I told Ross that his corny responses are childish," Ginny said, crossing her arms while looking at Ross.

"You shouldn't be talking," Ross pointed out.

"Enough, you two. Last time I checked we only had a few minutes of saying goodbyes and like an hour," Reese told them. "Hayleth, you're awfully quiet."

Hayleth smiled weakly before she said, "I'm just going to miss you, and hopefully you do your best."

"Same," Phoena said quietly. She probably didn't want anyone to hear that she was being nice, but Reese knew that was a lie. It was the fact that Phoena used to bully others for her pleasure before she changed her colors. "I'll make sure, I'll keep these two from ripping each other's throat out."

Hayleth laughed quietly from what Phoena said, but Reese paid no mind to it.

"I'm pretty sure, we're all going to miss her… Anyone want to get a burger or something?" Jergen said. Reese smiled a bit, before they were told to leave after they agreed on something. It was weird that Jergen cared about her figure, but she really loved to eat a lot.

After they had left, Reese was left alone.

* * *

 **It took me a month to update this. It would have taken me sooner, but I was swamped with projects left and right. I also had Reese's part written for about a week before I continued on, and took me a few days to write Dov. I had to include the pronunciation because I thought it would be funny and that was also my first thought was Dove before I read what the pronociation was. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one doesn't take to long. Let me know what you think!**

 **The blog is finally completed. Here is the link:** _https : frozenalive-tenth-annual-hunger-games. blogspot 2018/ 12/ district-1-female-affluence-cardeza-age. html_


	13. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 Reapings**

 **~I know you're thinking I'm heartless  
I know you're thinking I'm cold  
I'm just protecting my innocence  
I'm just protecting my soul~**

 **Kalia Haynes (15), District 5**

Kalia followed her best friend, Aarti around at school. She couldn't see what her parents saw in Aarti as they thought she was a controller. Sure, Kalia had to do a lot of things for Aarti, but that's how friends were. The friends had to do the other things for them, so it was quite normal.

"Do you need me to do anything else?" Kalia asked softly, following Aarti behind her, with her head tucked down.

"I got detention after school again. It's Mrs. Liao in English, because 'I've been acting up in her class.' Detention lasts from three to four… Have fun," Aarti said, quickly picking up her pace that way Kalia couldn't follow.

She nodded to herself, not expecting her best friend to notice her response. Kalia made her way towards her locker, putting all her textbooks in her locker. She made a mental note which textbooks were hers and which ones were Aarti's, since she had to do both of their homework tonight, that way the teachers don't have to worry about either of them. Though, depending one if they receive more homework than Kalia might have to skip her homework tonight and just work on it over the weekend. It didn't help if Aarti was quite demanding on whether she got things down or not. What only mattered was to keep her best friend happy and content without leaving Kalia.

Kalia could remember a time where she often dreaded going to school. It wasn't that the other kids her age was mean, but simply left her out purposely on things. Kalia often sat on the sidewalk playing with chalk while other kids played tag on the playground during recess time. The kids thought of her that she was clingy and couldn't be told the word no.

School quickly got over much for Kalia's disdain. She didn't really want to go serve Aarti's detention for her, but it wasn't like she was going to tell her that. She was afraid that she would lose her best friend because she disagreed on one thing with her and that Aarti can serve her own detentions. Kalia couldn't dare to do that to her then Aarti would leave her forever and she would forever be alone.

Kalia quickly gathered her materials that she needed along with Aarti's stuff in her backpack before making her way towards Mrs. Liao's class. It was unexpectedly just her and some other kid she didn't know.

"Miss Haynes, I'm surprised to see you here. You're such a good student and don't struggle with anything," she heard Mrs. Liao say before Kalia nodded.

"Aarti told me that I need to serve detention for her because she had something to do today and couldn't make it," She half fibbed. It was just partial truth, but Kalia didn't know if Aarti had plans tonight. Maybe she did, but it wasn't like she would tell Kalia. Aarti never told her anything. Aarti was the one who would get invited to a lot of places whether it would be a party which Kalia wouldn't dare to attend even if she was invited or have a date with a popular kid.

The teacher shook her head in disapprovement at the prospect, but Kalia paid no mind to it. Mrs. Liao opened her mouth and said, "If you're really sure about this. I guess I'll allow you to serve detention for her, but you really shouldn't make a habit of this."

She nodded and sat down in the back row, sitting in silence for about an hour or so. She was bored out her mind, but Kalia didn't complain too much, it was just exhausting, but luckily the hour passed and Kalia was free to leave once she signed out under Kalia's spot.

Kalia shivered slightly as the cold breeze met her pale skin. She zipped up her jacket and made her way home quickly without stopping by and visiting anyone on the way. Kalia just wanted to get home quickly before the sun set, and home was only two miles away from the school so it wasn't too bad. It was a little over a forty minute walk, but at least it gave her exercise to stay healthy. The only thing that she didn't particularly like was the fact that she was carrying a very heavy backpack that she just wanted to empty it out and run quickly, but she didn't want Aarti to get mad at her for not doing the work she was supposed to.

Forty minutes passed, and Kalia finally trudged her way to her house. She opened the door and was immediately met with a wafting scent of chicken and possibly rice. It made her stomach rumble, but she found the gazes of both her mom and dad staring at her.

"Um, hi," said Kalia unsure of what to say.

"Let me guess, Aarti got detention and you had to serve her time right?" Her mom questioned in which Kalia nodded weakly. She still didn't know what to say, but she kept her mouth shut. "When are you going to learn that Aarti isn't a good friend? A good friend doesn't treat you like this, and treats you like this." Here we go again, Kalia thought to herself.

"Aarti isn't that bad!" she interjected, already knowing that there was going to be another argument happening soon. It was typical, her parents often voiced their disapproval about Kalia's friendship with Aarti. Aarti wasn't that bad and her parents always made it sound like Aarti was a soulless person who was using Kalia as a personal gang.

"Bullshit. You literally took a detention for her again! That was the third one this week, Kalia. When are you going to learn that Aarti isn't the one that's going to care for you? She would leave you, leaving you hurt and damaged. I just don't want to see you get hurt," her mom said, her voicing raising slightly, "Open your eyes, Kalia. We're not blind that the girl is obviously toxic, and you're being oblivious about it. Quit acting that you care about her and thinks you're her best friend."

"But, Mom!" Kalia shouted. She clenched her fists in anger, and closed her eyes, trying not to let her family get to her. "I'm not acting… Aarti is really my best friend."

"Really? Does she ask how you're doing? Does she ask you for advice? Does she ask you to come over to her house? I don't think so, Kalia. I just wish that you would realize that the girl is quite toxic for you, and ruining your poor self-esteem. You don't deserve this type of treatment. We care about you really we do, but you're being ridiculous," her mom hissed at her.

Kalia felt the tears form as the words stung her. She had closed her eyes for a few seconds before she opened them. Kalia didn't want to talk to them at least not right now. There were times that she felt like they were attacking her for simply hanging out with Aarti. It wasn't like she was that bad of a person.

"I'm going to eat dinner in my room," she told them, not bothering to look back at her parents faces. She walked away from her parents, heading towards her room on the left, shutting the door shut behind her.

She fell on her bed and covered her white, fluffy pillow over her face before Kalia allowed the tears to fall from her eyes freely. It was always her mom who voiced her opinion about how she felt like Aarti wasn't a friend to her. Her dad, however, never voiced his opinion on Aarti, but Kalia could see the disappointment in his grey eyes. Just once she wished that her parents could quit judging her friends when she got them which were quite rare.

* * *

 **~When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale~**

 **Killian Swan (18), District 5**

Killian smiled at Zelena briefly before he turned his attention on the paper that was sitting right in front of him. The teacher explained how to do it, but it felt a little challenging. Killian didn't feel really comfortable to on doing it by himself, but he knew that he needed to do it. The work just seemed so challenging that Killian was tempted to ask for help, but he wasn't going to.

It wasn't like he was afraid of asking for help, merely afraid of the answer he was going to get. Killian just didn't want to get judged even more, and the other kids would figure out his weakness. It would just make the other kids satisfied that Killian had a weakness and that involves math.

There was nothing he could do about the bullying because no one listened. All they saw was a Mayor's kid. A Mayor's kid that they thought that he was going to end up like his mom. It was difficult, but no one really understood how much the bullying affected him so much that there were times that he just wanted to throw it all away and escape the pain. Killian wasn't talking about suicide; he never wanted to kill himself. He could see how much his family and Zelena cared about him so that was never an option.

Killian had taken a deep breath before he pressed his pencil down on the piece of paper. He started writing the equation down, hoping that it would bring him to remember how to do the steps. While he really couldn't understand how to do it, he kinda got it.

After doing a few problems, he finally understood it and he wanted to help one of his fellow classmates. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Samira that he never really talked too. Killian never really talked to anyone Samira was basically a bitch to others and always mocked everyone who came by which got on Killian's nerves quite a bit. He was basically Samira's worst enemy much like everyone else.

Samira had pale skin that was always covered up with a baggy blue sweatshirt of the school colors. She always wore a khaki skirt that always brought out her milky-white legs that was always in black dress shoes. Her hair was quite long, possibly a few inches longer than Zelena's ginger hair.

"Do you need help?" He asked Samira kindly. Though Killian didn't expect a kind response coming from her, but her response was something that Killian never really expected.

"No, Swan… Why would I need your help? You never have to work hard, and you get everything you want, bitch. So about you go fuck off and kill yourself in the process," hissed Samira, as she stabbed him in the arm with her pencil. He felt a small but sharp pain, but Killian masked his pain.

Every day of his life, Killian had been bullied by the district. All because his mom is a selfish bitch who would rather see her district die off and keep her family thriving. He should know. Killian had been living with her ever since he was five-years-old, once she adopted him.

At first, Killian didn't mind her as she was really loving and caring towards him and her wife. Killian loved that about her was that she took care of her family, but he quickly realized how much he was treated differently than the rest of the district. He had been a little spoiled by his parents, but he didn't really mind. Killian loved the attention that they always brought them, erasing any memories that he had of the orphanage at the young age.

He barely really remembered living at the orphanage, but he had a few friends who were older than him and treated them like an equal. He didn't remember their names only by their appearance. There was a tiny girl that looked like she was of the Hispanic descent with her somewhat dark skin, and long brown hair that always had a white headband in it. There were two other people-fraternal twins. One of the twins had dark skin along with curly dark brown hair that reached to her shoulders. She was taller than the other twin. The other twin, however, had a lighter complexion that was tanned. He had short curly, dark brown hair. Though they didn't look like twins, he was surprised how often people were surprised that those two were siblings. The group was close-knitted and was always seen together before Killian was adopted.

The bell rung, and Killian quickly packed up his stuff and headed towards where Zelena was standing, gathering her materials up. While Killian wouldn't want to admit, he did have a slight crush on her, but he wouldn't dare to tell her.

"You okay?" Zelena asked.

"I should be used to this, but I'm not. I'm just really tired of all this bullying all because of I'm the Mayor's son. That doesn't really mean a thing. Do I look like I would be just like my mom?" He told Zelena

Zelena laughed gently before she said, "No, not really. Trust me, you're not the only that everyone hates after what my father did, my life hasn't been the same since."

It was no secret of what happened to Zelena's dad. He was a pedophile and was quite sick. He raped girls younger than ten and enjoyed their pain, once he was done, he killed them. The district found out about it and executed him on the streets once he been arrested. That was only eleven years old, and no one really forgot about what happened.

"Come on, let's go home," she said, quickly changing the subject to something else.

Killian followed behind her with a deep blush on his cheeks. He was pushed around by other kids on his way out, but he persisted through and manage to get free of the other people.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Kallin asked, walking on the sidewalk to go home.

"I guess. We could go work on the project that's due in a few days."

"Cool."

* * *

 **~Sat in the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?~**

 **Lucia Bellow-District 5 Escort**

Lucia felt some tears slid down her face, but she paid no mind to them. It's been exactly one week, four days, and one hour since Kathy broke up with her. Lucia felt like someone tore out her heart and stepped on it multiple times, and all that was left was just a hot mess. That was exactly what Lucia felt like.

She missed the creative, optimist and persevering girl that always brought her chocolate even when Lucia was exhausted with life. Though, she thought that Kathy and her would be together forever; it seems that it may never happen. All because Kathy really couldn't accept the fact that she had OCD. It was truly pathetic that Lucia gave Kathy everything she had, and Lucia received nothing to return.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them once again. Lucia stood up, brushing off whatever dust that managed to gather on her sun blue, floral dress. It looked pretty on her, despite the fact that it never complimented her lavender hair that was pinned into a high ponytail. She looked pretty, but she felt like she was dressing up for nothing. Like how no one really cared how she dressed, but she didn't want to go awfully negative, because she knew someone cared hopefully.

She looked herself in the mirroring in case there was anything she missed. Her ruby lipstick was present and perfect as usual-with no lipstick stains on her white teeth. Her sky blue eyeshadow had a small smudge right next to her left eye, which she ran a wipe across her eye scrubbing it until she felt a small throb. She looked closely to see if there was anymore damage done with the eyeshadow. Luckily, it turned out there wasn't much on the eyeshadow. Lucia then proceeded to check her black eyeliner that made her eyes pop to see if there was anything crooked which there was a slight difference of the length on the right eye and the left eye.

She took another wipe to wipe off some of the extra length, but ended up making it worse. Lucia applied some eyeliner as soon as she put the wipe down to make it more even then what it was previously. It looked a lot better, but it didn't look perfect enough, but while Lucia didn't want to give up on it being perfect, she knew she had to. Not because she was tired of doing it, but knowing that she had a few minutes before she had to get on stage soon.

The stage where she would announce the lucky boy and girl to the nation of Panem and to District 5. Lucia was excited to do that and mostly show off the new dress that she picked out right after Kathy broke up with her. They've been together for six months, but it felt like eternity to her. How quickly things change for worse or the better, but Lucia knew that she would have to get over the break-up sooner or later,

The only problem was, was that Kathy was Lucia's first ever girlfriend and the only person she'd been in a committed relationship with. Sure, Lucia had a few boyfriends while she was in high school, but those were just flings simply. She never loved them fully, just the attention that they brought her. It was Kathy that Lucia loved from the inside and out, bringing someone loving and caring out to the world, but now that she was gone, she didn't know how to be that persona again.

Lucia felt she was someone else. Someone she no longer knew, because her heart had been broken. She didn't know how to be that person again, but maybe someone would fix her or she would fix herself. One piece at a time.

Lucia looked at the time, and it startled her. She had to get one stage in exactly sixty seconds. She had taken a deep breath before she placed her right heel forward, wobbling for a brief second before. Even though, she was an expert on walking in high-heels; it just took a few seconds to get used to it.

Lucia smiled as soon as her right heel touched the stage. She saw the gloomy crowd, but she didn't want their gloomy expressions ruin the fun. After all, the Hunger Games was quite fun in the first place. It was a fight for the strongest to live.

"Hello, District 5!" Lucia had exclaimed into the microphone before she continued on with her speech, "My name is Lucia Bellows and I will be your lovely escort for this year's Hunger Games!"

Lucia still didn't see anyone move from the audience. Maybe a few blinks here and there, but it wasn't anything to much. The audience was a fuses stoic as ever, but Lucia continued on anyways.

She video blared on, but Lucia was absent minded through most of the video. She blinked exactly three times before it was her turn again.

"This year's female tribute is…" Her right hand with a neat silver manicure dipped into the right bowl and plucked one white slip that was on the side of the right reaping bowl. "Kalia Haynes! Where is she?" she questioned, peering out into the audience before she spotted a small movement coming from the fifteen-year-old section, but no one stepped out from the group.

Then suddenly, Lucia heard someone sobbing in the fifteen-year-old section and clinging onto some people before the peacekeepers interfered and dragged the girl out. The girl had shoulder length, curly, dark brown hair along with tan skin and a height of 5'5, an inch or so taller than Lucia. Once the girl got closer, she saw that Kalia also had grey eyes.

"How old are you?" Lucia asked as calmly as she could. She resisted the temptation to fix the girl's appearance so that she looked decent instead of having an off-white t-shirt and black pants on.

"Fifteen," Kalia responded with tears running down her face.

Lucia quickly decided to move on and picked a slip from the left bowl with her left hand.

"Leonardo Temin!"

There had been a brief pause before a guy from the eighteen-year-old section walked confidently out.

"I volunteer!" the guy called out before the reaped guy had a chance to really move. "Killian Swan, age eighteen!" _Swan. Swan._ Lucia tried to remember where she heard that name before, but she realized it quickly. Swan was the surname of the current mayor here.

Lucia nodded briefly and kept her peripheral vision to him as he walked up the stage wearing a white shirt and pants.

"District 5 tributes-Kalia Haynes and Killian Swan!" Lucia then ushered both of them inside.

* * *

 **Don't wanna let you down**

 **But I am hell bound**

 **Though this is all for you**

 **Don't wanna hide the truth~**

 **Killian Swan (18), District 5**

Killian didn't regret volunteering, while he knew that there was a chance that he was going to die; he wanted to show the District that he was someone else. No one really understood how much Killian hated the bullying, wishing that someone understood why no one wanted to get to know him. Killian didn't want to show off, but he had some hopes that he may win.

"I never really expected that you would volunteer… Why didn't you tell me?" His mom asked. She stepped into the room with her wife following in tow. She wore a black smart dress along with matching high heels, and were black bob hair was gelled. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

 _Yes._ "No, of course not. I just wanted to rescue that twelve year old boy, " Killian said, lying about the reason why he volunteered. He wanted the district to know that he wasn't like his mom, but he knew that maybe people wouldn't really listen. He was just frustrated over the fact that people liked to judge others before getting to know them first.

"I'm really disappointed in you. You're eighteen and this is how you repay us?" His other mom, Emma said. "What happened to the cute five year old who wanted to get out of the orphanage?"

"Sorry," he whispered, "I love you."

"We love you to, but don't forget to try your best to win," Regina said.

"I will," He promised them, before they nodded curly and headed out the door. Killian was left alone for a few minutes before Zelena showed up, wishing him good luck and how she was going to miss him. Killian was going to miss her too.

* * *

 **~I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts~**

 **Kalia Haynes (15), District 5**

Kalia still felt tears falling down her face, but she paid no mind to the tears. Never in her life had Kalia imagined that she would get reaped as a tribute in the Hunger Games. She just hoped that she would be able to live on her life as normal as possible and not have to worry about this.

She stared at the door, hoping that someone would see her. The door opened ajar and her family stepped in.

"Kalia! " Her dad said, rushing to her. He embraced her into a hug which Kalia accepted. "I love you even though I don't support your relationship with your friend."

Kalia smiled in his hug before her dad let her go. She wasn't in the mood to argue with her parents at least not right now.

"I can't lose my only child. You better come back," Her mom said loudly. Kalia had nodded before she embraced her parents one last time before they headed out.

Kalia waited and waited for Aarti to show up, maybe wish her good luck in the process, but she was only met with silence. It got to the point where Kalia was tired of waiting to see her best friend. _Maybe she forgot?_ She thought to herself, but she still couldn't prevent the nagging feeling in her head that Aarti didn't care for her as much as Kalia wanted her to be.

* * *

 **At least it take me forever to write this chapter. 6 days that's like a record. Let me know what you think of these tributes! And I'll see you next time with District 12.**

Mid-Reaping Check-In: is on my profile because of issues


	14. District 12 Reapings

**~Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me~**

 **Alda Rushiv (14), District 12**

"Alda, what do you have to say for yourself?" The matron inquired, placing her hands on her hip.

Alda giggled slightly as her head tilted to the side as the matron of the orphanage scolded her for scaring one of the younger children. She found in quite funny that someone was actually scared of one her harmless little jokes. It just made life a little more interesting. It wasn't like Alda really cared who she scared in the first place, nor did she really care about getting in trouble.

"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want," Alda replied, her smile was still showing with her crooked teeth out. "Do you know what color your dress is?" She asked, changing the subject quickly, to something a little more of a topic she loved. Colors.

"I'm aware of what the color of my dress is-" The matron paused to clear her throat before she continued on, "But you young lady, has been nothing but trouble ever since your father dropped you off a few years ago."

Alda's smile didn't really falter as the words ran through her head. She knew what the matron was saying, because her own damn father abandoned her after what happened a few years ago killing her mother and older siblings in the process. Alda was the fault of the fire. She had no regrets whatsoever of running outside when that fire started. The one little harmless fire that came along and everything changed. Her father couldn't really believe that happened nor did he believe that Alda left them all to die. A few fires later, and her father snapped, dropping her off that the poorest orphanage the district had.

"Surprised that you haven't got rid of me yet, if you're so tired of me," Alda replied absentmindedly.

"What are you stupid? I have to babysit you and the other children until either they get adopted or turn eighteen. So, I am stuck with you for another four years."

Alda shrugged then went quiet. Her face eerily calm. The only thing that was showing was her grin and her crooked teeth. Her right eye had blinked for a few while the left one stayed still. She didn't really have anything else to say to her. Not that she did anyways. What was the point in saying anything? She was going to do it again and again. And every time it repeated. Alda caused a small fire taking out a few things then the orphanage gets punished and Alda gets scolded at. It was just an endless cycle that Alda was stuck in for as long as she does it.

"What nothing to say?" The matron asked. Alda remained silent before she continued on, "If you don't have anything to say. Just go back to your room."

Alda did just that and went to her room without another word with her crooked teeth showing. She heard a few whispers on her way and how the little children were terrified of her. Even the older children stayed away from her, fearing her just a bit. They'd probably remembered what Alda did to them. She could recall one time, that she found a garden snake out in the field close to the fence that blocked the forest. She'd placed it in an eight-year-old's bed. She laughed when she heard the screams coming from that eight year old that, and was still laughing when she got punished for doing it.

Those were good times which Alda didn't really want to bother stopping anytime soon. It was fun seeing all the frighten faces of the children of the orphanage-both younger and older. Her father said that she was dropped on her head when she was a baby and was never really sane after that. Alda giggled as she watched the flames lap the house killing her family once she ran.

Alda could remember what she was doing on that day. She was in the kitchen helping her mom out in the kitchen, cooking a meager meal with the tesserae grain that her older siblings got. A small stray spark got out and landed onto the kerosene which Alda chased it outside. Once she turned around, the flames were eating the house away and the fire brigade trying to put out the fire. Alda laughed to herself and got some strange looks from strangers as they gathered around the burning house, to see what was going on. That was the first of many fires.

Every three weeks, Alda always lit a fire. It was like clockwork simply. She loved the glee that came out of it. That she was doing something really reckless and no one could punish her much. Besides, Alda wasn't even old enough for execution or be put in jail since she was minor, but that wasn't in Alda's mind whenever she does it. She loved watching people trying to put out the little fires and watching as the fire burned down properties. There was one fire that she was certainly proud of.

Alda was only eleven years old. She managed to get her hands on some matches that were lying around, waiting to be lit up. She found a dead weed-bush lying around not to far from the orphanage-but far enough, to where no one from the orphanage would run out and stop her. She slid the match out from the box and lit it from the side before tossing it onto the weed bush. A small giggle escaped her, but Alda stood by and watched. Occasionally, lighting up a few other matches and throwing it around-catching things on fire. It greatly amused her that she could do some much damage with the very few matches she had used.

It took hours to get the fire out. The destruction from the fire had killed two citizens. It nearly burned down a house nearby and created a lot of ash. Alda had received the worst punishment that day, but not the worst one she really ever experienced. The punishment was that Alda wouldn't have dinner nor breakfast and she would have to clean the toilets with a toothbrush, hoping to teach her a lesson. The punishment failed, and Alda continued what she was doing. There were a few times that she could have accidently set fire on the orphanage but too bad those little fires were contained quickly which sadden her a bit.

"Did little Alda finally got her butt whipped from Miss Carth?" someone mocked, which signalled a giggle from Alda. She stared the person who said it straight into the eye which only gulped at the response.

Alda was kinda known as the residential witch or a demon spawn in which she accepted either. She had her left eye stuck in a half-blink, ever since she was born so that was always fun. She also loved playing with fire and always tortured the little ones for fun in which everyone was quite annoyed for her in doing so, especially when Alda had a slight habit of changing the topic to colors. She loved colors especially talking about the colors. Colors were fascinating. Really fascinating.

"You really want to try that-" She let out another giggle, cocking her head toward the side ever so slightly. "I could do find something that would terrify you." Another giggle escaped her. "Don't try me. Besides, you don't me accidentally burning something precious of yours?" She let out a final giggle, before walking away. A smile still on her face.

* * *

 **~Can't you see you're getting played you fool  
She's letting everybody take it as cool  
All up in the backyard shooting pool  
And I don't mean to sound cruel~**

 **Flynn Madigan (16), District 12**

Flynn stood directly in front of his mahogany bookshelf. Well, it wasn't his, but it was mainly his brother, but he had some shelves on it. He clutched his book that he managed to get with his own money tightly hoping that no one would rip it away from his grip. The book was rightfully his, and he didn't want anyone wanting him to share it.

"I'm surprised that you bought that," he heard his best friend, Kenna say. He looked up and saw that Kenna was standing in his doorway. His eyes followed her as she sat down on Evander's bed. "Especially racing out of school like that and to the bookstore. I thought you would probably wait for me, and we'll make our way over there together since I had to pick up something anyways."

Flynn had shrugged before he returned his attention to what he was doing. He moved away some small boxes that held a few trinkets in them that held no special value to him, but merely to his fifteen-year-old brother, Evander. He didn't even have his own bookshelf. He only had very few things on there that was rightfully his, and the rest was Evander stuff. Oh what he wouldn't really do to actually have his own room back, and possibly everything else that he had to share between Evander and Shayla.

Flynn barely remembered a time where he didn't have to share anything, and everything that his parents gave him was rightfully his. There were times that Flynn had missed those, but he knew he couldn't get those days back. He loved his sibling truly he did, he just really wanted a break from them.

"What are you doing?" He heard a voice that Flynn dreaded. It was his brother in his room. _Of course it was._

It was like Flynn had no privacy especially when it came to Evander. Evander never respected the fact that he just wanted to be alone with his best friends. It was like Flynn was unable to do anything without his brother tagging along. It didn't really help the fact that while he was growing up, Evander had always tagged along after their parents told him too.

"Nothing that concerns you… Why don't you please get out of my room?" Flynn said politely. He managed to hide away the book behind the boxes, but he didn't know how much Evander seen and he didn't want to risk it, in case that Evander wanted to see what Flynn was doing and what he was hiding.

"In case you didn't notice, this is also my room too so I do have a right to know," Evander replied. "You're not the only one who lives here you know, I deserve to know."

Flynn sighed, before he crossed his arms. He hated that it couldn't even seem that he could get any privacy here especially since his brother was mainly the one intruding on everything he did.

"Can I just get some privacy?"

"No, because I would so love to know what you're hiding. This is my room too. I do have a right to know," His brother said, crossing his arms.

"I just want a little privacy for a few minutes and then I'll take go with you," Flynn said coldly. He didn't bother looking at Evander when he left the room. He double checked if his book was hidden enough and stepped away from the bookshelf.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Not sure. I don't want to do Geometry homework right now. I'll probably just do it later," Kenna said.

"Do you want to go to the park with the rest of our friends, and we could actually do something instead, and my little brother could actually leave us alone?" Flynn suggested.

"I guess…"

The three made their way to the park where their other friends-Chandler, Winston, Elise and Elijah were waiting from them. Flynn saw Evander quickened his pace, and stopped right in front of Chandler and gave him a quick kiss. The shock still hadn't really wore off that his best friend and brother was dating nor the fact that Chandler didn't bother telling him.

He could remember the day he found out. _Flynn had walked in on the pair who were apparently making out on the couch._

" _Um, do I really want to what you two are doing?" Flynn asked. He blinked back a few tears. Even though he really had nothing to be upset over, but he felt like the world sucked him in and he was struggling to get out. He bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. "Because it kinda looked like you two were making out. When were you going to tell me this?"_ " _We were going to tell you later," Chandler answered, removing himself from Evander._

 _Flynn had scoffed before he answered, "Yeah right… I hate this. I have to share everything with him, and now I have to share you. For once, I wish I actually had something to call mine instead of sharing it with someone else."  
_

Flynn knew he should have gotten used to the fact that they were dating, but it still felt odd. He just never really expected that these two would actually get together and refused to tell him. Evander, he actually expected that kind of behavior from him. Flynn wasn't exactly really close to him despite them being forced to hang out. It was Chandler which really hurt. Flynn told him everything and while Chandler listened to what he had to say, and he never told him this.

Flynn watched as Chandler and Evander disappeared from view and he focused on his friends. They talked and talked about things, nothing that had to do with school especially with finals coming up.

* * *

 **~Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed  
So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall  
'Cause baby, I am ready to be free~**

 **Renee Azkin-District 12 Escort**

Renee smiled softly as she looked at her appearance. She was mostly focusing on the birthmark that was right below her right eye; to see how well the concealer hid it. All her life she'd never been a fan of it, always wanting to conceal it. It wasn't because she didn't really like it, but merely feeling like her face had a flaw in it. Models didn't have an imperfection marking their face. They had the skinny waist, skinny chest. Skinny everything while Renee suffered the imperfections.

She had an hourglass figure that she'd never been a fan and don't get her started on her chubby thighs and legs. There were moments when her life that Renee felt fat, fatter than a pig getting fed, so it could get extra plump, ready for slaughtering, that was how she felt. Renee could remember a time where she always loved the way she looked, but even from the clothes section. She'd never found anything that fit her style or something that didn't scream FAT at her.

" _Renee, you should do something about your thighs," her mom commented as she shifted her body, her arms looking through the racks to find something suitable for her eight-year-old daughter. "You could find something that wouldn't hug your figure so tightly. Maybe I should add some of that weight-loosing pill to your diet to not be a fat pig."_

 _Renee blinked rapidly and frowned. She never noticed what her mom saw in her body. Her best friend, Jocelynn, who was big-boned as she quite referred herself, told her that she should feel comfortable in her body which Renee followed blindly, accepting that she was fat._

 _Renee simply shrugged, not noticing what her mom saw in her body. She was too occupied looking at a beautiful, pink dress that looked like it was fit for a princess. She wanted to be that princess. The girl who would find her Prince Charming and ride off into the sunset on a white horse. A fairy-tale that she hoped would become a dream, and maybe this dress could become what her prince charming find fascinating!_

" _Mom! Look!" She exclaimed, holding up a hanger that had the pink dress on. Renee referred to the long sleeves that had pink flowers on it, the same shade that the dress was. "It's looks like a princess! It's the one that would find me Prince Charming!" Renee watched her mother for any expression, but the one she got was the most unexpected._

 _A look of disappointment filled her mother's face._

" _No, it would not make you look like princess… Maybe a fat toad, but certainly not a princess. You're nothing, but a fat wench who can't stop eating-which makes you look like this!" Her mom hissed, taking her hand and pinching Renee's face and her arms. "I'm not going to tell you that you look good, because your fat looking."_

 _Renee sniffed, feeling the sting of her mom's pinches radiating from her body. She looked down, studying everything that her mom always voiced about. Maybe her mom was right. She really was going to have to lose weight if she ever wanted her mom's approval.  
_

Renee realized that she never wanted anyone else's approval. The only approval that really mattered as hers. She was the only person that truly mattered for her opinion, that she didn't want anyone else's even if it was positive. Sure, having positive feedback given is good, but at the end of the day, she was the only person that mattered. Renee couldn't change a thing about herself.

Renee blinked back tears, quickly realizing where she was. She'd never received her mom's approval before her mom passed away by a heartache. It was just fine by her. Her parents never really approved of her when she dropped out of high school and proposed by her boyfriend who turned out to be a cheating scum right after she broke off the engagement to him.

Over the years, Renee realized that she never wanted anyone else's approval. The only approval that really mattered as hers. She was the only person that truly mattered for her opinion, that she didn't want anyone else's even if it was positive. Sure, having positive feedback given is good, but at the end of the day, she was the only person that mattered. Renee couldn't change a thing about herself.

Renee ran a finger through her long, red hair. She remembered how Jocelynn taught her how to do her own hair and how she was lucky that Renee had been blessed with red hair that was thin, instead of Jocelynn's thick hair. It was Jocelynn that made her feel that it wasn't her fault, that she was better than what people thought of her. Renee, unfortunately, lost contact with her friend years ago, but she remembered every single memory with her-from meeting at school, practically sisters, having sleepovers at Jocelynn's house, talking about boys and doing each other's makeup. Those were fun times, she thought to herself relishing the fact she had something special going on with Jocelynn.

Renee smiled softly over those memories-reliving them as best she could. She didn't notice where she was going before her foot caught on something and making Renee fall to the ground. She grimaced for a few seconds feeling the pain on her ass, but she ignored it and helped herself up from the floor.

Renee smoothed down her red, ruffled dress, hoping that it didn't look like she made a small tumble onto the hard, concrete, tiled floor. She was surprised that she didn't manage to hurt herself even more which she was quite proud of.

 _Thanks gravity for showing me that you hate me_ , Renee thought to herself in an amused manner. She nearly stumbled when she took a few steps and collected her wandering thoughts before she faced District twelve.

District 12 wasn't necessary a bad place-it was just really depressing for Renee. It made her feel like she was stuck in a dark place with nowhere to go-stuck there forever without any happiness. While Renee always enjoyed the Hunger Games and escorting-she'd never liked District 12, but she didn't really have much choice in the fact that she had to escort in the district.

"Come on, Renee! It's time to shine!" She told herself cheerfully.

She nearly ran to the door, but she managed to compose herself before she made a feel of herself. Renee had remembered that she was small high-heels, and she wasn't good in running in heels after what happened back in middle school. That was a disaster that Renee wasn't willingly to repeat it again.

Renee stepped out the door and smiled. She felt the sun on her back as she started the reaping. This was going to be fun!

"My name is Renee Azkin and it's really a joy to see the bright, smiling faces of District 12. It's really one of my favorite districts, and I wish the tributes luck for the Hunger Games!" Renee said joyly. "But before we begin… We have a lovely video for us to watch!"

The video blared on in which Renee grinned as it played on until the screens blacked out and it was her turn again. "That was really lovely… As usual, the ladies first... " Renee dipped her hand into the reaping bowl, picking out a while slip from the top and reading it aloud, "Alda Rushiv!"

It was awfully quiet for a few seconds, but out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement coming from the fourteen-year-old section. A tiny girl with a grin bearing her crooked teeth walked out, letting out a few giggles in the process. It unnerved her quite a bit, but she ignored it the best she could.

"How old are you?" Renee inquired once the girl got on stage-still giggling.

"Fourteen…"

Renee continued smiling as she plucked a male's slip from the other bowl and read aloud, "Flynn Madigan!"

A tall guy with brown hair and pale skin walked out. Flynn walked out to the aisle, betraying no emotion on his face, but merely walked without a concern. It almost seemed that the guy was in some sort of pain or that he just dreaded wanting to come on the stage-knowing that there is a chance that he would die. Renee heard a small scream and some sobbing, but she ignored it the best she could.

A few minutes had passed, and Flynn stepped onto the stage which Renee sighed in relief before she asked, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," He replied. He kept his gaze down to the floor which Renee ignored. She didn't want anyone to ruin her good mood.

"Our tributes-Alda Rushiv and Flynn Madigan!" Renee exclaimed before she ushered both of her tributes off the stage and into the Justice Building

* * *

.

 **~Now I don't know if she got my number  
But she's been calling all through the summer  
Saying she really need to see you brother  
Now don't that make you wonder~**

 **Flynn Madigan (16), District 12**

Flynn felt the tears falling down his face, but he really made no mind. He couldn't really get over the fact that he was reaped. Something that he never really expected to, but after his mom screaming his name and Shayla crying as soon as his name was called.

The first of his visitors arrived which was quite grateful that it was his family. Evander quickly ran up to him with Shayla in tow. He both gave them a hug tightly as he could muster and said to Evander quietly,

"I always regret not having a close relationship with you. I thought you were here to destroy everything I own. You did take everything away from me, and I always been a jerk to you, I guess that was quite stupid of me. I'm sorry that we didn't spend much time as we should have."

"You couldn't have known. From what I heard, you pitched a fit when you found out that you had to share everything with me right after I was born," Evander replied.

Flynn had nodded before he returned his attention to his little sister who only hugged him without saying a word. His mom stepped forward and was trying to get a string of beads off her bracelet. He accepted it once his mom untangled it and handed it to him. Flynn quickly recognized what it was; his was his part of the bracelet, the blue string of beads.

"Thank you," Flynn said once he hugged his mom. "I love you."

"I love you too," his mom answered.

His dad hugged him which he gladly accepted. He was going to miss them.

All four of them left and Flynn was left alone for a few minutes before Elise and Elijah came in. Elise was smiling and had a small bounce in her step while her brother was blank, his face not revealing any emotion.

"I really can't believe you got reaped," Elise said.

"Neither could I honestly," Flynn said, "How are you doing Elijah?"

"Fine."

They continued to chat for a few minutes before they had to go leave and Chandler, Kenna and Winston stepped with, all three of them having grim expressions.

"I know you'd do great!" Winston said. "We believe in you."

Flynn smiled, and the other two shared their gratitude and wished him luck which Flynn smiled at that. After they left, he was left alone.

* * *

 **~It's coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body  
Please won't you help me~**

 **Alda Rushiv (14), District 12**

Alda continued to grin as she sat in the room she was put into. While she felt very jittery and her heart was racing, Alda didn't seem to mind it one bit. It felt oddly normal, and it was just another day. She didn't feel like she was going to pass out or anything nor did she had the looming feeling that she would die.

Alda let out a small giggle already imagining herself in the arena, causing more chaos This really was going to be good especially since she got to play with fire. Alda knew she'd probably get targeted quickly, but she would stay out of everyone's way and realize that it would probably be too late that Alda would probably be the most dangerous tribute especially if matches and kindling were involved.

 _Oh, this was going to be so much fun..._

* * *

 **Updates are going to be a bit slower since school is starting up again. January is the busy month for me because I will be staying after school a lot for pit rehearsal for the musical so I won't be able to write much. I will also be putting the story on hiatus right after the interlude which is set after the reapings so I could write the longest chapters of the train rides. Thoughts on the tributes?**


	15. District 6 Reapings

**~Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me~**

 **Joette Tauruala (12), District 6**

Joette had taken off her blue boxing gloves before she grabbed the bottle of water off the floor. She took a huge drink of water, feeling the refreshing drink go through her throat. She had done that for a few minutes before she had enough and set down the bottle. Joette set the already half-empty water bottle down on the floor and wiped some sweat off her brow before putting on her gloves again, feeling the familiar rubber against her own skin.

Joette headed back to the rink where her dad was standing with his gloves on despite both of them agreeing to take a fifteen minute break to rehydrate and do whatever they want until continuing on helping to train Joette for tomorrow. She wanted to get a gold medal tomorrow and rub it into Felix's face that she won.

"You almost ready, pumpkin? That way we could get started quicker before I have to head back to the station, and you're ready to go for tomorrow," Daddy asked, which Joette responded immediately,

"You're going to be there, right?" Joette asked.

"You know it. I wouldn't miss it for the world, especially with how hard you're working," Her dad replied. Joette smiled briefly for a few seconds before her mask came back in place.

She went to her stance and made sure that her left hand was defending her body and her right hand was in front of her body. She kept an eye on her dad in case he was going to attack first which he did. Joette tried to dodge the punch, but she ended up getting hit in the chest.

Wincing, Joette stood up and went back to her stance. Not wasting anytime, Joette went for a jab. She made a step jab, keeping her knees and waist slightly bent and she struck. Her dad countered her and made a quick jab which Joette ducked out of the way, before the boxing glove could even hit her.

Quickly trying to calculate her opponent's next move, she decided to do something that was entirely unpredictable for her. She pivoted her feet to where her left one was slightly off the ground, and she quickly punched him, her left arm tightening in the process. Her dad wasn't quick enough to recover such attack, and managed to get hit on his left side.

She continued on for about thirty minutes before her dad called it quits. Apparently, his shift at the fire station was coming up so he had to call it earlier. Even though Joette didn't want her dad to go, she knew she would have too. Besides, maybe Felix was willing to help her train for tomorrow's competition.

She felt butterflies started to flutter around in her stomach as she thought about Felix. Felix was just her boxing partner nothing more, but who could ever forget his charming smile and the way he talks. The way she was thinking about him really did not help. Joette should not have feelings for him. He was simply a friend and nothing more. She did not have a crush on anyone.

Felix was someone that she was quite close too ever since she started boxing a few years ago. Joette first met him during her first junior kids boxing competition when she was nine years old, and she really wasn't a huge fan of him. Joette kinda saw him as someone who was quite annoying and during her first competition, he kicked her butt and won first place, while Joette didn't get in the top three which wasn't too her surprise; it simply meant that she had a lot to learn.

Joette practiced a lot harder, even giving up her lifestyle of junk food and eating more meat. Even though, she missed eating chocolate and chips every day; she still treated herself once in a while when she earned it. The next time a match rolled around, she signed up and was able to get second place while Felix still remained the top competitor.

Joette pulled off her boxing gloves and put in her bag. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the women's restroom where she changed into fresh clothes and exited out of the restroom to see her dad waiting by the exit.

"You ready?" Her dad asked, which Joette nodded.

They headed towards the fire station. Normally, her parents volunteered, but today there were a few too many people who called off sick, and it didn't help if today was reaping day. Her very first one was she felt her stomach did a somersault. Joette was going to be fine. It was very rare that twelve years old got reaped, and she didn't have to worry about taking out tesserae so she had nothing to worry about.

They soon arrived to the fire station where Joette shrugged off her bag off her shoulder and entered the building where she saw Demetrius, a fellow firefighter, and Mama who was busy to him.

"Hi Demetrius, Mama," greeted Joette, stopping briefly to hug her Mama. Mama returned the hug and Joette headed to the quarters to do her homework.

She greeted Analyse and Rey, both fellow firefighter kids who mostly stayed at the fire station and doing whatever the hell they do. Joette didn't want to pry in their business, and she didn't normally see them on the weekends where she normally was at with her younger brother, Amiel.

Speaking of Amiel, she didn't know where he was at. Hopefully he was keeping himself occupied and not getting into mischief. She opened her math folder and pulled out the simple algebra worksheet. It was to introduce how to subtract on both sides and finding the variable. It was a little challenging, but it was nothing that Joette couldn't handle.

Before Joette could finish doing her work, the alarm blared which Joette quickly jumped up and ran to the firetruck. She hopped on board and waited until the Captain got into the firetruck and the engineer started driving.

* * *

 **~I found solace in the strangest place  
Way in the back of my mind  
I saw my life in a stranger's face  
And it was mine~**

 **Casey Hearseman (13), District 6**

Casey smiled as he lifted the black cat, Midnight, that was still skinny ever since he adopted him. The cat was possibly only eight weeks old when Casey found him shivering in a box. If it wasn't for the weak cries that the cat gave when Casey walked past him; he probably wouldn't been able to find him.

The poor thing was close to death-shivering, his body temperature was really low, with ribs already poking out of his matted black fur. His condition was quite poor to where Casey knew that he was most likely not going to be able to survive the night.

Luckily, the kitten survived the night and months quickly passed where he gave him extra love, and took care of him. He watched as the cat grew-his weight increasing, his black fur no longer clinging to his bones, and his frame starting to look healthier, and the skinny cat was no longer present.

"Shh, it's okay, Midnight," Casey said his voice quite low to the point where he hoped that the cat would stop struggling in his grip. He heard a low hiss that came from the cat which he immediately let go, and watched as the cat dived under his bed, probably to leave him alone and go take a nap.

Casey noticed that even after adopting Midnight, the cat preferred hiding in the shadows in solitude. It was something that came to a surprise when Casey was looking for the cat one day, and gave up after an hour of trying to find him. Apparently, he was hiding underneath his bed behind a pile of stuff that he really did not wanted to know how that really gotten there, and that basically became his place to take a nap. It was one of the weirdest things that Midnight did, besides curl up in the sink.

Casey stood up and went over to pick up a small bag that was filled with treats. Luckily all four of his cats were in his room, but it was the matter of actually them to be close to them instead of tearing things up in his room.

He took out a handful, and sat on his knees which he laid out sixteen pieces of treats on the carpet (four for each cat), hoping that the cats would want them. It wasn't right for trying to force them. It also doesn't help if they were playing in kitty crack earlier.

 _One of his cats, Scooter who was an American shorthair cat who always usually a jerk to people, and knocked everything down. Scooter had managed to dump the whole entire bottle of catnip onto the floor which caused all four cats to play around in it, with Monty eating it. The catnip somehow ended up all over the room, and Casey felt his blood boil and he squeezed his fists tightly._

" _No! Quit! I just finally cleaned my room and now that I have to redo it again! Ugh, I just wished I never rescued you from the streets!" Casey hissed, his eyes narrowing as he roughly grabbed Scooter, picking him up his fur and tossing him outside._

 _He found the two other cats who were busy causing trouble with knocking things off his shelf down which unfortunately included his textbooks and his research and landed on his floor with a loud thud._

 _Rolling his eyes, Casey picked up the fallen books and put them back up, which made Scooter and Joey jump down from his bookshelf before Casey had a chance to scoop them up and thrown them outside._

Luckily that was only a few hours ago to the point where Casey calmed down and managed to reel all three of them in, with Midnight that was somehow hiding to the point where he didn't really care.

"Cay! Your dad is here!" He heard his mom yell from another room.

"Coming!" He replied back.

He ambled out of his room, grabbing his backpack that was filled with clothes and something to do. He entered the living room where he saw his dad standing in his living room awkwardly. His normal salt and pepper hair looked like it had a little more salt than pepper, and his grey-green eyes looked more sunken than when Casey last saw him.

Casey almost wanted to quickly pick up his pace, but refrained not to. He wasn't a child any longer who usually looked forward to his dad's visits back when the divorce was still fresh and only seeing his dad a few times every month, didn't really help.

"Hello, Cay! Why don't you wait outside, while Axelle and I finish up our conversation," his dad said to him which Casey nodded and shuffled outside to where he sat on the grey, faded steps awaiting his dad.

"You need to tell him," He heard his mom hiss to his dad in which his voice rang out,

"You know I don't want to do that. The doctors say that it wouldn't be that serious as long as I get treatment. It's better for him not to worry of what's going on with me, and let him be happy. That's the agreement we had."

"What is he going to say when he finds out that he won't be seeing you much if you actually start treatment."

"Just give me a few months then I'll probably tell him about it. I'll be back Monday to drop him off again. This was just be a little weekend getaway that we've been discussing." He heard his dad say.

Casey had to jump up when he heard the screen door open so he didn't get hit, nor was he going to be in his dad's way.

"You ready?" His dad asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

 **~And you were strong and I was not**

 **My illusion, my mistake**

 **I was careless, I forgot**

 **I did~**

 **Celeste Marrow-District 6 Escort**

Celeste stretched her arms before she laid on the floor, her back touching the cold, concrete floor. She felt herself shiver as the cold concrete met her bare back, but she ignored it. Celeste bent her legs and positioned her hands upright so they were parallel to her head and pushed herself upwards. She grimaced as she felt some sharp shooting pain, but she ignored it, bending her head back.

Celeste stayed in that position for a few minutes, feeling the strain in her limbs but she ignored it. She was never going to be a good gymnast if she couldn't push herself further. Celeste had to push herself if she wanted to nail that competition where she would be focusing more on her flips and everything else.

The competition was everything. Celeste couldn't afford to back down. Sure, she was skipping a few practices because of the escorting, but she everything figured out. Celeste told her instructor that she had to skip the last few rehearsals, despite the big match coming up-days after the Hunger Games officially ended, before the Victory Tour even started.

Celeste grinned, but she soon felt the rumble in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time she ate, not that she was really concerned about that. Food wasn't that necessary especially if it made her have a huge stomach. It was much easier to move and flips without having to worry about the extra weight especially if she had to keep her weight low.

She was probably only seven or eight-years-old, where she learned her love of gymnastics. She could remember the thrill and the excitement she had when her school was doing it yearly for fun simply during gym. _Her teacher, Mrs. Jones, was the one who taught her to love it. Little Celeste who had huge thighs, but a very skinny waist back then. It was her first year at the school, and apparently it was a yearly tradition at the school, where kids learned the basic of gymnastics. Celeste loved the whole entire week, feeling the joy as she did the basic of gymnastics- how to do the bridge with her teacher holding her back to keep her upright for a few seconds, handstands, walking across a low balance-beam and tumbling forward and backwards._

 _"Could there anyway I could do more gymnastics? I really liked doing it, and want to continue it!" Celeste said as she approached her teacher right after class was over. It was Friday, the last day of the week, and the last day of gymnastics at school. "The week went by really quick, and I guess it was the only thing that brought my love for school back was because of this."_

 _"There is a few teams-The Kiddie Gymnastics team where accepted ages five to nine. Then, the Junior Gymnastics team that accepts ages ten to seventeen and the professional team-eighteen and up if you're looking to continue doing it in your own time. But be warned, the higher the teams, the more competitive and the increase pressure of getting an eating disorder starts as soon as you start puberty. I just hope you don't end up like them," Her teacher explained to her, with dread filling her voice at the last bit._

 _Maybe Celeste never caught or that she was too excited that there were teams that she would be able to do, or else she probably wouldn't have signed to do it. She could do anything else, maybe play musical instrument-the flute or an alto saxophone. She always had an odd attraction to those two instruments especially knowing that her great grandfather once played the saxophone when he was alive. Her best friend, Megan joined band a few years later, and played the flute for a few years before she moved away. Celeste always heard how amazing it was playing the flute, but never got around to it. She wished she did, though._

It probably would have been fun, but gymnastics required more time than learning how to play a musical instrument. Celeste loved being in gymnastics. The feeling of excitement as she performed in front of judges and the complete bliss in knowing that she earned herself a medal during it. It was the best feeling especially looking at all the achievements in her trophy room, knowing that Celeste achieved that, by not giving up.

Celeste stood up quickly, her vision turning blurry for a few which she clutched the wall once the dizziness had passed. She took a deep breath and took a step, hoping the dizziness won't affect her walking. Unfortunately, the dizziness still happened and Celeste was forced to order a glass of water. She knew she wasn't dehydrated, but merely starving to have something in her stomach. Celeste couldn't afford having all those calories or fat in her body. It would take her hours to even burn off all those calories and fats. Just once she wished that she binge eat as much as she could without having the worry to gain weight.

Celeste took a drink of water once the avox handed it to her, which she gulped rapidly. At least with water, she didn't have to worry about anything. Once she drank all the water, she stood up, feeling a bit better. A little light on her feet, but hopefully nothing that was really life-threatening. Celeste continued to walk in her black flats that matched the top part of her dress and her hair that was curled. She still experienced being dizzy, but she ignored it the best she could.

"Hello District six! Yes, it's that time of year again where the tenth Hunger Games would start and the two tributes would have equal chance of winning, and maybe this year, one of the two tributes could win this!" Celeste exclaimed. "If you don't know, my name is Celeste Marrow and I've been with District 6 since the beginning. Even though I watched the tributes get slaughtered each year, but each year, the tribute managed to get farther in. Maybe this year, it would be your turn!" Celeste winced she repeated the words again. She really needed to shut up.

Celeste didn't say anything else, but watched as the video turned on and played for a few minutes before she opened her mouth and spoke again.

"Our female tribute this year is..." She dipped her hand in the bowl and pulled out a slip. "Joette Tauruala!"

A twelve-year-old girl walked towards the stage, her head raised up high and her eyes looking forward instead of downward at least. The girl-Joette almost reminded Celeste of herself, having a fit and athletic build to her. It took years to even have that. She looked beautiful especially wearing a light pink dress that went really well with her dark complexion. Celeste would kill to wear a dress beautifully like that, while not really having to deal with her weight. She hated knowing that she had stretch marks all over her bottom half, but she doubted Joette would have that problem.

Celeste tore her eyes away from the girl. She put her attention on the male slip in her hand.

"How old are you?" Celeste asked once the girl got on stage.

"Twelve," She said.

Celeste let her smile falter for a few seconds before she smiled brightly and opened the other slip in her hand.

"Casey Hearseman!"

A few minutes had passed, and Celeste was anxiously awaiting to know who her male tribute was. No one was walking, and Celeste was tempted to pull out another slip, but a slight movement came from a section. She watched as a guy with curly dark hair walked out with tears streaming down his face with his voice croaking as he yelled out, "Please… someone save me." repeatedly until he got on stage.

"How old are you?" Celeste asked.

"Thirteen," the guy croaked out before he let out another sob. Yikes. This was worse when she broke her ankle years ago during a friendly competition match that left her unable to practice for the next two months due to it. She couldn't forget the time she did that, but luckily she knew to listen to her coach now.

"Your tributes-Joette Tauruala and Casey Hearseman!" She said, before she guided her tributes into the Justice Building.

* * *

 **~I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go  
Where the wind don't change  
And nothing in the ground can ever grow  
No hope, just lies  
And you're taught to cry into your pillow  
But I survived~**

 **Casey Hearseman (13), District 6**

Casey stood in the middle of the room, his tears still streaming down his face. He wiped away some of the snot with his hand, hoping that he didn't look like a blubbering mess when someone came in to see him.

His parents, shockingly came in together. The first he really saw them actually walking in together as if they were a couple still.

"Cay!" His mom quickened her pace then being in an amble with his father. "You had me worried about, and now that I'm going to lose my only child." he heard his father say something, but his mom continued on,

"You better give it all your best. Be the charming young man, that I love," His mom told him, taking her sleeve and wiping away the dripping tears away from his eyes.

"I promise, mom. I love you. Take care of my cats for me especially Midnight. He still needs to be checked on, just in case something develops. And mom, there is a 0.04% that I will be winning, and I'll try my best."

Casey's mom nodded, and his dad spoke after his mom finished talking, "Do whatever you want during the time. Just come back. Like your mom said, you're my only son."

"I will dad," Casey nodded, his dad embracing him which Casey accepted feeling like he was seven-years-old again, on the day where his dad packed up all his things and left giving him a bear hug and a kiss on his temple.

"Dad-" He started.

"Yes, son?"

He opened his mouth up, hoping to say those words. _What does mom mean by treatment?_ But he couldn't get those words out, "I love you."

"I love you too, my son."

He felt his take his hand and put something light in it. It wasn't until he was alone when he opened his palm to find a string that came from his mother's basket. His gripped it tightly, before placing it in his khaki shorts' pocket.

He was left alone for a few minutes before Callie and Aero came in. Callie held her book in one hand, while her other hand was busy clutching Aero's hand, probably for balance or something like that.

"You're to do good. I just know it!" Aero said, bouncing on his feet as he came forward."Even Callie here thinks so."

"Technically, it would be hard statistically saying. He does have his age as a disadvantage. He's also coming from an outer district with no prior training before this," Callie butted in.

"Don't go all nerdy on us," Aero said which earned a light chuckle from Casey.

"I was just saying," Callie said.

"I know you are. You two going to be alright?" Casey asked.

"Yes," Callie said in which Aero nodded with her response.

* * *

 **~Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)~**

 **Joette Tauruala (12), District 6**

Joette stood in the middle of the room, debating whether or not to sit down. She really didn't know who she was going to say goodbye too, but it was only goodbye for a short time. She would make sure that she would survive-especially since her lifestyle made her fit to the point, where it shouldn't be harder.

The heavy, brown door swung open and Joette looked up to see her family-Daddy, Mama and Amiel. Mama's long, black hair pinned up into a ponytail to prevent her hair getting stuck into things that was during the calls. It was easier to have it up than down, where that could become a fire hazard.

"Daddy," Joette said, before running to his embrace and she stayed there for a few minutes. She didn't want to move away from his embraced, but he slowly let go of her which Joette frowned before going back to her blank stare.

She had to stay strong for them. She didn't want to be seen as weak and pathetic. It was better to be strong than looking like a sniveling, coward.

"Oh Joette. I can't believe this. You're going to stay safe alright?" Her mom said, which Joette nodded in response.

"You're going to great, Jo," Amiel said to the point where Joette had to lean in and hear him. She had hugged him before she said,

"You better not be slacking off when I'm gone, Amiel, and listen to mama. She's a great coach."

"Before we go, pumpkin. We thought you might want this," Her dad said. He held his hand out to reveal her first gold medal. It seemed so long ago that she won this which she carefully placed it around her neck, feeling the familiar heavy feeling.

"Thank you."

All three of them left, leaving Joette alone, her right hand touching her couldn't believe that her dad brought her this. She heard a soft knock before the door opened to reveal the charming face of Felix.

"I see you made it, Felix. Surprised that you're not charming anyone," Joette replied.

Felix let out a low chuckle, before he responded back, "Of course, I was, Joette. We all know that no one could keep their hands off me." With that, Joette laughed sensing Felix's sarcasm in his reply.

"You are going to come back alive?"

"That's my plan. Maybe I could actually kick your ass in the championships."

"Good luck with that, your majesty," He smiled as he bowed down before getting up and leaving the room with Joette smiling. Typical, Felix.

Her last visitor was Victor, who was stoic. He opened his voice, his voice shaky when he spoke, "Joey. I can't believe this happened. And I was hoping that you would be able to help me with my boxing stance after school Wednesday."

"Maybe next time I would, but please don't stuff yourself with your favorite foods just to ease that I'm gone, Victor. It's not good for you," Joette said.

"Hey I'm getting better! See you later, Joey."

"Bye, Victor."

* * *

 **Eating Disorders isn't funny, and while I do write them because I want people to relate to them because that's what my fanfic includes. While I probably don't write them the best I could, but the help of others. I could write them even better. However, It is quite common for gymnasts-females in particular to get an eating disorder. In gymnastics you have to have a certain weight and have a specific body type. It also doesn't help if you have to look the appearance especially when it comes to competition, since a lot of judges looks towards the appearance of the competitor in scoring-wise.**

 _ **3 months without an update. Honestly I wasn't expecting this to take 3 months at all. I literally got writer's block from writing Joette so that took forever to get rid of. I was also finishing up the musical which I loved doing, but caused me to not have that much writing time as I wouldn't be getting home until late at night, that was just time to do a few things. My mental health had improved those few months. I was going to get this out a week ago, but unfortunately, one of my family members died and her memorial won't be for another few days. Also school made me busy especially finishing a project that took 6 weeks to get done.**_

 **What do you think of the tributes? Drop a review down below! And hopefully the next update won't be that long in between!**


End file.
